Charlotte's New Life
by Ogregal
Summary: A story of a woman who loved traveling the globe, reading and writing fan stories(a big Hobbit and Lord of the Rings fan), and an artist. During one of her travels, she ends up getting lost in forest, and ends up in a new place. A kind dwarf king and his family takes her in, allowing her to stay with them, but it would take her a while to gain their trust during her stay.
1. Charlotte's New Life

**Charlotte's New Life**

**A middle aged woman, Charlotte Loveless, loved to travel the globe, and she ends up getting lost, finding herself in a new place and dimension, with the help of a kind Dwarf King, and his family, they take her in, allowing her to stay with them. Her life changes forever after that. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Los Angeles, California**

**September 21, 2013**

It was quite a noisy day at the Loveless household. It was every day in the home was constant fighting and bickering coming from Henry and Annabelle Loveless, parents of Charlotte Loveless. Their only daughter, Charlotte, is a bright, intelligent woman, in her thirties, who worked in the family business as a jeweler, which ran by her father. But her father retired from the business, allowing Charlotte to take over. Henry had took up heavy drinking, and Charlotte's mother, Annabelle had been going out every night, avoiding her drunk husband.

Life hadn't been too easy there for Charlotte, and she had been thinking of leaving the home. Both of her parents hardly took notice of her, or said any kind or loving words to her. At nights her only comfort, was her computer, writing fan fiction stories, reading them, creating fan art, and browsing fan art as well. And when did not work on them, she would watch movies. She had no friends barely, save for one, her best friend Jennifer Banks.

She knew Jennifer from middle school, and they have been talking every night. Charlotte had made a long time goal of traveling the globe She already saved enough money for it after working as a Jeweler, and Charlotte was ready to take leave once and for all, without saying a word to her mother or father. Finally one evening, Charlotte had called up Jennifer telling her that she is planning to leave. She had no idea where she is going, she just wanting to leave. "Please take care, Charly! And be careful! There's a lot of weirdo's out there!" said Jennifer.

After talking to Jennifer, Charlotte finished packing her belongings. She packed everything, including her laptop, the battery of the laptop, her sketchbook, pens and pencils, her mp3 player, clothes, etc. She also packed a few books as well. After everything was packed, she left, without leaving a note to her parents. They didn't care if she would be gone or no. They wouldn't miss her anyway. Three weeks or more after being on the road, she made her stop in Ireland.

It was then she decided to take a hike in the forest. She glad she remembered her lighter and flashlight in case things would get dark. As she continued to enter the forest, it had gotten darker.

_That's strange, I've been in this forest before, and it usually never gets this dark, _Charlotte thought as she continued further into the forest. But what she didn't notice, there was a large hole, that appeared to have recently been dug up. Suddenly, as she moved much further, she fell into the hole, and she kept falling. Charlotte screamed as she fell, and also wondering if she was ever going to land, because she just kept falling and falling. All of a sudden, she did land, and she crashed onto hard cobblestone, and fell into unconsciousness.

Fifteen minutes later, she could hear voices talking, but she could barely hear them, as she was still blacked out. "The poor lass, she is lost. We must take her in." said a deep voice. "Are you mad, father? We barely know her! She's a human! We cannot take her in our kingdom!" said another voice. "Son, she appears to be lost, someone needs to help her. We cannot just leave her here all alone. We will be taking her in." said the first voice. "Father, this isn't like you for taking in strangers." said the second voice, and then there was silence.

Thirty minutes later, Charlotte woke up in a large bedroom filled with tapestry and antiques. The place was beautiful. She couldn't figure out how she ended up here. Charlotte shrugged, as she picked up her bag, placing it on the bed.

But before she opened her bag up, she heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" Charlotte called out. Suddenly the large door opened, and to her surprise and shock, a man, just a couple inches taller than she is, entered. He was dressed in a dark blue fur coat, light blue tunic. His long, dark hair reached his shoulders, and his dark beard braided. Charlotte came close to fainting. It couldn't be. She knew who this figure is. She had been a fan of The Hobbit for years, and Lord of the Rings. She is now face to face with a dwarf! And not just a dwarf, but the Thorin Oakenshield!

But she realized he looked different, much younger, and he adorned a silver crown on his head. "I apologize for disturbing you miss, my grandfather sent me in to check up on you. He found you laying on the streets of Dale, alone. One of the guards discovered you first, but they sent for my grandfather. It was my grandfather who brought you here. I am Thorin Oakenshield, his grandson!" said Thorin. "My name's Charlotte, Charlotte Loveless. I have no idea where I am, or how I got here, but I'm scared as hell right now, excuse my language." said Charlotte.

Thorin chuckled.

"You are in Erebor, Miss Loveless. And there is no reason for you to be scared. Nobody is going to hurt you." said Thorin. "That's good to hear, because I done no wrong." said Charlotte. "There is sadness and worry in your eyes, Miss Loveless! Is there something on your mind that is troubling you?" asked Thorin. "Well, it's a long story. I left my home because my parents, they haven't been really loving towards me here of late. My father's been drinking, and he's been fighting with my mother every night, they hardly pay attention to me. Two, whenever I try to converse with them, they brush me away like nothing. I just don't understand what I've done wrong, Thorin. I love my parents, I really do. I just don't understand why they are like this." said Charlotte.

"Charlotte, I'm so sorry to hear this. Its sounds me it's the alcohol that is breaking up your family." said Thorin. "My father's an alcoholic It's a sickness. We all tried to get him to stop, but he refuses to listen. I come to realize we all cannot change him, he has to make the change himself, willingly." said Charlotte. "Unfortunately, that is true. And being an alcoholic isn't curable is it?" asked Thorin. "No. It isn't." said Charlotte, softly. "So what have you been doing since you left home?" asked Thorin.

"I wanted to travel the world. My last stop was in Ireland, but that plan went down the toilet. I was going to stay with a couple friends there, but apparently that didn't happen, so now I have no place to stay for a while." said Charlotte. "How about if you stay with us in Erebor? I'm sure Grandfather wouldn't mind you staying here." said Thorin. "Do you have a jewelry store I can work in? You see back at home, I worked as a jeweler. It was a family business. When my father retired, I took over. But I closed the business down since I decided to leave home." said Charlotte.

Thorin felt quite impressed hearing that Charlotte was a jeweler. "Do you make jewelry too?" asked Thorin. Charlotte smiled. "Absolutely. I am considering of making one for your grandpa since he did save me." said Charlotte. Thorin chuckled. "Grandfather would love that. In fact, I know a place where you can work on your jewelry. In the meantime, come and join us for supper, and meet the rest of my family!" said Thorin, extending hand. Charlotte smiled, taking the dwarf's hand, and they made their way into the dining area of the kingdom.

As they entered the dining hall, she saw many dwarves. At the head table sat Thror, his son Thrain, and next to him was Frerin, Thorin's brother, and Dis, Thorin's sister.

And next to Dis, sat two dwarves, one dressed in a red coat, named Balin, and beside him, a bald dwarf with a brown beard, named Dwalin. Thror noticed his grandson and the new guest entering the room and smiled. "Ah, I see the lass has woken up!" said Thror. "Grandfather, this is Charlotte Loveless, and I have spoken to her. She has lost her way, and has no where else to go. She told me of her family troubles, which is why she left. Also Charlotte, meet my father, Thrain, my brother Frerin, my sister Dis, and my friends, Balin and Dwalin!" said Thorin.

"Its nice meeting all of you!" smiled Charlotte. "Its nice meeting you too!" they all replied, smiling at the woman. Charlotte sat down next to Thorin at the table. As she ate, she told everyone her story of her family. They felt saddened to hear of this. "And you say there is no cure of this?" said Thror. "No. Nothing. We cannot change him, your majesty. He's the one, who has to change himself." said Charlotte sadly. "I'm so sorry to hear this, Miss Loveless. That is a very heart breaking story." said Balin. Tears began to swell in Charlotte's eyes, the more she talked about it, the more upset and sad she felt.

Thorin placed his hand on Charlotte's shoulders.

Thorin decided to lighten up the mood in the room. "I forgot to mention that Miss Loveless here is a skilled jeweler. She told me she worked as a jeweler in her world." said Thorin. "Oh, really? Is that true, Miss Loveless?" said Thror, brightly. "Yes. The business started by my father, but when he retired, he allowed me to take over. But when I decided to leave my home, I closed down the business, unfortunately. But I can still work as a jeweler in other places, though." said Charlotte. Charlotte felt a since of happiness returning to her again.

And excitement as well. She is actually speaking to her favorite people and characters of her books. And she realized some of the books she had packed with her, is related to it, and she had to find a way of keeping those books hidden. "How about a tour after supper, Miss Loveless?" asked Thorin. "I like that very much." said Charlotte. "And we'll come along too!" said Dis, Frerin, Balin and Dwalin together. "I just realized before I left, I forgot to pack my viola. I play the viola. I started playing for my school's orchestra." said Charlotte. "Wow! I just so happen I have a viol you can borrow, you can play for us sometime, Miss Loveless!" smiled Dwalin.

Charlotte smiled back. "Sometime, I will play for all of you!" smiled Charlotte.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

After the tour, they gathered in the Great Hall, by the fire place. Dwalin let Charlotte borrow his viol, so she could play for them. Charlotte took the viol, and she began to play. The song she played was one of her favorites: _Dust in the Wind, _by her favorite group, Kansas. The dwarves felt quite moved by the music and the song. When she finished, the dwarves applauded. "Oh, Miss Loveless! That is absolutely beautiful! We never heard such beautiful music like that before, and the song is beautiful!" said Thror.

"Do you like it, Thorin?" asked Charlotte. Thorin smiled. "I really like it a lot." said Thorin. "Do you play an instrument?" asked Charlotte. "Who? Me?" asked Thorin. "Yes, you." smirked Charlotte. "Of course I play an instrument, Miss Loveless! I play the harp." Thorin replied. "Oh! I love harp music! I love to hear you play, if you don't mind!" said Charlotte. Thorin smiled. "Why of course." said Thorin, standing up and he walked over to his harp, that is sitting by the fire place, and he sat down, pulling the instrument close to him, and he placed his fingers on the silver strings, and he started to play.

Charlotte watched in awe and amazement at the dwarf's amazing skill in the harp playing. Then, to her surprise, Thorin started to sing. It wasn't only the harp playing the stunned her, it was Thorin's beautiful rich baritone voice blending in with the music, they struck her. His voice blended with his handsome features so well. And suddenly a feeling came over her, but she shook it off. _Charlotte, you fool! You just met the dwarf yesterday how can you be falling in love with him already? _Charlotte thought.

When Thorin struck a final chord on the harp, Thorin ended his song. "Thorin, that is beautiful! You are very talented! And you have a very lovely voice." said Charlotte. "Thank you." said Thorin. "I am getting exhausted, I am ready for bed." said Charlotte. "Here, allow me to escort you to your chamber." said Thorin, smiling. "I like that Thorin." said Charlotte. Thorin escorts Charlotte to her chamber. "Charlotte, I can show you where you will be working, if you want to start your jeweler work. Tomorrow morning, after breakfast. How's that sound?" said Thorin. Charlotte smiled. "I like that Thorin, thank you!" said the woman.

"Good night, Charlotte." said Thorin. "Good night, Thorin!" Charlotte replied. And Thorin leaves her room, closing the door behind him.

Charlotte quickly changed into her night clothes, and she climbed into bed, falling to sleep. The next morning, Thorin kept his word that after breakfast, he would show her where she would be working on her jewelry. Once that was done, Charlotte began working right away. And her first job she was going to make something special for Thror, and Thorin as well, since Thorin too had been so kind with her, during her few days of stay in Erebor. Thorin had left her there for her work, since he had to join his Grandfather for an audience that same day.

It took Charlotte a few days working on both items. On the fifth, and final day, she finally finished them. That same day, she ate lunch with Thorin, Dis, Frerin, Thrain, Balin and Dwalin. And everyone in the room remained silent, and looking troubled. "I finished the King's gift today." said Charlotte speaking up. But no one replied to Charlotte's statement. "Did I say something wrong?" asked the woman, and her eyes narrowed. "Charlotte, we have some sad news. Our grandfather, he's not doing so well right now." said Thorin. "He's not sick is he?" said Charlotte.

"If you put it that way, yes. Charlotte, he's under the gold sickness." said Thorin, and he began to explain what gold sickness is to Charlotte, and then it struck her.

The gold sickness almost reminded her of her father and his alcohol. Charlotte's heart sank to her feet. "Oh good heavens no. Just like Pa!" gasped Charlotte. Charlotte began to weep openly. "Charlotte.." said Thorin, putting his arm around her. "Just like father!" cried out Charlotte. Thorin remembered Charlotte telling him of her father's addiction to alcohol, and he realized that his grandfather's gold sickness reminded her of it, and how both are related. Even Thorin's heart sank at this. He didn't know what to say or do to help Charlotte, and he knew Charlotte already considered Thror like a father to her.

Thorin held her close to him, as she wept. Thorin's own tears swelled up. After a while, Charlotte looked at Thorin. "Thorin, do you think its safe for me to talk to him?" asked Charlotte. "Charlotte, I highly advise you not too. It really isn't safe, not right now." said Balin. Charlotte bowed her head. "He's more like a father to me than my own father, Balin. And now this is happening to him, its like I'm losing another father as well. Why does this things always happen to me?!' cried out Charlotte. "Charly." said Thorin, and it was the first time Thorin ever called her by her informal name.

"Charly, come. You need some quiet time. Don't worry I'll be with you." said Thorin.

And he guided Charly to her chambers, and he sat with her at least for a while. "Charly, do you think you will be okay alone?" asked Thorin. "Yes, Thorin. I'll be fine." said Charlotte softly. After Thorin left, Charly picked up her viol that Dwalin gave her, and she began playing. The music was now mournful and sad. As Thorin walked down the corridor, he could hear the mournful music coming from Charlotte's chambers. "Oh, Charly." whispered Thorin, and he bowed his head, walking away. Thorin went to his own chamber, and he sat on his bed, bowing his head in his hands.

After sitting a while, Thorin climbed into his bed. He noticed the viola music had stopped, and Thorin realized that Charlotte had went to bed. _Mahal, I hope she's okay, _Thorin thought, as he closed his eyes and drifted off into deep. The next morning, Charlotte met up with the others at breakfast, this time Thror joined them. "My lord, I made a gift for you!" said Charlotte, smiling brightly. "Oh you have?" said Thror, with delight. "Yes. It is my way of saying thank you for helping me." said Charlotte, and she gave Thror an emerald brooch. "Miss Loveless, this is quite beautiful! You made this yourself?" said the dwarf king.

"Yes, and I've made one for Thorin too." said Charlotte.

"Thank you, Miss Loveless." said Thror, taking the brooch. Shortly, Thorin arrived and he sat down next to Charlotte. "I haven't forgotten you, Thorin." smiled Charlotte. "Oh really?" said Thorin. Charlotte reached in her pocket, and gave Thorin a diamond brooch. "Wow, Charlotte! I'm quite impressed, this is very, very beautiful!" said Thorin. "Its my way of saying thank you too, for helping me." said Charlotte. "You're welcome, Charlotte." said Thorin, taking the brooch. As they ate in silence for a while, Thorin spoken up. "Charlotte, you wouldn't mind taking a stroll with me on the balcony today?" asked Thorin.

Charlotte smiled. "I don't mind at all." said Charlotte. "We'll go after breakfast." said Thorin. The woman nodded. After breakfast, Charlotte wanted to make a quick stop to her chambers before they go for their stroll on the balcony. "Why do you need your bag for?" asked Thorin. "I don't know. I don't like leaving my things behind." said Charlotte. Suddenly, Charlotte stood frozen, and she felt her head started to hurt. "Charly? Charly! Are you okay?" asked Thorin. But Charlotte didn't respond.

Suddenly as her headache worsened, a bright flash shown before her eyes, and something happened to her, something that never happened to her before. She started having visions. Psychic visions. The first vision, she sees herself and Thorin strolling outside on the balcony, and Balin joined them. Suddenly, she saw flames coming towards them. She could hear Thorin yell 'Dragon!' and ordered Balin to sound the alarms. Suddenly, she found herself in Thorin's arms, and they ran helping others evacuate the mountain. Her second vision, she could see Thorin helping his father and grandfather out of the Mountain. The third vision, she had, she saw an army of elves led by the Elf King Thranduil, Thorin cries out for help, but the elves moved away.

Charlotte collapsed to the ground, and her body began to shake. "Charlotte! Charlotte!" cried out Thorin, kneeling beside her. Dis, who was nearby could hear Thorin crying out, and she quickly came in. "What's going on with Charlotte?" asked Dis. "I don't know. All I know is she reached for her bag, and she stood frozen, all of a sudden, she collapsed to the ground, and she began to have convulsions." said Thorin. Dis knelt to Charlotte. "Charlotte, come back to us. Miss Loveless! Its okay, please come back to us." said Dis. Suddenly, Charlotte stopped shaking, and her eyes opened up.

Thorin and Dis slowly helped Charlotte help.

"Charlotte, what happened? Are you okay?" asked Thorin, gently. "I don't know, Thorin. Something like this never happened to me before! I was having visions! Psychic visions! I never had those before." said Charlotte. "What are these visions, Charly?" asked Thorin. "Please don't get upset if I tell you. The visions show that we were attacked by a dragon." said Charlotte.. Thorin and Dis looked at each other. "But there hasn't been a dragon in ages! How can this be possible?" said Thorin softly. "Thorin, like I said before, I never had visions before. And its scary." wept Charlotte.

Thorin held Charlotte close to her. "Its okay, Charlotte. They're only visions." whispered the dwarf, running his fingers through her hair. Charlotte looked into Thorin's blue eyes. "Are you sure you'll be up for the walk?" asked Thorin. "I'm still up for the walk, Thorin." said Charlotte. Thorin smiled, helping Charlotte stand up. "Come, we can go for our stroll now." said Thorin. Charlotte grabbed her bag, and both her and Thorin leave her chambers, followed by Dis.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Shortly, Charlotte found herself out on the balcony with Thorin, and they walked quietly, looking out on the mountain. Shortly, Balin caught up with them. "Good morning, Miss Charlotte and Thorin!" piped in Balin. "Good morning, Balin!" smiled Charlotte. "Nice day, isn't it?" said Balin. "A nice day for a stroll." said Charlotte. As the three of them walked quietly for a while, Charlotte could feel a heavy gust of wind in the air. "I don't like the feel of that wind." said Charlotte. Suddenly, to her shock and dismay, her visions had came true! Charlotte looked up, and she saw a dragon coming towards them, breathing fire!

"Balin, sound the alarms! Charly, come with me!" cried out Thorin. Pretty soon, everyone began evacuating the Mountain. Charlotte felt stunned that her visions were coming true. And it terrified her. "Dwalin! Keep Charly safe! I must get my father and grandfather!" Thorin called out to Dwalin. Dwalin nodded. "Come, Charly. Lets get out of here." said Dwalin. Hours later, Charlotte and the others found themselves out in the open. Suddenly, Charlotte saw the Elf King Thranduil and his elves coming towards them. Thorin and Charlotte both called out for help, but they didn't respond and they turn away.

"YOU SONS OF A BITCHES COME BACK!" screamed Charlotte. But the a elven armies already had gone. Thorin roared in anger. Charlotte collapsed to the ground, weeping heavily. Thorin, pulled her close to him. "Look at me, Charlotte." said Thorin firmly. Charlotte looked into Thorin's eyes. "Your visions you told me came true! You have some gift, I didn't know about?" said Thorin. "Thorin, I told you earlier I never experienced it before, it just came to me. I didn't know they were going to come true. Thorin, I'm terrified, especially at the fact they came true." wept Charlotte.

Thorin gently ran his fingers through her hair. "I wish I could block them." said Charlotte softly. "Charlotte, some things you cannot block. If it's a gift you have, you have to learn to accept it." said Thorin softly. Charlotte sat dismally, she felt glad she saved her belongings when she did, otherwise, she would've lost the. Thorin went over to his father and grandfather, and they discussed plans on their next move. They have decided to depart to Ered Luin, and move there. Suddenly, a dwarf approached them. "My lord, we found a woman laying amongst the dead, and she's still living." said the dwarf. "Bring her forth, and we'll check her identity." said Thror.

Charlotte sat and watched as Thror and the dwarf exchanged words. Shortly the dwarf left. A few minutes later, the dwarf returned with the woman, who was limping. Charlotte could not believe her eyes. She recognized the woman. It was her friend Jennifer! "JENNIFER!" cried out Charlotte, and she ran to her. "Charly?!" gasped Jennifer. "You know her, Miss Loveless?" said Thror. "Know her? Of course I know her, she's my best friend! Jenny, how in the hell did you get here?" asked Charlotte. "I followed you to Ireland, Charlotte. The same path you took All of a sudden, I tripped in this large hole, and I found myself here, and I saw everything was on fire, and I nearly got burned by this giant dinosaur." said Jennifer.

"Jennifer, that was not a dinosaur. That was a dragon." said Charlotte. "Holy shit!" cried out Jennifer. "Jennifer, your language." said Charlotte. "My apologies." said Jennifer. Charlotte introduces Jennifer to Thror, Thrain, Thorin, Dis, Frerin, Balin and Dwalin. "It was Thror, Thrain and Thorin who saved me, and they took me in their home, well was their home until the dragon arrived." said Charlotte sadly. "I'm so glad to see you Charly. You had me so worried when you left! Without saying a word!" said Jennifer. "Jenny, I told you I was leaving, remember?" said Charlotte. "Charlotte, can I have a word with you alone for just a minute?" asked Jennifer.

And the two friends walked away from the dwarves. "Isn't these people from The Hobbit? What in blazes? How did you get here? Did someone use magic on you? Or on us?" said Jennifer. "I don't know, Jennifer. I really don't remember how it happened, and right now, I don't care. I'm among people who are very kind to me, and I want to be with them." said Charlotte. "Oh, Charlotte! Don't tell me you have feelings for Thorin!" teased Jennifer. "Jennifer, Thorin and I are friends, and nothing more." said Charlotte. Jennifer snorted.

"Charly, I know you. You've always loved Thorin Oakenshield! He was your favorite dwarf! I remember every time you turn around, you always draw pictures of him, or looking at pictures of him. I remember the nude drawing of Thorin you drew, and I still have it!" said Jennifer. "Jennifer, don't you dare show off that picture!" snapped Charlotte. "Charly, you really think I'm going to do that?" said Jennifer. "Hand over the drawing, Jen." ordered Charlotte. "No." said Jennifer. "I SAID HAND IT OVER!" yelled Charlotte. "Sorry, finders keepers, losers weepers!" shot back Jennifer. Suddenly Charlotte began chasing Jennifer around the area, trying to get the drawing from Jennifer.

"You give me that drawing now!" roared Charlotte.

Suddenly, Thorin stopped them. "What is this meaning of this, ladies?" boomed Thorin. "Trying to get an embarrassing drawing I made back from my friend, and she won't return it." said Charlotte. "Come on, its not that embarrassing, Charlotte." said Jennifer. "You don't mind if I have a look?" asked Thorin. Charlotte's eyes widened, then anger clouded over her. "HELL NO!" barked Charlotte. "And why not?" said Thorin, sharply. "Because, the drawing-well, its rather naughty." said Charlotte. "Jennifer, show me the drawing." said Thorin.

Jennifer unfolded the paper in her hand, and handed the paper to Thorin, and he looked at it. His eyes widened, in amusement when he saw the drawing. "This is me! Naked! When did you make this?" asked Thorin. "Last-!" began Jennifer, but Charlotte covered her friend's mouth. "Two nights ago." said Charlotte. Thorin chuckled. "Very nice, Charlotte. You are a good artist." smiled Thorin. "Thank you." scowled Charlotte and she walked away. "Charly!" called out Jennifer. "I'll go talk to her." said Thorin. Charlotte felt like strangling her friend right now.

She couldn't believe her friend would just out right embarrass her like she did.

The drawing she made of Thorin was meant for private only, and Jennifer just had to show the drawing to Thorin. "Charlotte." said Thorin, softly. "Go away." said Charlotte. "Charly, you are embarrassed aren't you?" said Thorin, sitting down beside her. "I wish I could just punch that woman in the nose for that. She done that on purpose. That drawing was meant for private, and she just had to go and…" rambled Charlotte, but Thorin placed his hand on her lips.

"Charlotte, if it makes you feel better, I have kept the drawing and I promise you no one is going to look at it, except for myself and you." said Thorin. Charlotte remained silent. "I don't think she meant to embarrass you." said Thorin. "Oh yes she did. She always done it." said Charlotte. "Don't let the sun go down on your anger, Charlotte. She is your friend, and she will never tend to hurt you." said Thorin softly. Charlotte looked behind her, and she saw Jennifer talking to Frerin for a little bit, and then Jennifer looked at Charlotte.

Charlotte sighed "You're right, Thorin. I can't stay mad at Jenny for a long time." said Charlotte, smiling. Jennifer walked over to Charlotte. "You're not still mad at me are you, Charly?" asked Jennifer. Charlotte smiled. "No, I'm not." said Charlotte.

"I'll go ahead and let you two chat." said Thorin, and he walked away from the two friends. "I noticed you were talking to Frerin." said Charlotte. "Yes, he is very nice." said Jennifer. "So how was life with you after I left?" asked Charlotte. "The same old, same old. Nothing really new actually. I did get promoted on my job." said Jennifer. Later, Thorin approached them. "We're going to begin our journey to Ered Luin, ladies Grab your belongings." said Thorin. Both women nodded, and they reached for their belongings, and they followed Thorin and the others.

As they began their journey, Thorin over heard Jennifer and Charlotte talking. "So you really like him then, Charly?" asked Jennifer. "Yes. I do. He's quite a dwarf." said Charlotte. Thorin grinned. _Charlotte, is in love with me? Why didn't she came and tell me? _Thorin thought. Hours later, they made camp for the night. Thorin walked over to Charlotte. "Charly, do you have a minute?" asked Thorin. "Sure." said Charlotte. Thorin sat down next to the woman. "I over heard you and Jennifer talking, and you mentioned something to her, about you being in love with me. Is that true?" asked Thorin.

"I was really hoping you wouldn't hear that, Thorin." said Charlotte softly.

"Charly, there is nothing to be ashamed of. You could at least told me about it earlier." said Thorin. "I was afraid too." said Charlotte. Thorin took Charlotte's hands. "Charly, I felt the same way for you. Even from the beginning, I've been wanting to confront you of this, but many things came up." said Thorin. "So you feel the same for me?" said Charlotte. "Yes, Charlotte." said Thorin, placing his hand on Charlotte's face gently. To Charlotte's surprise, he leaned towards her, pressing his lips onto hers, kissing her slowly and gently.

When the kiss broke, Charlotte felt weak, and she continued leaning towards him. And she returned in favor, with a much longer kiss. "You two keep that up, you might as well play tonsil hockey!" Jennifer called out. And that ended the moment. "Jennifer! Could you be talking to Frerin or at least somebody?" snapped Charlotte. "Charlotte, you need to lighten up." said Jennifer. "Oh, you just wait! Your time will come! And I'm going to keep drilling you until you got mad." said Charlotte. "And I will join you!" grinned Thorin.

And that silent Jennifer. Charlotte had enough of Jennifer's jokes and musings for one day. Charlotte had a rough day, as well as Thorin and his family. And Jennifer just cannot keep her mouth shut. Charlotte felt extremely tired, and she laid her head on Thorin's chest.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The next morning they woke up, and it was raining. "This rain sucks." said Charlotte. Thorin laughed. "Try and get used to it, Charly." said Thorin. Suddenly Jennifer started to sing really loudly. She was listening to her mp3 player. It was Milli Vanilli's 'Blame it on the Rain'.

_Blame it on the rain, _

_Keeps falling, falling!  
Blame it on the stars _

_Keep shining bright…_

_Blame it on the Rain-YEAH! YEAH!_

"Nice choice of song to sing on a day like this, Jen." said Charlotte. "Your friend's got quite a voice!" smiled Balin. "Can we hear that song again?" called out Dwalin. "If you sing with me. All of you can sing with me." said Jennifer. Thorin rolled his eyes. Jennifer began again, this time the others joined in with her. Even Thorin sang a little bit. As for Charlotte, she hated the song, and she begged someone else to give it a go.

"Thorin, its your turn to sing something! You have quite a voice on you." said Charlotte. "Charly, I'm not much in the mood for singing." said Thorin. "Please?" said Charlotte. Thorin sighed. "Very well." said Thorin. Thorin cleared his throat, and he began to sing a song in khazadul. It almost sounded more like chanting, than it was singing. But Charlotte and Jennifer both thought it was beautiful. "And now you see why I have the hots for him, Jen." grinned Charlotte. "He should start a band." smiled Jennifer. "You know, he would make a great lead vocals for a rock band. He's got the hair for it." said Charlotte.

Both women laughed. Thorin shortly ended his song, and Thorin could hear sighs behind him. "Thorin, I do believe you have a certain woman who adores your voice!" said Dwalin. "Oh, gee Dwalin! I haven't noticed!" said Thorin, with a slight smile, and he turned to Charlotte, who smiled slightly at the dwarf. On the fifth night, they made camp, and Charlotte remained close to Thorin, showing him her favorite books. "Gone With The Wind, Pride and Prejudice, War and Peace, Tale of Two Cities.." said Thorin, out loud looking over the books.

There was another book, but Charlotte kept it hidden. "War and Peace seems interesting. You don't mind if I read it?" asked Thorin. Charlotte smiled.

"Just be gentle with it, Thorin. It is a very old book. It was my grandmother's!" Charlotte reminded him. "I'll be very careful, I promise." said Thorin, smiling. He took the book and began reading it. "Oh, you got Thorin into reading some of your books." said Jennifer. "Yep." said Charlotte. "You didn't show him the other book you have do you?" whispered Jennifer. "No need to worry, I have it hidden. If he sees the book and reads it, things are going to look bad, really bad. He will turn me away, and his family too. They'll think we're witches. Its bad enough, I already got psychic abilities already, which Thorin knows about, and he's not upset about it." said Charlotte.

"Good." said Jennifer. Charlotte took out her sketch book, and began drawing her sketch of Balin and Dwalin together. Several days later, they arrived in Ered Luin, and they made their settlement. Six weeks later after getting settled and Thorin had found work in a forge, Charlotte had began her jewelry business, with Jennifer assisting her. And things remained calm for all of them, at least for a little while. Dis also had recently got married, and months after that, she became pregnant with her first child, Fili. During the time of Fili's infancy, Charlotte and Jennifer helped Dis out whenever they could, alongside with Thorin, Balin and Dwalin.

One day, while Charlotte worked in her jewelry business, Jennifer was away at the forge getting materials from Thorin. Two or three dwarf women entered Charlotte's shop, and the first woman frowned at Charlotte. "How may I help you ladies today?" asked Charlotte kindly. "We're not here to buy anything, Miss Loveless. I'm here to discuss to you about your presence here." said the first woman darkly. "Introduce yourself." said Charlotte, calmly. She couldn't understand why these dwarf women aren't happy.

"I am Silvania Copper fire, my father is Nakur Copper Fire, who's among the council members of King Thror. My father isn't happy with two humans among his court, and several other dwarves as well. Also word is out that you and Thorin Oakenshield, Thror's grandson, are courting. Let me inform you, Miss Loveless, as daughter of Nakur Copper Fire, has plans of arranging marriage of me to Thorin Oakenshield." said Silvania, darkly. "Why are you saying this? Nobody has spoken of this when we lived in Erebor! And now you're bringing this up? Let me assure you, Silvania, I have done no wrong to your people! As for Thorin, I am not courting him, and I don't know where you are getting these sources from!" snapped Charlotte.

"We're going to make sure that you and your friend are out of Ered Luin. This isn't over yet." scowled Silvania. And she slammed the door as they left. Charlotte let out a loud yell in anger. Jennifer came in, and she noticed her friend looking troubled. "Charlotte! Are you okay? What happened? I just saw several dwarf women leave the shop in anger!" said Jennifer. Charlotte told Jennifer what recently transpired. "This is an outrage! No dwarf has spoken up against you when you lived in Erebor! Now why are they speaking out against you now? That doesn't make any sense!" huffed Jennifer. "I don't know what's going on, Jenny." said Charlotte.

Later, Charlotte and Jennifer returned home. Charlotte hardly spoken a word over supper, and it concerned a lot of them. "What's wrong, Charlotte?" asked Thorin. "She had a really bad day at the shop today." said Jennifer. "Tell us about it." said Thror. Charlotte spoken up, telling her what the dwarves had told her. Then Charlotte glared at Thorin. "Thorin, why didn't you tell me you are part of an arranged marriage?" snapped Charlotte. "Charlotte, I've meant to tell you about it, but I was planning to decline the offer any way!" explained Thorin. "We're going to settle this tomorrow. I will speak to Nakur about this and his daughter." said Thror.

"Thror, they want me and Jennifer out of your kingdom. We had do no wrong." said Charlotte. "Don't worry, Miss Loveless. This matter will be taken care of tomorrow!" said Thror. Later, after supper, Charlotte stood outside on a balcony. Tears streaming down her face. She could hear foot steps behind her. Charlotte turned, and there was Thorin, standing behind her. "Charlotte, I'm sorry that this is happening." said Thorin softly. "They are right. Jennifer and I shouldn't be here. We will leave tomorrow at sunrise." said Charlotte. "No-you're not going to leave, Charlotte! Please don't leave!" begged Thorin. "Thorin, your people don't want Jenny and I here, and if that's what the people want, that is what they're going to get." said Charlotte.

"Listen, Charlotte. My grandfather is going to talk to them tomorrow of this, and he will put them in their place. I beg of you, Charly. Don't leave. I love you!" whispered Thorin. "Thorin.." began Charlotte. "Charlotte, I'll give you a reason to stay." whispered Thorin, and he drew the woman into his arms, leaning towards her, pressing her lips onto hers, kissing her long and passionately. When the kiss broke, Charlotte looked at Thorin. "Thorin-you're making this difficult." said Charlotte, tears streaming down her face. "Charly, no one is going to come between us. Not under my watch or my grandfather's." whispered Thorin, gently caressing her cheek.

"Think about it, Charly." said Thorin, and he went back inside the home. Charlotte shortly followed, and she went to her chamber. The next morning, Charlotte and Jennifer joined the others to listen in on the audience with Nakur and his daughter, Silvania. "We are protesting against the humans who are staying with you. They don't belong here, they are not dwarves. Also, we need to discuss our arrangement of my daughter's marriage with your grandson, Thorin." said Nakur.

Thror told them that Charlotte and Jennifer had no home, and they took them in. He found Charlotte has a valuable asset with her knowledge in jewels, another reason why he had chosen her to stay with them. "Jeweler or no, she's still a human, and she shouldn't be here. And if we win this vote, the two of them will leave." said Nakur. Charlotte couldn't believe that Thror allowed Nakur and the council to agree to call a vote on it. This wasn't good. Anger clouded over her. "Jennifer, lets go. We're leaving." said Charlotte. "But Charlotte, they haven't voted yet!" said Jennifer. "I don't care. We're leaving." shouted Charlotte.

Jennifer nodded. Jennifer followed Charlotte to the chambers, and they packed their belongings. Charlotte sat down and began writing a letter to Thorin:

_**Dearest Thorin,**_

_**I'm sorry, but we had to leave. Your grandfather had to agree with the council on the voting, and to me that was a sign of having Jennifer and I out. So we're making it easier on all of them that we are willing to leave Ered Luin. Don't fret, my love. Our paths will cross again. I'm going to miss you terribly. Tell everyone fare well for me and Jenny.**_

_**Love, **_

_**Charlotte Loveless.**_

After writing the letter, Charlotte and Jennifer left. Tears streaming down Charlotte's face as they left. She hated the fact she had to leave Thorin and his family. "We will make for Bree first and then to the Shire. Maybe some of the hobbits in the Shire will take us in." said Jennifer. Charlotte nodded in agreement.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Meanwhile inside the Mountain, the meeting ended, and Thror had banished Nakur and his daughter from Ered Luin. He wanted Charlotte and Jennifer to stay. As for some of the dwarves who took the side of Nakur, they went with the exiled dwarf and his daughter. Suddenly, Balin noticed Charlotte and Jennifer are missing. "My lords, they are gone!" exclaimed Balin. "Charlotte and Jennifer are gone?!" cried out Thorin. "We must search for them. They have to be around here somewhere!" said Thrain.

Thorin decided to search in Charlotte's chamber's first. And it was then, he discovered Charlotte's note on the bed. Thorin's heart sank when he read the letter. Thror, Thrain, Balin, Dwalin, Dis and Frerin entered the room. "What is it, my son?" asked Thrain. "They have left." said Thorin sadly, dropping the note on the floor. Thorin slowly sat on the bed, stunned at the thought Charlotte and Jennifer had left Ered Luin. Thror took the note and read it out loud. "Well they have left. But in due time, they will come back." said Thror.

"They aren't coming back, grandfather! She said so in the letter!" snapped Thorin angrily.

Thorin left the room angrily. He was angry and hurt over Charlotte's departure. He tried talking to her. Why didn't she believe him? Meanwhile, Charlotte and Jennifer arrive in Bree, and they made arrangements with the Inn keeper of staying there a while. After the agreement, they decided to stay in Bree.

**Ten years later…**

It had been ten years since Charlotte and Jennifer had left Ered Luin, and their stay in Bree. They enjoyed their stay of course, and made friends with some of the hobbits and other people that have come to visit there. But Charlotte hadn't stop thinking of Thorin. She had not seen the dwarf in ten years, and it ached her. She had desired to see Thorin. Barliman Butterbur, the Inn Keeper hired Charlotte as a barmaid. This would help her to keep busy, instead of sitting around being bored all the time, and he also hired Jennifer to help.

"Ladies, an important group of dwarves are arriving tonight. And I'm asking you two to be the main ones to serve food and drinks to them, tonight." said Barliman. When the Inn keeper mentioned dwarves, Charlotte hoped they would be Thorin and his family and friends. "Did you hear that, Jenny? A group of dwarves are arriving tonight!" said Charlotte with excitement.

"Jenny, they may not be Thorin and them. They could be another group of dwarves." said Jennifer. "Jenny, it has to be Thorin. Who else could it be?" said Charlotte. Later, evening came, the dwarves arrived, and Charlotte's hunches nailed it on, she saw Thorin entering the Inn, following behind his companions. "They are here with a meeting with Gandalf." said Barliman. Charlotte couldn't believe she had to be the one to serve drinks and food to them. She took deep breathes, as she approached their table. _Ten years, Charly. Ten years since you've since Thorin. _Charlotte thought.

Once she approached the table, she cleared her throat. All the dwarves looked up at her, and Thorin turned his attention looked up, and to his surprise, there stood Charlotte. "CHARLOTTE!" exclaimed Thorin, standing up, his eyes widened in surprise and delight. "Thorin!" smiled Charlotte. Suddenly, the delight in Thorin's features changed. It from delight to anger. Charlotte couldn't figure it out. "Don't just stand there, Miss Loveless. Go bring us some food and drink." growled Thorin. Charlotte didn't understand Thorin's change in mood. She was hoping he would be happy to see her. And she noticed he wasn't happy at all!

Charlotte's heart sank. What has she done to deserve him being angry with her?

And then she realized he had every right to be angry. She had left him, and she could understand the anger and sadness in him. He didn't want her to leave. "Jenny, you serve the food and drinks. I don't feel so well." said Charlotte sadly. "Are you okay, Miss Loveless?" asked Barliman. "I'm fine, Barley. I just need to be alone." said Charlotte. "Charlotte, did Thorin say hi to you?" asked Jennifer. "No, he turned into an ass hole, I was really hoping he would be happy to see me, instead, he gets rude with me." snapped Charlotte. "Oh, Charly!" said Jennifer. Charlotte spoken to Barliman for a little while, and then she stormed outside the Inn, slamming the door behind her.

Thorin did take notice of Charlotte, stepping outside. Jennifer shortly served the drinks and food, and she served Thorin's last. "It would be greatly appreciated if you would've been a little nicer to Charly." said Jennifer. "Jennifer, don't give me any lectures. She left me, Jennifer! Do you have any idea how much it hurt when the both of you left? Don't you?" snapped Thorin. "Thorin, she felt like she wasn't wanted their by the dwarves. If you own people didn't want us there, we agreed with the people." said Jennifer. "But Jennifer, my grandfather had sent the dwarves into exile! He punished them for their cruel behavior towards you and Charly!" said Thorin.

Jennifer gasped. "Thorin, I didn't know that! Charlotte didn't know that either! She-Oh crap." said Jennifer sharply. "Thorin, you must go talk to her." insisted Balin. Thorin just stood there. "But-" protested Thorin. "Go and talk to her, shit head." snapped Jennifer. "Where is she?" asked Thorin. "She's sitting outside the Inn." replied Jennifer. Thorin nodded, and he walked outside, and he found Charly sitting on the grass underneath a tree. She looked up at the stars, tears streaming down her face.

"Charlotte." said Thorin, coolly. Charlotte looked up. "Oh, its you. What made you finally decide to talk to me. You know when I first saw you enter tonight, I felt so delighted to see you, Thorin, words cannot express my excitement. Until you got angry with me for no apparent reason. What have I done to you that you became angry with me?" said Charlotte. "Charly, you left me, that's why I'm upset! You had no idea what happened after you left. My grandfather had sent Nakur, his horrible whore of a daughter, and those lousy excuse of dwarves away!" snapped Thorin. Charlotte's mouth dropped open in shock, she didn't know that happened.

Charlotte bowed her head. "Thorin-I'm so sorry. I didn't know. Oh, Thorin." said Charlotte, her voice filled with emotion, and then after a little while, she broke down in tears.

"Charly." whispered Thorin, pulling Charlotte's chin up, having Charlotte looking into the dwarf's blue eyes. "I wished you never listened to those bumbling idiots saying those horrible things of you. You shouldn't allow people like that effect our feelings for each other, Charly. Charly, I love you And the day you left, my heart just sank. I didn't want to lose you, and the day you left, I felt like I lost you." said Thorin gently. "You really never lost me, Thorin. I still loved you, and I will always love you." said Charlotte, taking Thorin's hand.

Thorin leaned towards her. "Forgive me, Thorin." whispered Charlotte. "I forgive you." whispered Thorin, and he leaned towards her, pressing his lips onto hers, and they kissed passionately. When the kiss broke, they looked at each other. "I am glad to see you, Charly. I missed you terribly." said Thorin, taking Charlotte's hand. "What brings you this way?" asked Charlotte. "We're waiting for Gandalf to arrive for a meeting. We're making plans of going to reclaim Erebor." said Thorin. "Really?" said Charlotte. "Yes. We must go inside. The wizard could be showing up any minute." said Thorin.

As they entered the Inn, Charlotte noticed a few scary looking men glaring at Thorin. "Why are those assholes looking at you like that?" asked Charlotte.

"Don't pay any heed to them." said Thorin, as the two of them returned to the company. "Oh look, they made up!" said Bofur. Anastasia noticed Fili and Kili. She hadn't seen Fili since he was newborn, but this was her first meeting with Kili. "Fili, I never knew you had a brother!" smiled Charlotte. Charlotte remained with the company catching up with them, since she hadn't seen (at least Balin and Dwalin) in ten years. "Do you think Thorin would let you come with us to Erebor?" asked Fili. "I really don't know, Fili. I really doubt it." said Charlotte. "Well it doesn't hurt to ask!" said Kili.

Fili and Kili wanted Charlotte to come along with them. But it was the matter of getting through Thorin is the deal, because Thorin is very protective of her, and she knew he would definitely say no. Charlotte finally decided once and for all to talk to Thorin about it before Gandalf arrived. "Thorin, I need to ask you a question. Even though I know the answer would be, but hearing it from you is important." said Charlotte. "What is it, Charly?" asked Thorin, taking a sip of his drink. "I was wondering if Jenny and I could join you on your quest?" said Charlotte.

Thorin slammed his mug down on the table.

"No. You and Jennifer are most certainly not going on the quest. For one, this quest could be dangerous, and the last thing I need is for you and Jennifer to be eaten by a dragon. Secondly, you both don't have any fighting skills, and third of all, you both are women, and would slow us down." said Thorin. "I knew it. I just frikken knew it! You are an arrogant, chuavenist bastard! How dare you say that about me, and Jennifer! Let me tell you something, Mister Oakenshield! Just because we're women, that doesn't mean we're aren't capable to fight. Let e tell you, I am master black belt in judo, karate, and studied ninja! Don't you tell me that Jenny and I both can't fight!" snapped Charlotte.

"Don't raise your voice at me woman! The answer is no! I said you're not going!" barked Thorin. "And you said we'll slow you down? Thanks, I love you too Thorin. You surely really do care for me! If I slow you down, then why did I even bother being with you?" yelled Charlotte. Charlotte slapped Thorin in the face and marched off. _"Damn it!" _roared Thorin in khazadul, and he slammed his fist on the table. Shortly Gandalf arrived and they began their meeting.

Meanwhile, Charlotte began packing her belongings. Jennifer shortly entered the room.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Charly, where do you think you're going?" asked Jennifer. "Away. Away from this sand blasted Inn. And away from that pig headed, arrogant bastard of a dwarf!" roared Charlotte. "You and Thorin didn't get into it again, did you?" asked Jennifer. "We did. They are planning to start their journey in reclaiming Erebor, and Fili and Kili really wants us to go with them. When I approached Thorin about it, he quickly said no. He said we didn't know how to fight, we'll slow them down, and that because we're women too." huffed Charlotte. "That's bull shit! Charly, I cannot understand what you see in that pig headed mother-!" began Jennifer.

"I don't either. And I now I regret it. If this is how he's going to think in the long run, then I wasted my time with him. He has changed, Jennifer. He's not the same Thorin that I met so many years ago." said Charlotte sadly. "I noticed." said Jennifer sadly. "Well Jenny, are you coming?" asked Charlotte. "Charlotte, we can't just go now!" said Jennifer. "Jennifer, I said we're going!" snapped Charlotte. Jennifer sighed. "Fine." grumbled Jennifer. When they finished packing, Barliman noticed the two women carrying their belongings with them. "Are you leaving ladies?" asked Barliman in surprise.

"Yes. We need to find a place that's quiet, I'm sorry Barliman. We really enjoyed our stay here, but its not where we want to live permanently. Farewell, and thank you for taking us in." said Charlotte. "You're welcome, Miss Loveless." said Barliman. But no sooner as Charlotte and Jennifer was about to step out the door, Balin stopped them. And standing behind Balin was Thorin. "Where are you going?" asked Balin. "Somewhere there is peace and quiet, Balin. I'm sorry. But we're just not wanted here. Not among your people." said Charlotte. "Now, Miss Charly." began Balin. Thorin turned away from Charlotte.

"Uncle, what are you doing? If you don't let her go with us, you're going to lose her forever!" snapped Fili. "Fili, stay out of this." snapped Thorin. Dwalin then spoken up. "You two just recently made up, and now you're at each others throats again! Why can't you just let the women come along? I would be more than happy to train them in weapons!" said Dwalin. "I cannot believe you people! Who's side are you on anyways?" barked Thorin. "We're not on anybody's side, Thorin. We don't like seeing you and Charlotte this way. Do you not love her, Thorin?" asked Dwalin.

Thorin fell silent. Gandalf then spoke up.

"Thorin, if you must know! We could use more people in this company. In fact, that is another thing I have to confess to you. It was I who sent Charlotte here years ago when she fell in the dark hole. I also brought in Jennifer too. You know a little thank you, would be nice." said the wizard. "You-mean-to tell me, you sent Charlotte here on your own will?" barked Thorin. "Yes. Because I have my intentions on why she is needed in your company. Her and Jennifer both." said Gandalf.

Charlotte and Jennifer still stood at the door listening to the conversation between dwarf and wizard. "Well that explains everything then! You sent us here, did you?" snapped Charlotte stepping forward. "Yes." said Gandalf. "Why didn't you tell me this before? Why didn't you come to me in the beginning and explain everything to me?" snapped Charlotte. "Charlotte, I was occupied at the time of this, and you were still-" broken off Gandalf. "I know." said Charlotte, interrupting Gandalf. Gandalf turned to Thorin. "Well, Thorin? What is your decision?" said Gandalf.

"Fine. They'll go. Balin, the contracts please." said Thorin. "YES!" cheered Fili and Kili. Charlotte introduces Kili and Fili to Jennifer.

Fili smiled. "Your friend is pretty!" grinned Fili. Jennifer blushed. "Thank you." said Jennifer. "Hey, are you flirting with Charly' s friend?" teased Kili. "No. I was complimenting her." said Fili. Charlotte chuckled. "No, he was flirting." joked Charlotte. "I was not flirting!" shot back Fili. "Yeah, right. I believe that, when I see it!" grinned Charlotte. When the contracts have been made up, Charlotte and Jennifer signed them. After signing the contracts, the women sat and listened to their plans. "We're going to meet in the Shire at Bilbo Baggins' home. As for me, I have a meeting to attend to, but I will meet with you later." said Thorin.

"When are we departing?" asked Charlotte. "Tomorrow morning." said Gandalf. Later, Jennifer went to Barliman, telling him that they decided to stay one more night. Shortly, she joined up with the others, Charlotte was telling them stories of her and Jennifer's world, and of her sad life with her parents. "Charlotte, I have something I found in my bag that belongs to you. I meant to give it to you, but I forgot." said Jennifer. "What is it?" asked Charlotte. "Your viola!" said Jennifer, grinning. "MY VIOLA! Where-how? You had it the whole time?!" exclaimed Charlotte. Jennifer smiled and nodded.

All the dwarves smiled.

"That is a beautiful viol you have there, Miss Loveless." Dwalin remarked as he examined the instrument. "Play us something, Charly!" chirped in Fili. "Yeah!" said Kili. Thorin nodded and smiled. "I like to hear you play again, Charlotte." said Thorin. "I don't know. I don't like playing music alone, normally I like to have someone with me so they can sing." said Charlotte. "I can join in with you! I got my flute!" said Bofur. "Let me see if the Inn Keeper has a harp I can borrow." said Thorin, smiling, and he walked away from the table.

"Charly, do you know 'Song of Old Dwarven Wealth?'" asked Balin. "Yes, I do Balin! In fact, I remember hearing it the first time two weeks after Smaug's first attack in Erebor. I remember like it was yesterday when Thorin first played it on the harp." said Charlotte. Shortly Thorin returned with a small silver harp in his hand. "So what are we going to play?" asked Thorin. Charlotte whispered in Thorin's ear of the song they're going to play. Thorin smiled brightly, and nodded. She wanted to play the song so she could hear Thorin sing as well. "Thorin, you'll lead. Strike that beautiful harp of yours." grinned Charlotte, as she positioned herself on her viola.

Soon as Thorin struck the harp and began plucking the strings, Charlotte joined in with him on her viola, alongside with Bofur on his flute. After playing instrumentally for a while, Thorin began to sing, and the other dwarves joined in with him:

_**Far over the misty mountains cold**_

_**To dungeons deep and caverns old**_

_**We must away, ere break of day**_

_**To seek the pale enchanted gold**_

_**The dwarves of yore made mighty spells**_

_**While hammers fell like ringing bells**_

_**In places deep, where dark things sleep**_

_**In hollow halls beneath the fells.**_

When Thorin struck a final chord on the harp, the song ended, Jennifer clapped her hands. "You three play so well together! You should start a band!" chirped Jennifer. Charlotte laughed. "Or a chamber trio!" grinned Charlotte. Thorin and Bofur laughed.

"If we wanted to start a orchestra, you might as well get the rest of the group with instruments too!" grinned Bofur. "Yeah!" said Fili. "And I can be the conductor!" grinned Jennifer. "Jennifer, I can see you trying to wave a baton around." said Charlotte. When the other dwarves went to bed, followed by Jennifer, Thorin and Charlotte were the only ones that remained awake, and they sat by the fire place. "We did play well together tonight. You play a very good viol, Charly." said Thorin, smiling. "And you play a very mean harp, Mister Oakenshield!" purred Charlotte.

"Promise me something, Charlotte." said Thorin, now looking at Charlotte with a serious look. "What is it, Thorin?" said Charlotte. "Just promise me to survive this journey. And listen to everything Dwalin tells you, when he starts training you and Jennifer with weapons." said Thorin, taking Charlotte's hands. "Of course I will, Thorin! That's a promise." said Charlotte. "I don't want to lose you, Charlotte." said Thorin. "Thorin, why are you so sad?" asked Charlotte. "Charlotte, since you been away for ten years, a lot has happened in my family. And what I'm about to tell you, I know you're going to take this very hard." said Thorin.

Thorin wanted to tell her of the deaths of his grandfather and brother.

And breaking the news to her would be difficult, because he knew that Thror was more of a father to Charlotte than Charlotte's own real father. "Charlotte, my father and brother were killed during the battle of Orcs and Dwarves. It happened just a few weeks after you left Ered Luin." said Thorin, sadly. "No-he can't be gone! Please tell me he isn't dead, Thorin!" snapped Charlotte. "Charly…he's gone." said Thorin, his own tears swelling up. "No!" cried out Charlotte, and she collapsed to the floor, weeping heavily. Thorin swept Charlotte into his arms, holding Charlotte tightly.

Charlotte buried her face on Thorin's massive chest, as Thorin ran his fingers through her hair, comforting Charlotte as best as he could.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The next morning, the company set out alongside with Jennifer and Charlotte. "Don't worry, Charly, like I said before I will meet up with all of you later." said Thorin, and he kissed Charlotte gently on the lips. "Don't get lost!" grinned Charlotte. "Ha, ha! Very funny, Charly!" shot back Thorin, grinning. "I cannot believe you just said that, Charlotte!" laughed Fili. "I would've said the same thing!" giggled Kili. "You all will be amazed at some of the things my friend here will say!" grinned Jennifer.

Charlotte told Kili the day she met Thorin, and the family. Kili felt quite impressed with the story, and looked upon Charlotte as she was his own sister. "I'm glad Uncle finally allowed you to join." said Kili. "After some convincing from Gandalf, of course!" grinned Charlotte. The company arrived in the Shire by nightfall. Charlotte decided she would knock on the door first. Maybe it would make the feel the Hobbit less overwhelmed as well. And so Charlotte approached the Hobbit's door and knocked on it. The door opened, and there stood Bilbo, looking at up at Charlotte. "How may I help you miss?" asked Bilbo with a smile.

"A certain wizard friend of yours sent me here. He told me to meet him here at your house. My name is Charlotte Loveless!" said Charlotte, extending her hand. "Bilbo Baggins! That's odd, Gandalf never mentioned any friends, but I have heard him mention something about telling the 'others' Do come in! I have tea ready!" said Bilbo. "A cup of tea would be nice!" said Charlotte as she sat down. When Bilbo finished making her tea, he sat down, and Charlotte gave Bilbo a brief summary about herself. Suddenly another knock was on the door. "Dang nab it. I'll be right back!" grumbled Bilbo.

Bilbo went to answer the door. Charlotte already knew who it was. Shortly, Dwalin entered. Dwalin took his seat next to Charlotte. "How's the food?" asked Dwalin. "Good. Bilbo is making you something to eat shortly. Suddenly, Charlotte felt tired. "Bilbo, you have an extra room I can use? I'm needing a nap." said Charlotte. Bilbo smiled. "Sure, I'll show you to a room where you can take your rest." said Bilbo. Bilbo guided Charlotte to a guest room. "Have a nice nap, Charlotte." said Bilbo. "Thank you, Bilbo!" said Charlotte. After Bilbo left, Charlotte climbed into a bed that was in the room, and laid down.

But no sooner as she laid down, she could not think of sleep right now.

Her thoughts mostly focused on Thorin, and when he would show up. She wondered why Thorin had no shown up yet. _Maybe I should've never told him not go get lost. Bad choice of words, Charly. _Charlotte thought. Charlotte remained in her guest room for an hour. Suddenly, she heard all the dwarves singing a lively song in the background, and Bilbo complaining. Charlotte did feel sorry the hobbit. He wasn't used to this many people in his home, and she wouldn't blame him for feeling overwhelmed and flustered.

Suddenly, she heard a knock on the front door of Bilbo's home. Charlotte quickly climbed out of bed, and she left her guest room. She already knew who it was the just arrived. She quickly entered the foyer of Bilbo's home, as Bilbo opened the door, and there stood Thorin, outside. "Gandalf!" said Thorin. Thorin entered the home, and he exchanged words with Gandalf. When Charlotte overheard Thorin saying he lost his way twice, she tried not to laugh. Shortly, Gandalf introduces Bilbo to Thorin. At Thorin's last remark about Bilbo being more of a grocer than a burglar, Charlotte bit her lip, keeping herself from telling Thorin off at that remark.

"Good evening, Charly!" smiled Thorin. "Hummph!" snorted Charlotte.

And she walked away from Thorin. "Hey, this is no way to greet your lover!" said Thorin. "Well, your words is no way to treat your gracious host, who is willing to feed and give you shelter. You know whom I am speaking of." snarled Charlotte. "Charlotte, I'm in no mood to argue." said Thorin, and he sat at the head of the dining room table, and Bilbo served him soup. "Something is on your mind, Charly! Are you okay?" asked Balin. "I don't like it when people just out right judge people before they even get to know them." said Charlotte. "Charlotte, I don't think you finished your nap. Maybe you need to rest more." said Jennifer.

"I don't need another nap. I just had one." said Charlotte. "Your friend is right. You need all your energy when we leave tomorrow." said Balin. "Fine. Good night everyone." said Charlotte. "Good night, Charlotte!" the dwarves replied. "Going to bed early, Miss Loveless?" said Gandalf. "Yes. If anyone needs me, I'll be in my room, like anyone would need at me at the time." said Charlotte and she went into her room, without looking at Thorin. "Why does she do this, Dwalin?" asked Thorin with a sigh. "You made her angry again did you?" said Dwalin. "She's upset over the comment I said about Mister Baggins earlier." said Thorin.

"Now that is on her part, I have to admit. You were only joking." said Dwalin.

"I know that, Dwalin." said Thorin. Later that evening, when their meeting ended, Thorin and Balin spoken in private for a little while. Shortly before they ended their conversation, Balin spoke again. "Charlotte is upset again at you I noticed." said Balin. "I should go and talk to her. But I have a feeling she's sleeping right now, so I'll let her sleep. Balin, I told her about grandfather. She didn't know what happened to him." said Thorin. "How did she take it?" asked Balin, who knew Charlotte and Thror became very close. "Very hard. And still is taking it pretty hard." said Thorin.

"Maybe that is why she's been on edge, Thorin. People have different ways of grieving." said Balin. "You're right." said Thorin with a sigh, and he followed Balin into the parlor room. Thorin stood in front of the fireplace smoking his pipe. Presently, Thorin started to sing in his deep beautiful baritone voice, followed by the other dwarves:

_**Far over the misty mountains cold**_

_**To dungeons deep and caverns old**_

_**We must away, ere break of day**_

_**To find our long forgotten gold.**_

_**The pines were roaring on the height**_

_**The winds were moaning in the night**_

_**The fire is red, it flaming spread**_

_**The trees like torches, blazed with light.**_

Meanwhile, Charlotte still remained awake in her room, and she could hear Thorin and the dwarves singing. Now everything went silent, as she laid in bed looking up at the ceiling. Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Charlotte called out. "Its me, Thorin! Are you still awake, Charly?" the dwarf called out behind the door. "Yes I am. You may enter." said Charlotte. Thorin opened the door, and entered the room, and he sat down on her bed. "Charly, why are you so on edge. I was only joking what I said of Bilbo earlier." said Thorin.

"Okay, Thorin. I have been on edge. Its just I'm still mourning for Thror. He's more like a father to me than my own father. Losing him, was like losing a father. And it hurts, Thorin." said Charlotte, sitting up in the bed. "I figured that had something to do with it." said Thorin softly, and he drew Charlotte into his arms. "Look, Bilbo is a nice host and person. I was only joking earlier, if it makes you even feel better, even Bilbo took the joke." said Thorin.

Charlotte smiled. "Thorin, I love you." whispered Charlotte. Thorin smiled in return, placing his hand gently on Charlotte's cheek. "I love you too, Charly." whispered Thorin, and he leaned towards Charlotte, pressing his lips on Charlotte's, kissing her passionately. "Thorin, stay in here with me tonight." said Charlotte. "I love too." said Thorin, and he slid in the bed with Charlotte, holding Charlotte close to him. "Did you hear our singing earlier?" asked Thorin. Charlotte smiled. "Yes, I did." said Charlotte softly, and she closed her eyes, resting her head on Thorin's chest.

Thorin hummed softly to himself, as he held her, and he gently caressed Charlotte's hair. After humming for a little while, Thorin kissed Charlotte on the cheek. "Good night, my love." whispered Thorin. Thorin closed his eyes, and he drifted off into sleep himself. The next morning, Charlotte and Jennifer woke early and made breakfast for everyone before their departure. "Its kind of you lassies to make breakfast for us. Thank ye!" grinned Bofur. Jennifer heard Charlotte humming to herself merrily. "You're sure in a chirper mood, Charly." smiled Jennifer.

"Yes, I noticed she's in a better mood now! What happened?" asked Balin.

"Wait, wait! Let me guess! You don't have to tell us, Charly! You and Thorin made up last night!" said Jennifer. Fili and Kili laughed. "Yes, we did. So what its to yah?" said Charlotte. "What its too yah? What kind of line is that?" laughed Bofur. "Yes, we made up last night and we cuddled a bit, that's all I'm going to say from there." said Charlotte. "Yeah right. You two probably done more than just cuddle!" teased Jennifer. Kili now was laughing so hard, he nearly fell from his chair. "Bow she wow, wow!" sang Kili. "Yes! I bet they had a wrestling match and Thorin won it!" joked Fili.

"Oh come on you guys! We didn't do anything of the sort last night!" said Charlotte sharply. "Okay, lads, and Jennifer, if Thorin hears you doing this, he will be angry." said Balin. "Yes. So stop it, all of you!" demanded Charlotte. "Okay, okay. We'll stop." said Jennifer. Thorin shortly joined the others for breakfast. Charlotte noticed Bilbo wasn't in the room. "Where's Bilbo?" asked Charlotte. "He's not coming." said Balin sadly. "Are you sure he isn't coming?" said Jennifer. "I over heard him say he didn't want to go." said Balin, with a shrug.

"Its for the best." grumbled Thorin. Thorin didn't want Bilbo to come along in the begin with, but it took several tries from Gandalf to convince Thorin into letting him go.

And Thorin agreed. Charlotte decided to keep her mouth shut. She knew right then and there Thorin didn't like Bilbo at all, and she decided after last night, she didn't want to pick a fight with Thorin anymore. "I still think he's coming." said Jennifer proudly. "Oh really?" said Fili. "Yes, I'll bet you a dance and a song that he's coming!" shot back Jennifer. "Oh, you're placing a wager are you? Fine! Who ever loses the wager has to sing and dance you say?" said Fili. "Yes, in fact. The loser has to sing 'I'm a Little Tea Pot' and dance around like a ballerina!" grinned Jennifer.

Charlotte couldn't help but laugh at this. The thought of seeing dwarves dance like ballerinas and singing 'I'm a Little Tea Pot' would be quite hilarious to watch. "It's on, Jenny!" grinned Fili. "Fili, have you lost your mind?" snapped Kili. "Yeah. That means if you lose, we all lose, and we'll have to do that stupid ballerina dance!" said Gloin. Thorin rolled his eyes. "That means you too, Thorin!" grinned Charlotte, placing her hand on Thorin's shoulder. "There is no way I'm going prance around like some idiot." scowled Thorin. Charlotte and Jennifer roared in laughter.

"We'll just see about that!" grinned Charlotte.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Later after breakfast, the company met at the Green Dragon. "You shall share a pony with me, Charlotte!" said Thorin, and he helped Charlotte mount the pony, as she sat in front of the dwarf. "Your friend's little wager isn't legit, isn't it?" asked Thorin. "I'm afraid it is, Thorin!" smirked Charlotte, trying not to laugh. "You really think if Bilbo shows up, we have to dance like a bunch of pansies?" asked Thorin. "Yep!" said Charlotte grinned. "Oh, Charlotte. Two can play that game!" said Thorin, and a mischievous grin appeared on his face. "And what are you going to do then, Thorin?" asked Charlotte.

"If Bilbo shows up, and we lose, and we have to sing and do a stupid dance, I'm going to get you back for that. Trust me, you will learn!" snickered Thorin. "What are you going to do? Throw me in a lake?" said Charlotte. "No. I'm not going to tell you." said Thorin. Charlotte snorted. After waiting for a while, there was no sign of Bilbo. "Well, guess what! It looks like we won the wager, Charly! We don't have to sing and dance!" grinned Thorin. All of a sudden, they heard a loud squeaky voice in the distance. "WAIT! WAIT!" called out the voice.

Everyone turned, and there was Bilbo, running towards them, waving his contract in hand. Thorin growled. "You are so in trouble, Charly." said Thorin. "Not afraid of you." shot back Charlotte. "After you're little pay back from me, you will." said Thorin. "Way to go, Jenny. You've landed ourselves in a fine mess!" Charlotte mumbled to herself. Now she wanted to strangle her friend like something fierce. "I hate her, I hate her, I hate her!" grumbled Charlotte loudly to herself. "Charlotte." said Thorin.

"Yes Thorin?" said Charlotte. "Why do you keep saying that? You're not going to be angry with Jenny for the rest of you life are you?" said Thorin. "No." said Charlotte. "You don't seem so perky anymore, Charly! Are you okay?" asked Thorin. "I'm fine, Thorin." said Charlotte, grumpily. "I don't like the sound of that 'I'm fine', Charly. Don't try to hide anything. You are not fine!" said Thorin. "I said I'm fine, okay?" snapped Charlotte. "Fine." scowled Thorin, as they been riding that day. Later, they stopped and make camp. "Okay boys! You lost the wager, now you have to sing and dance!" said Jennifer.

"Don't worry about it, Jennifer. The wager is off." said Charlotte. "Charly! What has gotten into you? Where's the joy in seeing some dancing handsome dwarves?" said Jennifer.

Charlotte fell silent. "Okay gentlemen! Up and hat em'! Dance and sing 'I'm a Little Tea Pot'!" chirped Jennifer. "Jennifer! NO!" said Charlotte standing up. Fili and Kili, alongside with the other dwarves looked at each other. "Charlotte, what has gotten into you these days? You have a burr up your ass?" snapped Jennifer. "Don't you talk of Charly that way, Jennifer. If she's not in a mood, which I don't understand why, we might as well call off the wager!" spoken up Thorin. "Party poopers." growled Jennifer, and she sat down with Fili and Kili.

"Yeah. We was hoping to sing and dance too." said Fili, crossing his arms. "Talk to the two leading sour pusses over there! Thorin one and Thorin junior!" scoffed Jennifer. Kili laughed at Jennifer's response. "OW!" moaned Charlotte. "Charly, are you okay?" asked Bofur. "My stomach is cramping. I'm fine. I just need to reach in my bag for some aspirin. I'll be fine." Charlotte replied. Charlotte reached in her bag, taking out a small pill bottle, and took a couple pills and drinking her water flask. "I hope that does the trick." Charlotte mumbled. "You're not ill are you, Charly?" asked Thorin.

"I don't know. It just suddenly popped up." said Charlotte. Jennifer over heard the conversation.

"I already know what's wrong with Charly, but I really cannot explain to all of you what it is because it's a very delicate and embarrassing subject." said Jennifer, and she walked over and sat by her friend. "You're not getting ready to start are you?" whispered Jennifer. "Yes, Jennifer I am. But not a word to any of them. They really don't need to know." Charlotte whispered back. "I have some extra pads in my bag if you need any! Just let me know, okay?" said Jennifer. Charlotte nodded.

Suddenly, they could hear Fili and Kili began to talk about orc raids, shortly followed by laughter. It frustrated Charlotte, and angered Thorin. "Do you think orc raids is funny? You think it's a joke?" said Thorin sharply, as he paced around. "We didn't mean anything by it." said Kili, softly. "You know nothing of this world!" snapped Thorin, and he walked away from the company, and Balin began his story of the war against the orcs and dwarves, and Charlotte listened attentively. When she heard this, she broke down openly. She never knew what happened to Thror after she left Ered Luin.

She never said goodbye or farewell to someone who was more like a father to her than her own father. "Miss Loveless!" said Balin softly, as he noticed Charlotte weeping heavily.

"I never had a chance to say good bye! No! Stupid me and my conscious wanted to leave! I should've turned back when I had the chance!" sobbed Charlotte hysterically. "Charly.." said Jennifer, placing her hand on her friends shoulder. The other dwarves looked upon her, feeling sad for the woman. Thorin too, noticed Charlotte, and he quickly ran over to her, taking her into his arms. "Charlotte, you may have never said good bye, but you must remember he'll always remember you." whispered Thorin, stroking his fingers through her hair.

Charlotte laid her head upon Thorin's massive chest. "Do you think he'll remember me?" said Charlotte softly. "Of course he will." whispered Thorin, holding Charlotte closer to him. "I really feel terrible of leaving, Thorin. You know that, don't you?" said Charlotte. "Charlotte, that is all in the past." said Thorin, kindly. "Yes, that is all in the past. You need to focus more on the present." said Jennifer. "Just think, Charly! Once we reclaim Erebor, you once since Erebor the way you remembered when you arrived!" said Thorin.

"And?" said Charlotte. "And, you will become my Queen!" smiled Thorin. "I was hoping you would say that!" smirked Charlotte. Thorin laughed. "Charly, you are some woman." said Thorin. Charlotte closed her eyes, as she made herself comfortable on Thorin's chest.

Thorin began to hum softly to himself. Charlotte fell into a deep sleep to the sound of Thorin's beautiful humming. The next morning, the Company set out, and rain fell down very hard. "This rain reminds me of something." smiled Charlotte. "Oh really? What does it remind you of?" asked Jennifer. Suddenly Charlotte began to sing, it was the same song, two sang together with the other dwarves on their way to Ered Luin.

_Blame it on the rain_

_Keeps, falling, falling!_

_Blame it on the stars, _

_Shining at night._

_Blame it on the rain! YEAH, YEAH!_

As the girls sang, all the dwarves laughed. Suddenly some of them joined in with them, because they remembered hearing the song, on the exception of Fili and Kili, who weren't born yet. Thorin chuckled and sang with them. He hadn't heard the song in a long while himself. "Leave it to Miss Loveless to lighten the mood!" chuckled Bofur. Later, they made camp nearby an old abandoned farm house. Charlotte and Jennifer set their belongings up. "I'm going to sit with Fili, if you don't mind!" said Jennifer. "Give him a smooch!" joked Charlotte. "Charly! I cannot believe that came out of you!" said Jennifer. "Yo! Fili! Can I come and sit with you?" called out Jennifer. "Of course, Jenny!" smiled the blonde haired dwarf. "I think your friend and my brother are becoming quite close!" smiled Kili. "I think they're more than just close!" said Charlotte. "I wish they stop chatting and kiss already." said Kili. Charlotte laughed. "Give them time, they'll probably kiss when no one isn't looking." said Charlotte.

"Just like you and Uncle Thorin?" smirked Kili. Charlotte playfully slapped Kili. "Kili!" said Charlotte. Charlotte sat down, and she over heard a heated conversation between Thorin and Gandalf. Charlotte decided for the best to stay out of it, she didn't want to start another fight with Thorin. Charlotte took out her sketch pad, and she began to work on some more of her drawings. Ori noticed, and he walked over to her. "You draw, Miss Loveless?" asked Ori. Charlotte looked up at the young dwarf and smiled. "Yes, I do. Want to see what I've made so far?" offered Charlotte.

Ori smiled brightly. "My pleasure!" said Ori.

Charlotte handed some of her finished work to Ori. "Hey! That's me and my brothers! Charlotte you are very talented! These are beautiful!" said Ori. "You can have the picture of you and your brothers." said Charlotte smiling. "Thank you! Woa!" exclaimed Ori, when he finished the final drawing. "Oops! You weren't supposed to be looking at that one. I saved that one for my own private eyes only!" said Charlotte, and her face blushed. It was a nude drawing of Thorin playing his harp. "I promise I won't tell anyone!" smiled Ori. "Please don't" said Charlotte.

Charlotte smiled to herself as she kept looking at the drawing. Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her, and she looked behind her, and she saw Thorin approaching her. _Oh crap! Put away the picture fast! _Charlotte thought, and she quickly folded her drawing, and she put the picture back in her bag.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"What was that you just folded up in your pocket?" asked Thorin, sitting beside Charlotte. "Just a drawing. For my eyes only!" said Charlotte. Thorin laughed. "Don't tell me it's the same naughty drawing of me that Jennifer showed me years ago." said Thorin. "Yes, it's the naughty one." said Charlotte rolling her eyes. "You know someday I'll make that dream of yours into a reality." purred Thorin, kissing her neck. "Meaning?" said Charlotte. "Once we reclaimed Erebor, I can play my harp for you-undressed." smirked Thorin. "You really mean that?" said Charlotte with amusement.

Thorin smiled. "I really mean it." said Thorin. No sooner as they were about to kiss, Fili and Kili ran into the camp. "Trolls! Its Troll's! They've captured Bilbo and the ponies!" gasped Fili. Thorin quickly stood up. "You stay right here, Charlotte!" demanded Thorin. "But Thorin, Jenny and I could fight!" protested Charlotte. "I said you're staying right here, and that's an order!" snapped Thorin, and he turned away, followed by the other dwarves. "I cannot believe him! I cannot believe the nerve of that dwarf!" shouted Charlotte. "He really thinks we are useless and helpless!" snarled Jennifer.

"I don't care. We're going to help them. What happens if those dumb trolls hold them captive? What are they supposed to do? I'm going to help, and you're coming with me, Jennifer." said Charlotte. "Charly, Thorin said we have to stay here!" said Jennifer. "To hell what Thorin says!" shouted Charlotte and she picked her up bow and arrows she had carried with her for years. Jennifer growled. "You know you're going to end up in another nasty fight with Thorin after this!" said Jennifer. But Charlotte ignored Jennifer's remark as they took the same path the dwarves took.

Suddenly, they arrived near the Troll's camp. Both women peered through the trees. "See? I told you they are captured!" whispered Charlotte, as they noticed all the dwarves tied up in sacks. "Shh! Bilbo's going to speak!" said Jennifer. "Wait! Wait! You're making a terrible mistake!" called out Bilbo to the Trolls. "What is he going to do?" said Charlotte. "Shh!" hissed Jennifer. They two women remained silent as Bilbo continued speaking to the Troll's about cooking dwarf, and they could hear the dwarves calling Bilbo names in the background.

Which angered Charlotte. She knew Bilbo was speaking to the Trolls as a diversion to help the dwarves escape and the dwarves didn't see that, at least not yet.

Suddenly one of the trolls picked up Bombur. "Charlotte, get your bow and shoot the Troll in the leg!" hissed Jennifer. Charlotte nodded, and she picked up her bow aiming her arrow at the troll that is holding Bombur. Once Charlotte released the arrow, it struck the Troll in the leg as she hoped, and the Troll roared, dropping Bombur to the ground, as Bilbo was telling the Troll's they have parasites. "Who shot that arrow?" whispered Fili. "I have no idea." said Gloin. The women tried not to chuckle at the conversation about the parasites.

Suddenly, they could hear Gandalf's voice in the background. "May Dawn take you all! And be stone to you!" called out the wizard, and he slammed his staff on a large rock, and bright light shown around the area, and all three trolls turned to stone. Gandalf stepped forward releasing the dwarves from their bonds. "I cannot figure out who shot that arrow at the first troll!" said Fili. "I did." said Charlotte, as she and Jennifer came out into the clearing. When Thorin heard this, he became angry, and he stepped angrily towards the women.

"I specifically told you to stay behind at the camp! You deliberately disobeyed me!" snapped Thorin. "Oh? What will you have us do? Just sit there and let all of you turn into Troll food?" snapped Charlotte.

"Charlotte, as you can see we had everything under control! You had no business being out here!" shot back Thorin. "Thorin, I hate having to sit around and being helpless! All we wanted to do is help! And this is the things we get!" yelled Charlotte. "Don't you raise your voice at me, woman!" snarled Thorin. "I am not raising my voice!" shot back Charlotte. "I wished I never allowed you to join us. You would just slow us down." yelled Thorin and he turned away from Charlotte. "FINE! You want me to leave?! I'll leave!" yelled Charlotte, and she bolted away from the company.

"Way to go ass hole." snarled Jennifer. "Charly! Wait!" called out Jennifer, and she followed Charly. She shortly found Charlotte sitting underneath a tree, weeping heavily. The words Thorin spoken, struck her and hurt her deeply. She couldn't believe he had just said that to her. Jennifer sat down next to her friend. "What do you see in that dwarf, Charly? He's an arrogant beast, and I don't like the way he's treating you. We should go back home where we belong." said Jennifer. "Jennifer, how in the hell are we supposed to do that? We're stuck here in Middle Earth! We cannot just go back!" yelled Charlotte.

Jennifer bowed her head.

"Jennifer, I just need to be alone. Go and join the others." said Charlotte. "But Charlotte!" protested Jennifer. "I said GO!" snapped Charlotte. "Fine." said Jennifer sadly, and she walked away. She shortly met up with the company in front of the Troll's cave, and she followed them inside. She held her nose because the cave stank badly, it nearly made her gag. "Where's Charlotte, Jenny? Why isn't she with you?" asked Kili. "Her and Thorin got into another fight. She wants to be left alone." said Jennifer. "I already know what its about. I feel Thorin is in the wrong for yelling at her like that." said Gandalf.

"I'm going to find something that will cheer up Charlotte." said Jennifer as she walked around the lair, looking for something to cheer up her friend. Thorin stood and watched Jennifer, and he walked towards Charlotte's friend. "Why isn't Charlotte with you?" asked Thorin. "Oh, so Mister high and mighty is concerned about Charlotte? Let me tell you something Thorin Oakenshield, Charlotte is very upset right now, and she doesn't want to be bothered. You really said some really hurtful things to her earlier." snapped Jennifer. Thorin stood there in silence. He had thought about what he said to Charlotte earlier, maybe he had been quite harsh.

Jennifer found a sword for Charlotte, and some extra arrows, as well as a sword for herself. Thorin found a beautiful silver necklace with a amethyst stone in front. He took the necklace. He thought it would look lovely on Charlotte. Thorin signaled everyone to leave the cave. It was no sooner as they left the cave, a wizard approached them on his sled with eight rabbits. It was Radagast the Brown. As the two wizards talked, Thorin found Charlotte sitting alone, with her head between her hands And she was weeping. Thorin sat down next to Charlotte. "Charly." said Thorin softly. "Leave me alone. I' m not talking to you." growled Charlotte.

"Charlotte, I wouldn't blame you for being angry with me. I have said some words that really hurt your feelings, I didn't mean too. I was just frustrated that you disobeyed my orders. Charly I didn't want anything to happen to you, you know that." said Thorin gently. "I only wanted to help, Thorin. A little thank you for helping would be nice!" said Charlotte sharply. "Charlotte, I was only trying to protect you. I almost lost you once, and I'm not going to lose you again." said Thorin. "If you kept it up, Thorin, you would've lost me for good, on my own free will." said Charlotte.

"Charlotte, I love you. Please forgive me. I promise I would never say any words to hurt your feelings again." said Thorin, and he reached in his pocket for the necklace he found.

Charlotte looked into Thorin's eyes. "I forgive you, Thorin." said Charlotte softly. "I have something for you that I found in the Troll's lair." said Thorin, and he showed the beautiful necklace to Charlotte. "Thorin, this is beautiful! Now what would such a beautiful necklace like this being in a troll's lair?" said Charlotte. Thorin shrugged, as Charlotte took the necklace. "Do you like it?" asked Thorin. "Like it? Oh Thorin, I LOVE IT! Its beautiful!" beamed Charlotte, as she examined the necklace gently.

"I advise you not to wear it just yet." said Thorin softly, as he ran his fingers through Charlotte's hair. Charlotte leaned towards him, and she kissed Thorin gently on the lips. Thorin smiled and return the favor with a longer kiss. "I take it you forgive me." whispered Thorin. "I do." smiled Charlotte. Suddenly, they heard howling coming from the distance. "Is that a wolf pack?" asked Bilbo. "No! Its wargs!" gasped Bofur. Suddenly, Gandalf approaches Thorin, and he looked angry. "Whom did you tell of the quest, Thorin?" demanded Gandalf. "I didn't tell anyone, I swear!" snapped Thorin, standing up.

"We're being hunted by orcs." said Gandalf. Suddenly, Charlotte and Jennifer found themselves running with the company, with a large group of orcs following them at their tail.

"Stay with me, Charlotte! Dwalin, protect Jenny!" called out Thorin. Charlotte took out her bow and began shooting at some of the orcs that came near here, and already killed a few. "Quite impressive, Miss Loveless!" said Dwalin, and he winked at her. Charlotte nodded, and she kept going. "Charly, I said keep up!" shouted Thorin. "I'm trying!" Charlotte yelled back. Suddenly, three orc arrows struck Charlotte in the leg, and she fell with a loud scream. "THORIN!" screamed Charlotte. "CHARLOTTE NO!" roared Thorin, and he spun and he picked her up, and he kept running.

"Over here, you fools!" shouted Gandalf from behind the rock. The dwarves followed Gandalf's voice, and they hid behind the rock. "Go into the tunnels! NOW!" demanded the wizard. Gandalf slid in first, Thorin handed over Charlotte to Gandalf, as he waited for the others to enter. Kili came in last, and a dead orc, fell in after him. Thorin noticed an arrow inside the orc was an elf made arrow. "Elves!" spat the dwarf. After that, Thorin quickly came to Charlotte, and he picked her up. "She is injured from orc arrows. She maybe poisoned Thorin." said Gandalf gravely. Thorin bowed his head.

"Where does this tunnel lead? Should we follow it?" asked Dwalin.

"Lets follow it!" piped in Bofur, and they continued moving further into the tunnel. Shortly, they found themselves looking down into a beautiful landscape covered with trees and flowers, and a large palace stood ahead of them. "We're in the Hidden Valley of Imaladris." said Gandalf. "Rivendell!" said Bilbo softly. "Is this your plan all long? To seek refuge with our enemy?" asked Thorin, sharply. "Thorin, Charlotte needs medical attention immediately, and I'm sure the elves will help her recover!" said Gandalf.

"But they will stop us!" protested Thorin. "Of course they will! But Lord Elrond will help you translate the map, Thorin Oakenshield." said Gandalf. Thorin remained silent and agreed with the wizard's plan of staying in Rivendell.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

The company followed Gandalf into Rivendell and they are greeted by Lord Elrond's advisor, Lindir. "_Mae Govonanen, Mithrandir!" _said Lindir, in his native language. "Where is Lord Elrond?" asked Gandalf. "Elrond is not here." said Lindir. But no sooner as he had said that, they could hear the sound of horns. And Jennifer tried not to laugh at the sight of all the dwarves jump at the sounds of the horns, and picking up their weapons to protect themselves. She had never seen anyone so paranoid in all her life. She wished Charlotte wasn't so unconscious, she would be able to see the funny sight.

Lord Elrond and Gandalf spoken, and he introduces the company to Elrond. "And we have human women amongst them! This is Jennifer Langston, and her friend Charlotte Loveless, who is has been struck by three orc arrows, she needs medical attention immediately. Her injury could be fatal." said Gandalf. "We will take Miss Loveless to our healing quarters. The others can meet in the dining hall." said Elrond. Lindir led the dwarves to the dining hall, while Jennifer, Gandalf, and Thorin, who was carrying Charlotte, followed Elrond to the healing quarters.

Once they arrived, Thorin gently placed Charlotte on the bed. His heart sank. He didn't want to lose Charlotte. Not now. Thorin refused to leave Charlotte's side. "Jenny, you go and join the others! I will be here with her." said Thorin. Jennifer nodded and she left the room, as three healers began their work on Charlotte. An hour or so passed, Gandalf entered. "I have good news, the poison had not went through her, so it is easy for us to drain the little that has already been in her. Apparently Charlotte must've pulled out one of the arrows herself as she ran." said one healer.

Thorin sighed with relief. "She's not dying is she?" asked Thorin. "She will be fine, Master Thorin!" smiled the second healer. "Thank Mahal!" sighed Thorin. Thorin felt more at ease now since he heard that Charlotte will be okay. "Will she be well enough to join us for supper?" asked Thorin. "Yes. Once she is bathed and dressed in fresh clothes." said Elrond. I will wait for her after her bath, and I will escort her for supper." said Thorin. Elrond and the elves leave Thorin and Charlotte, giving them privacy. As Charlotte slept, Thorin found Charlotte's mp3 player in her bag, and he began to listen to it.

There was a song he liked very much on the player, and already had listened it three times.

It was Metallica's 'Nothing Else Matters'. As he sat and listened to it, he sang along to it softly. Charlotte laid in bed, and she slowly woke up to the sounds of Thorin's soft deep singing. Charlotte slowly sat up, and she looked at Thorin, as he sat in a chair, singing softly to himself and listening to Charlotte's mp3 player. "I see you're enjoying my mp3 player, Thorin." said Charlotte. Thorin smiled as he saw that Charlotte had woken up. "Charlotte! You have me worried! You had us all worried. We thought we lost you!" said Thorin, and he walked over and sat down on Charlotte's bed.

"I'm sorry. It was those stupid orcs fault. Luckily I did kill the ones who shot me." said Charlotte. "All it matters now is you're fine." whispered Thorin, and he kissed Charlotte gently on the lips. "Well? What next?" asked Charlotte. "You have to get ready for dinner. I'll send for the elves to get your bath and fresh clothes ready. I'll be waiting in here for you when you get done, so I can escort you to the dining hall." said Thorin, standing up. Charlotte nodded. Thorin quickly left the room. Shortly, Thorin returned followed by a few elves, who began Charlotte's bath, and setting out her clothes for her.

"I'll be waiting right here!" said Thorin. Charlotte smiled.

And she turned away and entered the bath houses of the palace. Charlotte sighed with relief as she sat in the bath tub. The water felt very relaxing, especially on her injuries. Charlotte also felt they must've placed some special healing bath oils in the water, because already she felt like she had not been injured at all. Her aches and pains quickly disappeared. And she could smell the scent of lavender throughout the room. _How did the elves know my favorite scent is lavender? _Charlotte thought. After spending some time in the bath tub, she climbed out, dried off and changed into her fresh clothing.

It was a beautiful light blue and red gown. Charlotte felt happy that she is wearing a dress again. She had not worn a gown since Ered Luin. Charlotte decided to wear her hair down, as she stepped out of the bath houses and into her chamber, where she saw Thorin sitting and waiting. Thorin looked at her in awe and amazement. It was his first time seeing Charlotte in a gown in a long, long time, and he had never forgotten when they lived in Ered Luin of looking at Charlotte in a gown. "You look beautiful! Absolutely beautiful!" whispered Thorin, taking Charlotte's hands gently.

"You know its been years since I worn a dress. It feels good to wear one again." said Charlotte. "And its been years since I've seen you in a dress, and I love every minute of it!" purred Thorin, kissing Charlotte's neck. "Shall we be heading to the dining hall?" said Thorin, extending his arm. "Yes!" smiled Charlotte, taking Thorin's arm, and they leave the room. As they entered the dining hall, everyone looked upon them and smiled, especially at Charlotte, dressed in formal attire. "Wow we wow, wow! You look gorgeous, Charly!" exclaimed Fili. "Oh, Charly! You look so beautiful! You look like a fairy tale princess!" beamed Jennifer, running to her friend and hugging her.

"Make that a fairy tale, future Queen!" grinned Charlotte. "You wish!" said Jennifer. Charlotte gave Jennifer a light slug in the shoulder. "Can it!" joked Charlotte. "No, you can it!" Jennifer shot back, giving a slight slug in Charlotte's shoulder in return. Thorin laughed. "Okay you two, we need to sit down!" said Thorin. Thorin led Charlotte to the table where Gandalf and Elrond is sitting, and they joined them. "You do look quite lovely this evening, Miss Loveless. It is good to see you well and walking again." said Elrond. "Thank you." said Charlotte.

As they ate, Charlotte listened in on the conversation between Gandalf, Elrond and Thorin, discussing Gandalf and Thorin's swords.

Charlotte found it quite interesting. Suddenly Thorin began to feel restless and uncomfortable, and he wanted to sit somewhere else. "Excuse me! Coming, Charly?" said Thorin. Charlotte nodded, and she followed Thorin to another area of the dining hall and they sat together. Charlotte could tell that Thorin just about had it with elven culture for the evening. Suddenly, she hears Nori complaining about the music. "Change the tune, will you? It sounds like we're at a funeral!" snapped Nori. "Did someone die?" asked Oin. Even Bofur agreed on it.

"Well lads, there is only one thing for it!" grinned the dwarf, and he hopped on top of a pillar centered in the room, and he started to sing, to the delight of Charlotte, Jennifer, Thorin and the others:

_**There is an inn a merry old inn**_

_**Beneath an old grey hill**_

_**There they brew the beer so brown**_

_**The man himself in the moon came down**_

_**One night to drink his fill**_

Pretty soon, all the dwarves joined in with Bofur.

Charlotte even noticed Thorin standing up, and he started to dance and sing along with the others. Charlotte laughed, and she grabbed Jennifer, and the two friends danced the do see do around the room. All the dwarves, Bilbo and Thorin laughed at Jennifer and Charlotte's feat. Bilbo ran over to Jennifer, tapping her on the shoulder. "May I have this dance, Jenny?" asked Bilbo shyly. "I will be honored dancing with you, Mister Baggins!" smiled Jennifer. Suddenly, Thorin approaches Charlotte, taking her wrist. "May I have the honors dancing with the most beautiful woman in the room?" asked Thorin with a grin.

Charlotte grinned. "I love to dance with you, my King!" said Thorin, and the two began to dance around the room. It warmed Charlotte's heart seeing Thorin so happy and merry like this. In fact, it turned her on. She wanted to tell him that, but she didn't have the nerve to tell him. Suddenly, Charlotte felt food being tossed around the room, and her and Thorin both got hit with food. "FOOD FIGHT!" cried out Jennifer, happily, joining in on the event. Charlotte felt embarrassed. She couldn't believe all of them making a mess of the beautiful elven dining hall.

She kept her mouth shut, but she buried her face in her hands, shaking her head.

"Charly, is there something wrong?" asked Thorin gently. "Nope. I'm peachy!" grinned Charlotte. Shortly, everyone was invited into the Hall of Fire for some music, poetry readings and singing. After a couple hours of elven songs, poetry and music, Thorin couldn't take it anymore. "I cannot take this much longer, something's got to give." said Thorin standing up. "Thorin, what are you doing?" hissed Charlotte. "Showing the elves what true music is." grinned Thorin.

Thorin approached one of the elves asking if he could borrow a harp. One of the elves pulled a harp to Thorin. Thorin turned to everyone. "Tonight my dear friends I'm going to play and sing you a song from Charlotte's world. Charlotte, this is for you! I hope you like my version of this song!" grinned Thorin, as he sat down on a stool, pulling the harp close to his shoulder and chest, and he began plucking and strumming the instrument. Charlotte instantly recognized the song. It was Metallica's 'Nothing Else Matters'. Charlotte felt quite amazed at Thorin playing this song, considered she knew he only heard the song twice so far.

Suddenly, Thorin began to sing the words, his deep beautiful voice blending in with music perfectly. Charlotte's heart began to race. Her heart almost wanted to leap from her chest. Thorin most definitely did the song justice and she felt so proud of him, and also at the same time, she wished she could make love to him right now. When Thorin finished the song, everyone applauded, even the elves and Elrond, who all felt quite impressed on the dwarf's skill at the harp, because they never seen or heard anything like it before. "I have to meet with Elrond and Gandalf. Meet me in the quarters!" whispered Thorin, kissing Charlotte on the cheek. Charlotte nodded. When Thorin left, followed by Elrond, Gandalf, Bilbo and Balin, Charlotte left the room, and made her way down the Corridor.

Suddenly an elf approaches Charlotte. "Lady Charlotte, the Lady Galadriel requests your presence! Follow me!" said the elf.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"_Miss Loveless, I've been expecting you!" _Galadriel spoken in Charlotte's thought. _"I'm honored to meet you, my lady!" _Charlotte replied in the same fashion. "Miss Loveless, there is something very important I must talk to you about. I understand you knew Thorin and his family for years, and you are courting the dwarf, are you?" said Galadriel. "Yes, its true. Thorin and I are courting. Galadriel, I fear for him." said Charlotte sadly. "I know what you are thinking Charlotte, because that too is on my mind. I am glad you are taken your place in the company. You have an important role to play here, Miss Loveless." said Galadriel.

"What do you mean?" asked Charlotte. "Charlotte, you must help Thorin not to succumb under the same sickness as his grandfather. If Thorin will succumb into the gold sickness, things will not only look bad for the quest, but for Middle Earth as well." said Galadriel. "I'll try my best Galadriel, but I don't know. I've seen Thror in his madness, and its very difficult to change one who already has fallen under it." said Charlotte. "Charlotte, you have to do whatever you can to help Thorin! He loves you, and you love him." said Galadriel.

Charlotte nodded. "I'll do whatever I can to help him." said Charlotte. "I can tell you are scared, Charlotte. But don't allow fear to overcome you. Your love for each other is very strong, and with that, it could defeat his sickness. Do you understand that?" said Galadriel. Charlotte smiled and nodded. "Now, you may go and rest now Charlotte." said Galadriel. "Thank you, my lady!" said Charlotte, and she curtsied. Galadriel laughed softly. "You're welcome, Miss Loveless." said Galadriel.

After her conversation with the Elf Queen, Charlotte made her way to her quarters. By the time she already entered the room, Thorin sat on the bed waiting for her. "There you are! Where have you been?" asked Thorin kindly. "Galadriel wanted to talk to me!" said Charlotte sitting next to Thorin on the bed. "You know we'll be leaving in a couple hours." said Thorin. "Why?" asked Charlotte. "We cannot stay longer than we have to, Charly. Durin's day is fast approaching and we must get to the Mountain in time." explained Thorin. Charlotte nodded and understood.

"What do you think of my little performance tonight in the Hall of Fire?" asked Thorin.

"Thorin that is the most beautiful singing I ever heard you do. You have done the song justice! And as always, you play the harp very beautifully!" whispered Charlotte, placing her hand on Thorin's cheek. "I've done it for you, you know!" purred Thorin, pulling Charlotte close to him, taking her into his strong arms. Charlotte could feel Thorin's strong massive chest pressing on her, and it felt so warm and comfortable. Thorin leaned over, pressing his lips onto hers, kissing her long and passionately. When the kiss broke, they looked into each other's eyes.

"No matter what happens Thorin Oakenshield, I will always love you!" whispered Charlotte. "Me too, Charly! I love you!" whispered Thorin, and the two of them laid together in the bed for a while, as they rested. Two hours went by, the two of them climbed out of bed, and packed their belongings, and then went for the others. Shortly, Thorin and Charlotte met up with the others outside of Rivendell. And they begin to continue their journey. They walked for several hours. Later that evening, they made camp just below the Misty Mountains.

Charlotte set up her bed roll, and then she helped Jennifer and Bombur cook supper. After she did that, she sat down next to Thorin.

She chuckled softly as she noticed Thorin was listening to her mp3 player again. "Wow, you really sure are enjoying my media player are you?" said Charlotte. "Uh-what?" said Thorin. Suddenly, Charlotte removed the ear plugs from Thorin. "I said, you really are enjoying my media player are you?" said Charlotte. Thorin smiled. "Yes. The music from your world is quite interesting." said Thorin. "Yes, I also noticed you been listening to the same song you were listening to in Rivendell, as well as the same song you played in the Hall of Fire!" grinned Charlotte.

"I can't help it. I love the music to it. The melody and the words is beautiful. I feel like I can relate to that song." said Thorin. Charlotte smiled, and she took Thorin's hand. "Thorin, you are so adorable." whispered Charlotte, resting her head on Thorin's shoulder. Thorin turned off the mp3 player, placing it back in Charlotte's bag. Then, he took Charlotte into his arms. "And you are the best thing that ever happened to me!" said Thorin, softly. As he ran his fingers through Charlotte's hair. "What instrument are they playing in that song I've been listening to? It sounds so beautiful." said Thorin.

"Guitar." Charlotte replied.

"Oh. Maybe I should teach myself the guitar, if I had one of course." said Thorin. "You can always make one." smiled Charlotte. "With what? My looks?" said Thorin. Charlotte laughed. "Maybe when we get to Erebor, I believe you have the materials there to make a guitar." said Charlotte. "True, true." said Thorin. Charlotte laid her head upon Thorin's chest. "You're just saying all that to turn me on, are you?" said Charlotte. "No. I really love music, Charly. Music has always been a very part of our lives. And it relaxes me!" said Thorin.

Charlotte caressed her fingers on Thorin's chest. "I love you, Thorin!" whispered Charlotte. "I love you too, Charly." Thorin whispered, and he planted a kiss on Charlotte's lips. When the kiss broke, Charlotte leaned back on the dwarf's chest, closing her eyes, and she fell to sleep. The next morning, the company set out. It didn't take them long to arrive at the Misty Mountains, and the weather turned for the worst. The rain fell horizontally with heavy wind gusts, lightening and thunder. But that wasn't what caught everyone's attention though.

"Holy crap, Charly! Look at that!" cried out Jennifer. Charlotte looked up at saw two stone giants throwing boulders at each other. "I never seen anything like this before." said Charlotte. "Are they fighting?" asked Jennifer. "Yes. It appears to be they are in battle." replied Dwalin.

"I take it mother nature's pissed off at us right now." said Jennifer. Bofur laughed. "Well we didn't do anything wrong to her!" smirked Bofur. Charlotte rolled her eyes. Suddenly, the mountain began to move, and it split, separated Fili and Kili. "Kili! Take my hand!" yelled out Fili. "KILI!" screamed both girls. Finally when the mountain closed, Thorin sighed with relief as they seen that Kili was alright, and Kili ran to them. But that wasn't the end of their troubles, however. Bilbo slipped on the side of the mountain. "BILBO!" cried out Charlotte, and she ran to assist Dwalin, trying to pull the Hobbit back up onto the mountain.

Charlotte and Dwalin had a difficult time, when Thorin came down, carrying the hobbit back up on the mountain with the others. "I thought we lost our burglar." panted Dwalin. "He never should've came. He's been lost since he left his home. He no place amongst us." scowled Thorin. Charlotte and Jennifer couldn't believe what they had just heard. Charlotte became so angry, she approached Thorin, her eyes flashed with anger at him. "You bastard! How dare you speak about Bilbo like that! It couldn't be helped that he fell!" yelled Charlotte.

"Charlotte, this is no time to pick fights. We'll take shelter here!" Thorin called out to the others ignoring Charlotte's words. Charlotte was not finished with him just yet.

As they entered the cave, Charlotte stood in front of him. "Listen, Thorin Oakenshield! I wasn't done talking to you! You had no right talking about Bilbo like that out there! What is your beef against him anyway?!" snapped Charlotte. "You raise your voice at me one more time, Charlotte! I swear I'll.." snapped Thorin. But suddenly Charlotte threw her fist back, hitting Thorin in the left cheek. "ASSHOLE! I HATE YOU!" shouted Charlotte. Thorin stood there, stunned that Charlotte had struck him. "If that's how you feel, you and Jennifer should've never came with us anyway! I wish the day I never met you!" yelled Thorin.

"Same here, ass wipe!" screamed Charlotte, and she collapsed to the ground after she spread out her bedroll, drawing her knees up and she wept heavily. Jennifer quickly came to her friend's side. "Charly." said Jennifer sadly. "I want to go home, Jennifer. I wish Gandalf was here! I wish he could just take us home!" sobbed Charlotte. "I got an idea, maybe you and I could make our way back to Rivendell and see if Elrond could send us back." said Jennifer. Charlotte thought that was a good plan. "We'll wait to the others fall asleep before we leave. I just want to go home." said Charlotte.

Balin overheard the conversation between Charlotte and Jennifer, and his heart sank.

Balin decided once and for all to address Thorin on the subject. "Thorin, whatever is going on between you and Charlotte needs to be resolved immediately." said Balin, firmly. "Balin, it doesn't concern you, so butt out." growled Thorin. "Thorin, I overheard Charlotte and Jennifer discussing of leaving the company. They are wanting to go back home to their world." said Balin, sadly. "Well good for them. They don't belong here, or with us." grumbled Thorin. "Thorin, I cannot believe you. I thought you loved Charlotte. You two go back many years! Why are you doing this?" said Balin.

"Because she defended that helpless, useless being of a hobbit! That's why!" yelled Thorin. "Thorin, Bilbo is not useless. In time, the hobbit will prove his worth. You need to give him a chance, Thorin. He has done no wrong to all of us." said Balin. "Oh, now you're defending him too? Is the entire company turning against me?!" yelled Thorin. "Thorin, don't make me have to throw a punch at you. Calm your temper, or I'll calm it for you!" demanded Balin. The two friends sat in silence for a while.

"Thorin, do you love Charlotte? Do you really truly love her?" asked Balin. "Why are you asking me this, Balin? Of course I love her." said Thorin.

"If you love her, go and stop her from leaving, or you will lose her for good." said Balin. "You're right, Balin. If she leaves, I will never see her again." said Thorin. After Balin walked away, Thorin picked up his bed roll, and went over to where Charlotte is resting. Luckily, he found Charlotte still awake, writing in her journal. Jennifer already had dozed off, sleeping next to Fili. "Charlotte, do you have a minute?" asked Thorin. "No, I don't. Go away." said Charlotte icily. Thorin sat down next to Charlotte. "I'm not going away until we talk this over like adults, Charly." said Thorin, firmly.

Charlotte looked into Thorin's eyes. She noticed a hint of sadness in his features as if he already had lost something. "Charlotte, about what I said earlier. I'm sorry. Its just I'm under a lot of pressure right now and the situation earlier didn't help matters any. I understand what happened with Bilbo couldn't been helped, but he's safe isn't he?" said Thorin. "Yes." said Charlotte softly. "I take back the harsh words I have said to you earlier, Charly. They were uncalled for, and it upset you. Balin told me he over heard you and Jennifer discussing of leaving the company. Charlotte, I cannot let you do this. I don't want to lose you." said Thorin.

"You never meant what you said earlier about us not belonging to you?" said Charlotte.

Thorin nodded. "Charly, I never meant to say those words to you. And I will never say them again. If I lost you right now, I would never make it to the Lonely Mountain. Charly, you're my driving force to get through this quest. Please say you'll stay with me." said Thorin, taking Charlotte's hands gently. Charlotte bowed her head. Suddenly, she looked up into Thorin's eyes again. "I forgive you this time, Thorin. And yes, we'll stay." said Charlotte. Thorin took Charlotte into his arms, and he planted a kiss on her lips gently. "I love you, Charlotte. And nothing's going to change that." whispered Thorin.

"I love you too, Thorin!" said Charlotte softly, as she laid her head upon Thorin's chest. "Now, you need your rest, love! Sleep!" whispered Thorin, as he ran his fingers through her hair.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

While Charlotte dozed off in Thorin's arms, Thorin laid there, his eyes still open. He suddenly hears a conversation between Bilbo and Bofur. He could hear Bilbo wanted to leave back to Rivendell to head for home. _Oh great Mahal above, not him too. First Charlotte, and now Bilbo? All of a sudden, I'm the bad guy here! _Thorin thought, but the words Bilbo had said about Thorin struck him. Thorin knew he had been too harsh on Bilbo. _Balin's right, I've been to harsh on the poor lad, he deserves a second chance, _Thorin thought.

Then, Thorin noticed Bilbo unsheathing his sword, and the sword is glowing. Thorin knew danger was nearby when the sword is glowing, because his own weapon is glowing too. "Charly, wake up! EVERYONE WAKE UP!" cried out Thorin. Charlotte quickly sat up. "What's going on?!" exclaimed Charlotte. "I don't know!" gasped Thorin. Suddenly, the floor caved in, and the entire company fell through it. "THORIN!" screamed Charlotte, as she fell

Once the company landed on the bottom, they noticed they are surrounded by goblins. "SHIT!" shrieked Jennifer.

Charlotte tried her best fiercely fighting off the goblins, but they were too strong for her, and they dragged her and the entire company to their leader, The Goblin King. "Is it me or does that Goblin King have a pecker for a chin?" asked Jennifer. Bofur overheard Jennifer's remark, and he quickly covered his mouth to keep from laughing at the comment. "Jennifer, this isn't a good time for jokes. I have to admit, his chin looks very deformed." said Charlotte. "Who has come to disturb my kingdom? Assassins? Thieves?!" demanded the Goblin King. "Dwarves, and two human women, your malevolence." replied a goblin.

"What is two human women doing among a company of dwarves?" asked the Goblin King approaching Jennifer and Charlotte. "That is none of your damn business, pecker head!" shot back Jennifer. "Woa, we got a feisty one here, boys! And a strange tongue she has too! For one, lady, my name isn't 'pecker head'! Its Goblin King, to YOU!" sneered the goblin leader. The Goblin King examined the women, but mostly his attention was on Charlotte. "Your hair is braided. You're not a courting with one of them dwarves are yer?" asked the Goblin. "That is none of your concern if I am courting with a dwarf." said Charlotte icily.

"Well that is too bad, because you'll be mine now once they're dead!" snapped Goblin King. "LET HER GO!" barked Thorin, and he stepped forward. The Goblin King released his hold on Charlotte, and turned his attention to Thorin. "Well, well, well! Look who we have here! Its none other than Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the Mountain! O wait! You don't have a mountain! You-have-nothing!" hissed the Goblin King. "Why I ought to!" shouted Charlotte, as she attempted to attack the Goblin King, but four goblins held her back. Suddenly, The Goblin King began to sing his song. Charlotte and Jennifer covered their ears. "Oh somebody make him stop! This is torture!" screamed Jennifer.

"My dog Calvin can sing better than him!" yelled Charlotte. "Don't give up your frikken day job, you moron!" yelled Jennifer. Suddenly, before the Goblin King sent the dwarves and the women to get tortured, Gandalf arrives. "Everyone grab your weapons!" called out the wizard, as he fought the goblins as he entered the caves. Charlotte and Jennifer quickly retrieved theirs, joining in on the battle, as they followed Gandalf. "Keep up, Charly!" Thorin called out to Charlotte. "I'm trying Gandalf! I don't see how you dwarves can run faster than us humans!" Charlotte.

_I would so laugh about Charlotte's remark later, but now's not the time! _Thorin thought.

By the time they reached a bridge, the Goblin King leapt out in front of them, standing directly in front of Gandalf. "You really think you can escape me, Wizard?" sneered the Goblin King. Without a word, Gandalf thrusts his sword in the Goblin King's gut. "Well-that will do it!" The Goblin King remarked, and he fell through the bridge, as the bridge collapsed, taking the entire company with it. As they landed underneath a bunch of debris, Charlotte and Jennifer could hear Bofur's remark. "Well that could've been worse." stated the dwarf. And no sooner as he said that, The Goblin King's corpse fell on top of them.

"You've got to be joking!" shouted Dwalin. "Damn it Bofur! Why did you have to jinx for?" shouted Jennifer. "You owe us a drink, Bofur!" said Charlotte.. "Sorry." said Bofur, softly. "Once I get out of here, I'm going to wring-!" began Gloin. "Oh shut it, Gloin." snapped Ori. "All of you shut it, and let me help you out of this mess!" demanded Gandalf. And he removed all the debris from the company, and he led them out of the Goblin Caves. Jennifer and Charlotte felt glad that they could breathe fresh air again now they found themselves out in the open forest.

Gandalf shortly led them to a clearing, and he made a head count, making sure everyone was there and accounted for. All except for one. Bilbo Baggins. Everyone noticed the hobbit is missing. "Where's Bilbo? Where's our hobbit?" asked Gandalf. "Curse the Halfling! The last I seen of him, he was with Dori!" spat Dwalin. "Don't blame me! It was Nori who was the last who seen him!" shot back Dori. "Well the last time I have seen him, is when we first approached the bridge and he disappeared." said Nori calmly.

Suddenly Thorin began to speak, and his words of Bilbo angered Charlotte. Jennifer could see the anger rising in Charlotte. "Charlotte, don't. You don't want to pick another fight with Thorin." suggested Jennifer. "I don't care, Jenny. I'm tired of him talking smack about Bilbo!" hissed Charlotte. No sooner as Charlotte was about to speak her mind to Thorin, Bilbo appeared, just out of the blue, to everyone's surprise and shock. "Bilbo! I thought we given up on you!" exclaimed Kili, grinning. "How did you manage to get past the goblins?" asked Fili. "Well, it doesn't matter. Our hobbit is back!" said Gandalf.

"It matters. Why did you come back?" asked Thorin. Bilbo looked at Thorin, and he began his speech, and made his promise of helping the dwarves take back their home.

The speech moved all of them, and almost set a few of them to tears. Charlotte gave Thorin a 'I told you so' glance. "I was right, I always been right, and a certain person whom I'm not saying any names is wrong!" exclaimed Charlotte proudly. Bilbo covered his mouth to keep from laughing at Charlotte's remark, knowing whom she was speaking of. Thorin glared at her. "Don't you dare give me the look, I hate it when you look at me that way!" snapped Charlotte. But Thorin remained silent.

Suddenly, they heard howling coming from the distance. "Out of the frying pan!" hissed Thorin. "And into the Fire! RUN!" cried out Gandalf, and they began to run, now being chased by orcs. "This is ridiculous! Don't those stupid orcs ever give up?!" moaned Jennifer. "I'm with you there, Jen!" exclaimed Bilbo, as they ran. Shortly, they arrived near some trees, and Gandalf ordered them to climb the trees. Charlotte followed Thorin, Balin and Dwalin up into an area of a tree, while Jennifer climbed up with Fili, Kili and the others. Thorin held on to Charlotte tightly, holding her close to his chest.

As they sat in the trees, Charlotte noticed Gandalf lighting up pine cones of fire with his staff, and began throwing them down at the orcs. Jennifer, Bilbo and the dwarves joined in as well.

At first, the company thought they defeated them, but their little celebration ended quickly as they noticed a very familiar foe approaching A foe that most of the dwarves dreaded, especially Thorin. "Oh shit." sworn Charlotte. "Please don't tell me that's who I think it is." whispered Jennifer. "Jennifer, its who you think it is. Its Azog! He killed my surrogate father!" snarled Charlotte grinding her teeth in anger. Suddenly anger fueled in her. She remembered the times how much Thror was of a father to her than her real father. And she took his death very hard.

And now his killer stood directly in front of them. But she wasn't the only one who felt anger rising. Thorin too. Thorin handed Charlotte over to Dwalin. "Keep her with you." demanded Thorin. "Thorin!" hissed Charlotte. "You stay right here." said Thorin, and he climbed down from the tree. Suddenly, she witnessed a battle between Thorin and the Pale Orc. _I swear by the life of me this Orc is going down, he's not going to kill my beloved like he done to his grandfather! Thorin cannot stop me, I'm going to face this beast myself! _Charlotte thought.

Charlotte withdrawn her sword, and she pushed Dwalin away from her. "Charlotte! What in Durin's name are you doing? Have you gone mad?!" shouted Dwalin.

"I'm not going to sit here and allow that scum of the earth who killed my surrogate father, who's about to kill my beloved Thorin!" yelled Charlotte, and she quickly climbed down from the tree. What fueled her anger even more, she saw Thorin lying on the ground with a warg on top of him. Charlotte let out a loud scream, as she tried to spear Azog and his warg. At the time, another orc was about to behead Thorin, by orders of the Pale Orc, but Bilbo jumped out, killing both the orc and the warg. Meanwhile, Charlotte stood face to face in front of Azog.

"You have killed my friend who's like a father to me, but I sure as hell WILL NOT LET YOU KILL MY FUTURE HUSBAND!" roared Charlotte, as she swung her sword at Azog, but the Pale Orc blocked it, and he shoved her to the ground, and he swung his hammer at her, hitting at the base of her neck, and Charlotte collapsed to the ground, and she fell into unconsciousness. And that is when the other dwarves came out to join in on the fighting. It wasn't too long that the Eagles arrived, and the picked up Thorin and Charlotte first, followed by Bilbo and the other dwarves, and the leader of the Eagles, came and took Gandalf last.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

The Eagles landed Thorin and Charlotte first, followed by Gandalf and the others. "THORIN! CHARLOTTE!" cried out the wizard, and he ran over to them. "Oin, you tend to Charlotte!" the wizard ordered Oin. "Yes, Gandalf." said Oin, and he went to tend to Charlotte's injuries. "Charly!" cried out Jennifer, and she ran over to her friend. Meanwhile, Gandalf placed his hand over Thorin's, and muttered an incantation. It wasn't too long after that, Thorin's eyes slowly opened. "The Halfling?" asked Thorin weakly. "He's here, and he's safe." said Gandalf smiling. "Charly?" asked Thorin. The wizard's features turned grave at the mention of Charlotte's name.

"I'm afraid she's not doing too well, Thorin. She is severely injured, and we are not for sure if its fatal or not, but she is very severely injured." said Gandalf. Kili and Dwalin slowly helped their leader stand up, and Thorin turned to Bilbo. "You! You! What were you thinking? You would've gotten yourself killed! Did I not say you were a burden and you have no place amongst us?" snapped Thorin. Everyone looked at Thorin shock, couldn't believe he would speak to Bilbo in this manner after Bilbo saved him. All of sudden, Thorin's mood changed.

His mood had softened, and turned to gratitude and thanks, and a smile appeared on his lips. "I never been so wrong in all my life!" whispered Thorin, and he reached out and hugged Bilbo. Even the hobbit felt quite surprised and shocked at this gesture of the dwarf king in exile. Once they broke the hug, Thorin continued smiling at Bilbo. "I'm sorry I doubted you." said Thorin. "Well-I doubted me too. I'm no hero, no warrior. Not a burglar, even." said Bilbo. Thorin smiled and chuckled, and then something caught the dwarf's attention. In the further distance ahead, he could see his home ahead of them.

The Lonely Mountain. It seemed so far away, but yet so close. Thorin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew they were close to home eventually. Meanwhile, Jennifer remained at the side of Oin and Charlotte. "How is she, Oin?" asked Jennifer. "I don't know how to say this, Jenny, but your friend is dying. Not only she has a broken shoulder, but it's the orc arrows that had struck her, that is fatal." said Oin, sadly. "No. Please don't say she's dying!" gasped Jennifer. "Unless our wizard has a plan of saving her, there isn't much I can do." said Oin. Oin felt so bad at saying the words, he felt quite fond of Charlotte.

Shortly, Thorin, followed by Gandalf and the others approached Oin, Jennifer and Charlotte.

Oin explained to Thorin and the others what he explained to Jennifer. Thorin's heart sank. The thought of her dying, scared him. It scared him more than his battle with Azog. He didn't want to lose Charlotte, not now. Not ever. Thorin turned to Gandalf. "You have to do something Gandalf! We have to extract the poison from her!" pleaded Thorin. "We first need to make camp, then I will send some of you to find some kings foil for me. I will try my best." said Gandalf. Thorin nodded. Thorin picked up Charlotte, and he led the others in finding a place to camp.

Once they found a place to camp, Thorin sent Bofur, Oin and Kili to find kings foil, while the others set up camp. Thorin remained by Charlotte, refusing to leave her side. Tears swelled up in the dwarf's eyes, as he looked upon the pale features of the woman, the woman he loved, and always loved. Shortly, Bofur, Oin and Kili returned with the kings foil and Gandalf began working on Charlotte. Jennifer sat and watched as the wizard began his work on the woman. Jennifer walked away to be alone, and she knelt down, and she began to say a prayer for her best friend.

"What is it you are doing, Jenny?" asked Fili.

"I'm praying. I'm praying for Charlotte." Jennifer replied. Fili smiled, and he sat beside Jennifer, taking her hand. "Do you think she'll be okay?" asked Fili. "I don't know, Fili. I really don't know." said Jennifer sadly. Fili wrapped his arm around Jennifer, as the woman buried her head on Fili's chest, weeping softly. Meanwhile, back at the company, Gandalf still kept working on Charlotte, while Thorin sat by Charlotte. Two hours passed, and to everyone's amazement, Charlotte's eyes opened. "Where am I?" asked Charlotte weakly.

"You're here with us, Charlotte, we're a mile from Beorn's house, where we'll be heading tomorrow morning. You are severely injured, Charlotte. You are lucky you have survived. I have drained all the orc poison from you. You shoulder is broken, and I have placed a sling on your shoulder to hold it up." Gandalf replied. Charlotte turned her head, and she saw Thorin sitting next to her. Thorin smiled. "Oh, Charly!" whispered Thorin, taking Charlotte's hands gently. "Thorin! You're alright!" exclaimed Charlotte, smiling. "Of course I'm fine, Charly. It was you that we was worried about! Charly-why?" asked Thorin. "Why what?" said Charlotte.

"Why did you do it? Why did you came down when I told you not to?" asked Thorin, kindly.

'Thorin, I wasn't going to sit there and allow that ass hole to kill you like he done to your grandfather." said Charlotte. "Charlotte!" said Thorin, firmly. "Thorin, you must understand! Your grandfather is like a father to me, you know that." said Charlotte. "I know!" whispered Thorin. "Hold me, Thorin." whispered Charlotte. Thorin smiled, and he took Charlotte into his arms, and Charlotte laid her head upon Thorin's chest. "Thank you, Charlotte. You and Bilbo saved me. I owe it to you both for saving my life." said Thorin softly. Charlotte looked into Thorin's eyes, and smiled.

"You're welcome, Thorin!" said Charlotte. Suddenly as Jennifer and Fili came back, they saw that Charlotte is fully awake, and her face is no longer pale. "CHARLY!" cried out Jennifer cheerfully and she ran to her friend. "You're fine! You're fine! Oh, thank you Gandalf! Thank you for saving her!" chirped Jennifer. Gandalf laughed, and he hugged her. Then Jennifer looked at Charlotte playfully. "Give me a reason not to kick your ass right now, Charly." said Jennifer. "What do you mean?" snapped Charlotte. "Have you lost your mind? That dumb ass orc would've killed you!" cried out Jennifer.

"Jennifer, she saved my life. There is no need to yell at her. If it weren't for her and Bilbo, I would've died." Thorin spoken up, in Charlotte's defense. "Oh, you're taking her side, hey? You were the dumb-!" began Jennifer, suddenly Charlotte took her good hand, and slapped Jennifer in the face. "You shouldn't be doing this! You could at least be a bit more supportive to us invalids!" yelled Charlotte. "Charlotte's right. You have two injured people here, the last thing they need is to be lectured and harassed." said Gandalf.

"I am glad you okay, Charly. You really had us all worried there for a while." said Jennifer, and she hugged her friend. "Thanks, Jennifer." said Charlotte. "You're welcome." said Jennifer. Jennifer decided to give Charlotte and Thorin some alone time, and she went to sit with Fili and Kili. "Gandalf says we're going to Beorn's house tomorrow." said Charlotte. Thorin nodded. "We're going to be there for a few days. In that way, it will give you time to heal." said Thorin, running his fingers through her hair. "Thorin, I would give anything to hear your voice again." whispered Charlotte.

"You're not wanting me to sing are you?" asked Thorin, catching on to Charlotte's request. "Please?" pleaded Charlotte. Thorin chuckled. "Oh, alright! You win!" said Thorin.

Charlotte closed her eyes as she laid her head gently on Thorin's broad chest, as Thorin started to softly sing, and she could hear his beautiful baritone resonating in her ears, as she laid upon him. She felt warm and safe in the strong arms of Thorin, and the warmth made her feel good. When Thorin finished his song, Charlotte already had dozed off in his arms, sleeping soundly. Thorin smiled and he kissed Charlotte on the cheek. "Good night, my heart. I love you!" whispered Thorin, and he too closed his eyes, and drifted off into sleep.

The next morning, the company began their journey to Beorn's home. When they came to a large pasture, they saw large bees flying around. Charlotte and Jennifer couldn't believe how large the bees are. "Why didn't they have bees this large back at home? That would be more honey for my Aunt's farm. She has a bee farm." said Jennifer. Bofur laughed. "Your aunt is a bee farmer?" said Bofur. "Absolutely! That's why she makes the best honey angel food cakes." grinned Jennifer. "Your aunt's cakes are too die for! I would give anything to have one of those again!" sighed Charlotte. Thorin laughed. "Will you stop making us hungry? We're already hungry enough as it is." joked Bombur.

Charlotte laughed. "You heard the dwarf, Jenny." said Charlotte.

Shortly, they entered a large gate. Gandalf advised the company they need to be introduced in pairs, because Beorn is not very fond of dwarves, and doesn't like visitors much, as well as being impatient. To make things easier for Beorn, he would introduce the group in pairs. And so Gandalf decided to have Thorin, Charlotte and Bilbo and himself to go first, followed by Jennifer, Fili and Kili, etc. And so Thorin, Charlotte and Bilbo followed Gandalf to a large front door and knocked. The door opened, and there stood a tall man with wild hair and a scruffy beard looking a them.

Beorn smiled as he saw Gandalf standing outside. "I've been expecting you, but I didn't expect you have others with you." said Beorn, noticing Thorin, Charlotte and Bilbo with him. Gandalf introduces the three of them to Beorn. "It is nice meeting you, Beorn! You have a lovely bee farm!" said Charlotte. Beorn laughed. "You like my bee farm?" said Beorn. "Yes. My best friend's aunt, she's got one! We used to help her on weekends on cropping honey! We can discuss more of that later." said Charlotte. Beorn smiled. "I like that. Come, join me at the dining room table." said Beorn.

Shortly, Gandalf introduces the others as they came in pairs.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

They had a very pleasant dinner with Beorn. During dinner, the dwarves, Beorn, and Gandalf exchanged stories about the dealings with orcs. And they also told Beorn of Charlotte's injury. "Miss Charlotte, you are indeed quite brave of facing that orc filth like you done. I never heard of any women who would do that for someone." said Beorn. "I done it out of love, Beorn. I love Thorin. We pledged our love for each years ago, and we kept that pledge." said Charlotte. Beorn smiled. "And doing things out of love makes me smile. My wife and I been married for years, and most of things I do for her is out of love for each other." said Beorn.

Thorin smiled and nodded as they ate. Later when supper ended, Beorn had to leave for his night watch over his home, so he can keep the orcs away from the company. Beorn also allowed them to stay for a few days as well. After Beorn had left, Thorin and the company sat in a large hall around a fire pit. Thorin and the dwarves sat cross legged on the floor. Bilbo already went to bed. Jennifer was sitting in between Fili and Kili, talking quietly with them.

Charlotte volunteered of cleaning up after supper.

When she finished, she noticed Thorin waving to her, guiding her to sit down next to him by the fire. After Charlotte wiped her hands on the towel, she joined Thorin and the others by the fire. Thorin noticed a lute nearby, and he reached for it, and he began to pluck and strum on the instrument gently, humming softly with it, as he played. "Sing us something, Thorin." said Charlotte. "Yes, lets sing some songs. We haven't sang in a long time." piped in Kili. "Not since Bilbo's home." remarked Bofur. Thorin smiled at his companions, and nodded.

As Thorin began to strum the lute, Thorin started to sing, in his beautiful thrilling baritone voice, followed by the other dwarves:

_**The wind was on the withered heath**_

_**But in the forest stirred no leaf**_

_**There shadows lay, by night and day**_

_**And dark things silent crept beneath**_

_**The wind came down from mountains cold**_

_**And like a tide it roared and rolled**_

_**The branches groaned, the forest moaned**_

_**And leaves were laid upon the mould.**_

With the final strum on the lute, the song ended. Charlotte sighed. Thorin and all the dwarves harmonized well together, but most importantly, Charlotte enjoyed hearing Thorin sing, as always. But she never knew he played the lute, she always thought he played the harp. Thorin placed the lute aside, looking into Charlotte's eyes, as they were looking at him admiringly. The dwarf smiled, taking Charlotte into his arms, pulling her close to his chest. "That song is very beautiful, Thorin. Did you write that?" asked Charlotte, as she laid her head on the left side of Thorin's chest.

"Yes, I have written that one. Of course you know I composed the one we sang in Bilbo's home." said Thorin softly. "I knew that, silly. I was there when you wrote that one." said Charlotte. Thorin laughed, as he gently stroked his fingers through Charlotte's hair. Charlotte closed her eyes, as she laid her head upon him, she slowly drifted off into deep sleep.

As she done so, Thorin hummed softly to himself. Shortly, Thorin drifted off into deep slumber. Three days have passed since the company's stay at Beorn's, and it was finally decided it was time to depart from Beorn. They made a promise to Beorn once they arrived at the front gate of Mirkwood they would return the ponies. "And also I will be leaving your company for a little while, because I have business to attend to." Gandalf reminded the company. "Oh, do you really have to leave Gandalf?" moaned Jennifer.

"Jennifer, I have a very important mission I have to attend to. In time, I will explain." said Gandalf. After everyone packed, they begin their journey towards Mirkwood. Charlotte dreaded at the thought of entering the forest, but the ones who dreaded it the most was Thorin and the dwarves. Several days later, they arrived at the entrance of the forest. And that is when the ponies had to be returned, and Gandalf's departure. Jennifer, alongside with the other dwarves(and Bilbo as well) complained about the wizard's departure. "Don't you worry. I will meet up with you later. In the meantime, take care, and don't stray off the path, whatever you do!" said Gandalf.

"Well goodbye! Then!" snorted Thorin grumpily.

After Gandalf departed with the ponies, Thorin turned to the company. "We'll make camp here tonight, and we'll enter the forest tomorrow morning." said Thorin. Everyone agreed on that. Thorin sat next to Charlotte as they ate their meal. "I don't feel so comfortable about entering that forest." said Charlotte. "You're not the only one, Charly. I just hope we don't have a run in with those damn tree shagging elves." said Thorin. "I just hope we don't get separated." said Charlotte softly. Thorin looked at Charlotte. "Don't worry, we will not get separated. You will stay close to me while we're in the forest." said Thorin, taking Charlotte's hands gently.

Thorin took Charlotte into his arms, and Charlotte laid her head upon Thorin's chest. "Don't you worry, love. I won't let anyone or anything hurt you. You will stay beside me." purred Thorin, kissing Charlotte's neck. Charlotte smiled, satisfied at the dwarf's loving words, as she laid back against him, feeling his warmth and protection. Charlotte closed her eyes, and drifted off into sleep. Jennifer and Fili were playing a game of cards, and they noticed Thorin and Charlotte cuddling. "Those two make a cute couple, don't they Fee?" said Jennifer chuckled. Fili smiled. "Yes they do. They've been a couple as long as I remember." said Fili, and he took Jennifer's hand.

"Jennifer, I was wondering-if you and I will ever be that close? You know-as lovers?" stammered Fili. "Why, Fili! Are you saying that you're in love with me?" asked Jennifer. Fili smiled. "Yes. Jennifer, you are beautiful, and so kind. You've always been a close friend to me, and I want more than just that with us. Jennifer, I'm offering you courtship, if you are willing to accept my offer!" said Fili. Jennifer smiled, taking the blonde haired dwarf's hands, and smiled. "I accept your offer, Fili!" said Jennifer. Fili drew Jennifer close to him, and to her surprise, he planted a long kiss on Jennifer's lips.

When the kiss broke, Jennifer laid her head upon Fili's chest. As Fili held onto Jennifer, they noticed Kili laughing at them. "What?" said Fili. "You two. I don't know who's worse! You or Uncle Thorin!" laughed Kili. "You just wait, Kee! Someday it will be your turn!" shot back Fili. "Its not going to happen. I rather be free from committed relationships. I enjoy traveling and adventures instead." said Kili. "Yeah right. You'll say that! Don't forget that time in Rivendell you had your eyes set on that red haired elf maiden who played the harp!" said Fili. "That was just a crush and nothing more!" protested Kili.

Fili rolled his eyes. "You just wait, Kee. Your time will come." said Fili.

"No it won't."

"Yes it will"

"No, it won't!"

"Alright you two! Stop arguing over something silly!" Jennifer intervened. "Thank you, Jennifer!" exclaimed Fili. Thorin shook his hand and smiled slightly at his nephews antics. "an you two get your rest please? We have an early start tomorrow!" said Thorin. "Yes, Uncle Thorin." said Fili and Kili together. The next morning after breakfast, the company begin their journey into Mirkwood Forest. Charlotte already felt uncomfortable soon as they entered, and she could feel the air feeling very heavy. "This place give me the creeps." said Jennifer. "Me too." said Fili.

Days went by, and the company ran out of food, and everyone was feeling quite miserable. Thorin himself was feeling extremely grumpy, and hardly anyone had spoken to each other since they had entered the forest. Charlotte was starting to have headaches due to the atmosphere of the forest. "Charlotte? Are you okay?" asked Thorin. "I'm fine. I'm just getting headaches." said Charlotte. But Charlotte then realized the headaches wasn't due to the atmosphere at all. Suddenly a bright flash fell on her, and she collapsed to the ground.

To everyone's shock and dismay, Charlotte's entire body began to shake, as visions appeared to Charlotte. The opening scene in the vision showed Thorin and the company, as well as themselves in front of the Elf King. But it wasn't that what disturbed Charlotte. It was the Elf King threatening to keep Charlotte away from Thorin, but Thorin intervened. The next vision followed with them being imprisoned in the cells of the Elf King. Suddenly another vision happened that it showed Bilbo in Mirkwood, and the ring he carried started to control the hobbit, he turned from a happy outgoing hobbit, to an angry being. Her visions ended, and as she shook, she screamed. "NO, NO, NO!" cried out Charlotte.

"Charlotte! Charlotte! Come back to us! Charlotte!" cried out Thorin, gently. "What's happening to her?!" exclaimed Jennifer. "I don't know. Charlotte never has this." said Thorin. "Someone bring her some water!" demanded Thorin. Bofur quickly brought over his flask. "This is the last of the water." said Bofur. "I don't care, she needs it." hissed Thorin. "Charlotte, take the water, drink it! Come on, Charly." insisted Thorin. Suddenly Charlotte tried to drink the water. After taking some sips, Charlotte's body calmed down slowly, and she began to relax. "Lets rest for a few minutes!" Thorin called out to the others.

Everyone stopped for a quick rest, as they allowed Charlotte to calm down from her episode. Once Charlotte was calm, Thorin held her close. "What happened, Charlotte?" asked Thorin gently. "I don't know. I was fine for a while, and then my headaches started to happen, and the last thing I can remember I started having these visions. Oh, Thorin! These visions were so horrible! I never usually get visions, but now I'm starting to get them!" said Charlotte, with fear in her voice. "Shh-its okay, Charlotte. It really isn't you. It is the enchantment of this cursed forest. Don't let it control you." said Thorin.

"Thorin, I really did have visions. And the visions was so real! And frightening. And it's really had to talk about it! You have to believe me, Thorin!" protested Charlotte. "I do believe you, Charly! You don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to!" said Thorin kindly. "Thank you!" said Charlotte softly, as she laid her head upon Thorin's chest.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

After taking a quick break, they moved on into the forest. As they done so, Charlotte noticed Bilbo acting quite strangely. "Bilbo! Bilbo! Are you alright?" asked Charlotte. "Oh-I'm fine, Miss Charlotte!" stammered Bilbo. "Are you sure?" asked Charlotte, with a concerned look on her features whether to believe Bilbo's words or not. Finally, Thorin approached Bilbo. "Bilbo climb up into that tree, and see what's ahead." said Thorin. Bilbo nodded, and he climbed to the very top of tree. As he reached the top, he could feel the fresh air, and smiled brightly at the large blue butterflies flying around him.

Bilbo loved butterflies, and seeing these large butterflies fascinated him. Bilbo then shortly saw the Lonely Mountain in the distance, and he knew then and there they were getting close to it. Bilbo climbed down a little bit, and called out to Thorin telling me what he had seen, but he didn't get any response from Thorin. When Bilbo called out to Thorin the second time, there was still no response, and it raised the hobbit's suspicions. Bilbo climbed down from the tree and noticed Thorin and the others not there at all. _Oh no! Where did they go? _thought Bilbo, as he came close to a panic when he noticed the company had disappeared.

Suddenly, Bilbo noticed why the company had disappeared. A group of large spiders approached Bilbo. "This isn't good, not good at all!" said Bilbo out loud, and he stood his ground, unsheathing his sword, preparing to fight the spiders. Meanwhile, Charlotte found herself wrapped up in the spider web. "EWW I hate spiders!" shouted Charlotte. "Where's Bilbo? We need to get out of this crap!" cried out Jennifer. "I hope Bilbo finds us soon." said Fili.

It wasn't long that Bilbo had found them, and he rescued Thorin and the company from the webs. "Great, its all in my hair! Its going to take some time to get this crap out!" complained Jennifer "Don't worry, I'll fix your hair for you!" smiled Fili. After rescuing the Company, more spiders appeared. "Take up arms! We got more spiders!" cried out Bilbo, as more spiders approached the company. "Stay close!" Thorin said to Charlotte. Charlotte nodded, as she watched Thorin and the others fight off the spiders. Suddenly ahead of them, they saw two elves killing off many spiders with the arrows. Then the blonde haired elf stood directly in front of Thorin and the dwarves and glared at them.

"Don't make me have to kill you, dwarf!" snapped the Elf Prince.

Shortly a red headed elf, Tauriel, Captain of the Elf King's Guard, stood beside Legolas. "We should take them in to your father!" said Tauriel. Legolas nodded. Suddenly, the Elf Prince noticed Gloin's locket he had worn, and he looked at it. It had a picture of Gloin's wife, and young son, Gimli. "Is that your brother?" asked Legolas. "No! That is my wife!" snapped Gloin. "Who's this? Is this an orc mutant?" said Legolas. "That is my wee lad, Gimli!" shot back Gloin. Charlotte and Jennifer looked at each other, trying not to laugh.

And so now the company found themselves in custody of the elves, Thorin grumbling as they went, cursing the elves in every which fashion. Charlotte tried not to laugh at Thorin's ramblings because she knew the language of the dwarves, and each word Thorin rambled about the dwarves had swear words involved. "I'm surprised he hasn't called them a bunch of mother-!" began Jennifer, but someone made a gesture of her to keep quiet. Thirty minutes later, they stood directly in front of the Elf King Thranduil. Thranduil ordered the guards to take the rest of the company to the dungeons while he decided to speak with Thorin alone.

"Just hope they put Thorin in a cell with me." said Charlotte. After placing Charlotte in her cell, they placed Fili and Jennifer in the same cell.

Kili started to gripe because they didn't put him a cell with Fili and Jennifer. "Why is it that they're not wanting me in the same cell as Fili and Jennifer?" griped the dwarf. Charlotte sat and waited patiently for Thorin, and an hour later, they indeed placed Thorin in the cell with Charlotte. Once again, Thorin began to swear in khazadul again about the elves, especially Thranduil. "Can you stay calm please? I just hope someone would help us get out of here!" said Charlotte softly. "Don't worry, Charly. There is still hope. We will get getting out of here." said Thorin softly, as he pulled Charlotte close to him.

Charlotte laid her head upon the dwarf's chest, and he ran his fingers through her hair. "Well at least we're together and not separated. I'm happy about that." said Charlotte. "Me too." said Thorin. Meanwhile, Fili and Jennifer looked outside their cell, and noticed the Elf Captain, Tauriel having a conversation with Kili "Oh my goodness. Listen to him! He's spell bound!" said Jennifer. Fili laughed. "I told him! I was right! I always had been right, and I've told him!" chirped Fili, roaring with laughter. "And who's the cute couple now?" grinned Jennifer. "My younger brother Kili and his future elf maid bride!" grinned Fili.

Both Jennifer and Fili laughed so hard, and they kept laughing for quite some time.

Kili and Tauriel ignored their laughter as they kept talking. "That's my brother! He can be a real pain in the butt sometimes, but I love him!" smiled Kili. Tauriel laughed. "What is he laughing about?" asked Tauriel. "You see, Fili and Jennifer are a couple. In fact, just before we entered the forest, we camped out, and that night Fili offered courtship to her, and she accepted. Then the two of them had the odacity of joking with me that 'someday your time will come' bit!" said Kili "I do believe they are right, Kili!" smiled Tauriel. "Oh, and now you're taking their side?" joked Kili.

"Yes!" grinned Tauriel. "My Uncle is courting a human woman named Charlotte. Both Charlotte and Jennifer are human." said Kili. "I thought dwarves distrust humans too?" said Tauriel. "Actually humans and dwarves get a long well at times. Charlotte met my Uncle years ago. They knew each other for years. In fact, Charlotte knew my great-grandfather." said Kili. "Wow." said Tauriel. "Do you think it would be safe for me to court with someone out of my league?" asked Kili. Tauriel smiled. "If your Uncle and brother can do that, I'm sure you will." said Tauriel.

Meanwhile, Thorin hummed softly to himself while he held Charlotte close to him.

Charlotte already fell fast asleep in his arms. An hour later, they heard a familiar voice calling for them outside the call. "Thorin! Charly!" called out the soft voice. Thorin turned and there he saw Bilbo standing outside their cell. "Charlotte, wake up! Bilbo's here!" Thorin said to Charlotte quickly. "BILBO!" exclaimed Thorin as he approached the hobbit. "I'm here to get all of you out of here! I have a plan." said Bilbo, unlocking the cell door. Thorin and Charlotte both stepped out. Already the entire company already out of the cells, Bilbo lead them into a wine cellar.

And they saw a bunch of barrels in front of them. "Is this your plan of escaping?" said Bofur. "Well? Its either this, or remain here with the elves!" said Bilbo. "Into the barrels! NOW!" demanded Thorin. Thorin and Charlotte climbed into a barrel together. "Thorin, your hand is on my ass." said Charlotte. "Sorry." said Thorin. And he wrapped his arm around her waist. "That's better." said Charlotte. After everyone got settled in their barrels, Bilbo quickly ran to a lever nearby, pulling it, and a door opens, releasing the barrels into the river. Suddenly the door closed before Bilbo even had a chance to follow the barrels.

Bilbo pulled the lever again, and he jumped in hanging on to Fili's barrel.

The company didn't realize they are being followed by Orcs, led by Bolg, son of Azog. "Thorin, we're being followed!" cried out Charlotte. "_Damn it!_" Thorin cursed in khazadul. Charlotte also noticed the elves are also following them, led by Legolas and Tauriel. Suddenly two elves pulled a lever closing the gate in front of the company, making the situation worse. Two orcs killed the same elves who closed the gate. Kili jumped out of the barrel, and he climbed up where the lever is. "KILI!" cried out Jennifer, as she witnessed arrows being shot at Kili. Orc arrows.

Kili fell, yelling in pain. Luckily, Tauriel arrived, killing the orcs who shot at Kili. Kili slowly stood, reaching for the lever pulling it, and the gate opened, releasing the barrels. Kili jumped back into his barrel, screaming in pain. "Kili!" cried out Thorin, noticed his nephew in pain. Charlotte buried her face in Thorin's chest. Two hours later, they finally made it to land. "Kili! You're hurt!" cried out Jennifer. "I'm fine! Its just a scratch!" said Kili weakly. "Bull shit!" snapped Charlotte. Kili glared at Charlotte. "Kili, you have more than just a scratch! I saw what happened! Those orc idiots shot you!" said Charlotte.

"She's right. And orc arrows have poison in them." said Balin, firmly.

"I said I'm fine!" snapped Kili. "Like Uncle, like nephew!" grumbled Jennifer. "I hope you realize you have just passed down your stubborn traits to Kili!" said Charlotte. Thorin tried not to chuckle at Charlotte's statement. "He's been like that since he was younger. Trust me. Every time he would get an injury, he would keep saying he's fine. My sister hated it when he done that." said Thorin, with a shrug. Suddenly a man with a long bow appeared. He had dark curly hair and a mustache. "We got company." said Bofur.

"Don't worry sir, we're just passing through!" began Balin. "Dwarves?" said the man. "Yes. We're going through town, we have goods that we are wanting to trade." said Balin. Balin tried to keep their identity a secret, so he had to come up with a story. Charlotte grinned at Balin's motive. "May I ask who you are?" asked Thorin. "I'm Bard, son of Girion." said the man. "Well Bard son of Girion, we are heading for Lake Town, and need of transportation!" said Thorin. "We will pay you if you take us there." said Balin.

The man nodded and agreed. "Follow me to the boat." said Bard. And Bard led the company to the boat. "You don't mind if I sit with-!" began Charlotte. "Of course I don't mind." said Bard. Charlotte sat next to Thorin.

"I'm glad I remembering my sea sick pills." said Charlotte. "Do you get sea sick? You never told me that!" said Thorin. "No, they're for Jennifer. Already she had thrown up during the barrel ride." said Charlotte. Charlotte noticed Thorin about to laugh. "Its not funny, Thorin." said Charlotte sharply. "Okay. Sorry." said Thorin. When they arrived in Lake Town, they had to hide in the barrels again. "How long do we have to keep our identity a secret?" asked Charlotte. "Until we reach the Mountain. Bard doesn't even know who we are. Yet." said Thorin.

Once they arrived in town, Bard spoken to one of the men, and he gave the man coins. Once the man left, Bard released the dwarves from the barrels dumping fish on them. "P U!" exclaimed Jennifer. "I need a bath after this." grumbled Charlotte.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Shortly they entered Bard's home. "Ladies, you will stay out here with us. These are my daughters Sigrid and Tilda, if you need anything, they will help you." said Bard. Bard escorts the dwarves to hide in the toilet. "I cannot he's going to make the dwarves and Bilbo hide in the toilet!" laughed Jennifer. Even Charlotte chuckled. "Good thing I don't have to go right now!" laughed Charlotte. "Why are you hiding them in the toilet?" asked Jennifer. Bard sighed. "The Master has it out on me, it's a long story." said Bard. "But what's that got to do with the dwarves?" said Jennifer.

"I already know who these dwarves are, and their leader. If I'm not mistaken, their leader is Thorin Oakenshield?" said Bard. "Yes, and my lover." said Charlotte proudly. Bard laughed. "You are courting a dwarf? A human woman?" said Bard. "What? Is that a problem? Back where I come from, many people have interracial relationships." said Charlotte, sharply. "My apologies, Miss Charlotte, no offense or anything." said Bard. "None taken." said Charlotte. Bard looked out the window. "Okay, its safe for them now." said Bard. Tilda, who had just entered the room had to go the bathroom.

Soon as she opened the door, Dwalin popped out. "Is it safe to come out yet?" asked the dwarf. "Ada! There's dwarves in our toilet!" called out the little girl. Charlotte roared with laughter. "Calm down, Charlotte." said Jennifer. Bard signaled the dwarves to enter the room where Charlotte and Jennifer are sitting. No soon as Thorin, Bilbo and the dwarves walked passed them, both women held their noses. "P U! You guys need a bath badly!" exclaimed Jennifer. "No kidding." growled Thorin. "You guys are lucky none of us had to use it." grinned Jennifer.

"You wouldn't!" said Kili, crossing his arms. "I was just kidding, we wouldn't do that to you." said Charlotte. Bard then began to show the dwarves the weapons they will be needing for their journey. Thorin and the dwarves began to gripe at the making of the weapons. "Thorin!" burst out Dwalin. At Thorin's name, Bard turned to him, looking at the dwarf in amazement, now knowing the dwarf's identity. Thorin glared at Dwalin, and Dwalin gave the dwarf king an apologetic look. "So it is true. You are Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror King Under the Mountain!" said Bard, smiling.

"Yes, what's it to you?" said Thorin. Balin gave Thorin a nudge. "Thorin." said Balin.

As Charlotte laid in a bed, she had many thoughts across her mind. But suddenly, it happened to her again. Her headaches started to return, and she closed her eyes, and her body began to shake, and her visions also returned. Her first vision she could see was the dragon, Smaug, heading into Lake Town, catching the town on fire, and Bard, whom was rescued by Tauriel, Fili and Kili, and Bain, Bard took Black Arrow and killed the dragon. But then another vision appeared showing Bilbo, picking up the Arkenstone, and Gandalf was there.

_Gandalf: Charlotte, the only way to cure Thorin from this madness is take the Arkenstone._

_You must help us through this._

_Charlotte: Gandalf, I cannot do this. I don't want to betray Thorin I love him!_

_Bilbo: Charlotte, you have to do this, this is the only way. _

_Kili: And I will help as well, as much it pains me to do this. _

_Charlotte: Okay, I will do this. _

_Gandalf: No one must know of Bilbo holding the stone. In the meantime, just behave _

_Naturally like nothing happened._

Suddenly another vision appeared, showing everyone gathering at the Front Gate.

And Thorin confronts Bard and Thranduil, as they negotiated the treasure share. It was then, Bard held up the Arkenstone. Anger and rage clouded over Thorin, and heated words exchanged between man, elf and dwarf.

_Thorin: HOW COME YOU BY IT?_

_Bard: Thorin Oakenshield, if you don't agree to allow us to keep this stone, it will be on your_

_Fate, and war will be declared._

_Thorin: Answer my question! How come you by it?_

_Bilbo: I gave it them!_

_Thorin: You! You undersized burglar! You traitor! I wished Gandalf never brought you along! I was right, you're a burden! You have no place amongst us! I hereby banish you from my kingdom and from my friends!_

Suddenly, the vision shortly turned into a scene where Thorin was about to throw Bilbo off the Mountain, but Charlotte, Fili and Kili intervened.

_Charlotte: Stop it, Thorin! You must understand! This is the only way to save you from the sickness! If you succumb under it, you'll destroy us all, even your own family!_

_Thorin: Are you behind this too, Charlotte?_

_Charlotte: Yes, Thorin. As much it pains me to do so, yes I took part in the plan._

_Thorin: I thought you loved me Charlotte? You betrayed me, just like Bilbo! Leave me! I_

_Never want to see you again!_

_Charlotte: THORIN! _

_Thorin: I said leave, NOW!_

Charlotte screamed, as she was still shaking in the bed. Everyone could hear Charlotte's yells, Bard and Thorin, followed by Jennifer quickly entered the room. "What is happening to her?" asked Bard. "She's having her visions again!" said Thorin quickly, and he sat down next to Charlotte on the bed. "Charlotte, wake up! Its okay! Wake up! Come back to us, Charlotte!" whispered Thorin. "Come back to me, Thorin! I' m sorry! I'm sorry I done it! I'm sorry!" screamed Charlotte.

"What is she talking about?" asked Jennifer.

Charlotte looked up and saw Thorin looking down at her. "Thorin, Oh Mahal! I'm sorry I betrayed you! I didn't mean to do it, I swear!" screamed Charlotte, as her body still shaking. "Bard, bring in some water for her." said Thorin. Bard nodded and left the room. "Charlotte, calm down, lets talk about this. Just calm down, its okay!" whispered Thorin, taking Charlotte into his arms, and she wept in the dwarf's arms. Charlotte slowly calmed down, as she laid in the arms of the dwarf, as Thorin gently caressing Charlotte's hair.

Shortly, Bard returned with a small glass of water, and gave it to Thorin for Charlotte. "Here you go, Charlotte. Drink some water and relax. I really need to know of these visions you are having." said Thorin. "I cannot tell you, Thorin! They're horrible!" wept Charlotte. "I thought you are a human?" said Bard, looking at Charlotte suspiciously. "I am a human, but I also have psychic abilities, I have a gift of having visions from the future. And I hate this gift. I wish I never have it." sobbed Charlotte. "What did you see, Charlotte? Please tell me!" said Thorin.

As Charlotte calmed down, she recapped of what she seen in her visions from the beginning when Smaug attacking Lake Town, and her, Bilbo and Kili's involvement with the Arkenstone.

"I'm hoping it won't come true! I would never take anything from you Thorin! I love you too much and I will always remain loyal to you!" Charlotte concluded. "Charly, I know you won't do it. And I'm sure Bilbo and Kili won't either! It won't happen!' said Thorin. "I'm not so sure about that!" grumbled Bard softly. "Charlotte, I love you! And I won't let anything come between us." whispered Thorin. Charlotte nodded as she laid her head upon Thorin's chest.

Suddenly, Balin quickly entered the room. "Thorin! Its Kili! He has fallen ill! He's injury has worsened!" panted the older dwarf. "KILI?!" cried out Charlotte. Charlotte, Thorin, and Bard quickly left the room, and they found Kili laying on the table. But no sooner as they arrived to see Kili, the Master's guards entered, grabbing the entire company. "HEY! What in the hell is the meaning of this? We have an injured dwarf here!" shouted Charlotte. The guards dragged the company, and Bard as well, to the Master.

"Who is these people that are intruding our town and stealing?" demanded the Master. "Stealing? We are not thieves! You Master are looking upon Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror King Under The Mountain!" said Dwalin loudly. "We are the dwarves of Erebor! We have come to reclaim our homeland!" announced Thorin, stepping forward.

The Master's eyes widened in delight, and a smile appeared on his features. The crowd cheered. Thorin began making his speech promising the share he will give to the people to rebuild Lake Town and Dale. But the moment was ruined, when Bard spoke up. "You are going to wake the beast, and kill us all!" protested Bard. "Bard, they don't have a home, and they will do what they can do get rid of the beast!" spoken up Charlotte. Bard ignored Charlotte's words, and he continued to look at Thorin.

"You have no right to enter the mountain!" said Bard. "Bull shit!" shouted Charlotte. "Charlotte!" hissed Jennifer. "I have every right!" snapped back Thorin. "Control yourself, Charlotte. I know those words are uncalled for, just control yourself." said Balin gently. "But he just!" protested Charlotte. "I know, Charly. But just remain calm." said Balin. The Master smiled. "Welcome to Lake Town, Master Thorin and Company! Tonight, we shall hold a feast in your honor!" announced the Master. "Well, that'll be the day!" mumbled Charlotte. Jennifer laughed.

The Master guided them into a large dining hall, and the feasting began. Charlotte and Jennifer felt like they weren't dressed for the occasion.

"I hope you realize that we're not dressed for the occasion, sir." said Charlotte. "Don't need to worry about it, dear. You're fine!" smiled Master. "But we're stinky and smelly! We smell like fish and toilets!" said Jennifer. Kili laughed. "You weren't in the toilet, we were! Let me remind you Jennifer, you was about to go on us!" said Kili. "KILI!" shot back Jennifer. "You really weren't going to do that, would you?" asked the Master with a mischievous grin on his face. "I would never do such a thing." smiled Jennifer. "I believe that when I see it!" said Fili.

Suddenly, Kili collapsed to the floor, feeling ill again. "Kili!" cried out Charlotte. "What's wrong with the lad?" asked the Master. "He's seriously injured. He's took an orc arrow, poisonous. We must take him back to Bard's home!" said Oin. "Oin, Bofur, and Fili! You take Kili back home, we'll be staying here for the feast." said Thorin. Oin, Bofur and Fili nodded, and they took Kili back to Bard's home. Oin sent Bofur to find some kings foil.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Charlotte however had been busy, she wanted to make a gift for Thorin so she would give to him later, and she knew the perfect help for the gift. And so she went to Balin. "Balin, can you keep a secret? And I also need your help on a special gift for Thorin." said Charlotte. "Sure. What is this secret gift?" asked Balin. "I want to make a music box for Thorin, but I need someone to help me make one for him." said Charlotte. "Oh, Charly! That is so beautiful and thoughtful of you. Maybe Dwalin and Bifur can help you. Bifur is a toy maker, and knows a thing or two of music boxes." said Balin. "But making the music for it is the question though. I was thinking the song I want for it is The Song of Old Dwarven Wealth." said Charlotte.

"And I can help you on that one!" smiled Balin. "We should get this started as soon as possible. If the Master wouldn't mind supplying us with the tools for it." said Charlotte. "Lets go speak with the Master, I'm sure he'll help us." said Balin. And so Balin and Charlotte approach the Master who was talking to Dwalin and Gloin. "Where's Thorin?" asked Charlotte. "Look!" said Dwalin, pointing to Thorin, who was now sitting on a table, and he was playing a harp and singing for a crowd. Charlotte smiled.

"I take it people wanted to hear him sing." said Charlotte, smiling. Dwalin grinned. "Yes. At first he didn't want to, but everyone kept insisted he should, and he finally gave in." said Dwalin. "Master, we need your assistance! And you too, Dwalin! Where is Bifur?" asked Charlotte. "Bifur is next to me, what's up?" asked Dwalin. "Well, I wanted to make a special gift for Thorin, and I want it to be a music box that plays 'Song of Old Dwarven Wealth'. Its not only just a music box however, it is also a box that you can put special memorable things in." said Charlotte.

Dwalin smiled brightly. "I'm in! I'll be more than happy to help!" said Dwalin. "That is very kind of you to do this, Miss Charlotte. And how may I be of assistance?" asked the Master. "I was wondering if you have any materials to make the music box with?" said Charlotte. "We do have materials! Follow me, and that way you can began working on your gift!" said the Master. When Thorin finished his song, he noticed Charlotte, Dwalin, Bifur, Balin and the Master going into another room. "Why are they acting so secretive?" asked Thorin. "I don't know." replied Bilbo.

Three or four hours later, Charlotte and the others returned, and Charlotte placed the music box inside her pocket until she decided on the day of giving it to Thorin. "You must go get your rest if you are planning to depart tomorrow." said the Master. Everyone nodded. "Ready to head back?" asked Thorin. "Yes. I'm ready." said Charlotte. As they head back to Bard's home, Thorin and Charlotte talked. "Charlotte, why are you, Dwalin, Bifur, and Balin acting so strangely and secretively?" asked Thorin.

Charlotte. "I will show you later. In the meantime, we must get to Bard's house." said Charlotte. Once they arrived at Bard's home, Thorin and the others checked up on Kili. "How is Kili?" asked Thorin. "Not good I'm afraid, he's getting much worse. We are trying whatever we can to help him!" said Fili, sadly wiping a tear from his eyes. Thorin stood there, undecided on what to do now, debating on whether of taking Kili with them to the Mountain tomorrow morning or not. "Fili, you need your rest. We got an early start tomorrow morning." said Thorin. "I'll be okay, Uncle. I'm not tired. I'm going to sit by Kili." said Fili.

Thorin and Charlotte went to their room and laid down. "Charlotte, we have to leave Kili behind. He's too injured. The dragon will kill him instantly." said Thorin.

"I agree, he is very injured. But someone has to stay behind with him. Someone he knows." said Charlotte. "I was thinking of having you stay behind with him, Charlotte." said Thorin. "No, Thorin! I can't do that! I have to go with you! I promised Galadriel-!" protested Charlotte. "Promised Galadriel?! Is there something you're hiding from me, Charlotte?" snapped Thorin. "Thorin, Galadriel and I had a good conversation in Rivendell and she could foresee our future. She told me it is up to me to distract you from falling under the gold sickness. If I'm unable to do it, the quest will fail." said Charlotte.

"Charlotte, don't believe in what those elves are telling you! It won't happen to me! I'm not my grandfather!" snapped Thorin. "Listen to you! Why can't you face the fact that its going to happen to you too? Its in the family, Thorin! I saw what happened to your grandfather with my own eyes! I sure as hell won't let it happen to you!" said Charlotte, sharply. Thorin grabbed Charlotte's shoulders roughly and looked at her. "Listen to me, Charlotte! It won't happen! You understand! It won't!" hissed Thorin, angrily. "Thorin Oakenshield, stop it! You're scaring me!" said Charlotte, pushing Thorin away from her.

"Charlotte." said Thorin.

Charlotte moved to another bed that was in the room. "Charlotte!" said Thorin. "I wished I never said anything!" snapped Charlotte angrily, as she climbed into bed, turning her back towards Thorin. Thorin sighed, climbing into the bed, closing his eyes. He simply refused hearing the same words that was told of him, like he heard from Gandalf and Elrond. He refused to believe he would be like his Grandfather. Now Charlotte is angry with him because she was trying to help, and he refuses to listen to her.

Thorin tried to sleep. But he couldn't. Not without Charlotte by his side. Thorin sat up, and walked over to the other bed where Charlotte is sleeping. "Charlotte, I have decided you can join us tomorrow." whispered Thorin, as he climbed into bed, taking her into his arms. "Okay!" mumbled Charlotte, as she slept in Thorin's arms. The next morning, the company met up with the Master near a boat the company would be using to take to the Lonely Mountain. Kili was also present, but he didn't know of the decision of being left behind. As Kili was about to board the boat, Thorin stopped him. "You will be staying here, Kili. You are too injured to go. You would slow us down." said Thorin.

At those words, Fili halted, and didn't move away from Kili.

Thorin noticed Fili refusing to leave his brother's side. "Fili, you are coming with us." said Thorin. "No." said Fili. "Fili, you're place is with the company! You will understand once you are King." said Thorin. "No, I belong with my brother." snapped Fili. Thorin turned away, as he climbed in the boat, followed by Charlotte. Thorin looked at his nephews, bowing his head, his shoulders slumped, and he turned away. "Uncle! You can't leave us here!" cried out Kili. But the boat already left. "Come on Kili, we need to get you back inside." said Fili softly, as they went back inside Bard's home.

Thorin had remained silent throughout the entire boat ride to the Mountain. Charlotte thought he would be happy to see the Lonely Mountain, but sadness and worry clouded over Thorin. The parental side of Thorin strongly showed as he sat there worried of his nephews, Kili especially. "Thorin, are you okay? You hardly spoken since we left Lake Town." said Charlotte gently. "That is the most difficult decision I had to make. Leaving them behind. I wished they both would've came." said Thorin sadly. "I know, Thorin." said Charlotte, placing her hand gently on Thorin's shoulders. "Jennifer has stayed behind with them. Because wants to be with Fili." said Charlotte.

"Fili loves Jennifer very, very, very much. I know the two of them are courting." said Thorin, smiling. "Yes. Jen loves her Fili." said Charlotte with a sigh. "I sure do hope they are all okay." said Balin. "Me too, Balin. Me too." said Thorin, sadly. Meanwhile in Lake town, Kili's condition became much worse. "We need that kings foil now. Bofur, go find some and quick!" demanded Fili. Bofur nodded and leaves the house. But no sooner as Bofur left the house, and discovered the plant, two orcs stood in front of him. "Oh no!" gasped Bofur. No sooner as one of the orcs was about to attack Bofur, the Elf Captain Tauriel, leapt down killing both orcs with her arrows.

Tauriel gently took the kings foil from Bofur. "Kili needs help! He's dying!" pleaded Bofur. Tauriel smiled and she entered the home. No sooner as the dwarf and elf entered the home, several more orcs followed. "Sigrid! Tilda! Jennifer! Underneath the table, now!" demanded Fili, pushing all three women underneath the table. All three women held onto each other. "I'm scared, sister." said Tilda. "Shh-its okay! Fili and Tauriel handle this." said Sigrid comforting her younger sister. After Tauriel and Fili killed off the orcs that entered, Legolas entered killing a few more, and he noticed Tauriel already began her work on healing Kili.

The Elf Prince didn't look too pleased when he saw Tauriel helping out a dwarf. Silently Legolas left the home, continuing the battle with the orcs. "Is it safe to come out?" asked Jennifer. "Its safe now!" said Fili. And all three girls came out. "Where's ada?" asked Sigrid. "I haven't seen him in a while. I'm getting rather worried." said Fili. "I hope nothing happened to him." said Tauriel. After boiling the water with the leaves in it, Tauriel began chanting as she worked on Kili. Fili looked at his brother, tears streaming down his face, as he said a prayer of his own for his brother.

When the chanting stopped, Kili opened his eyes, and he saw a familiar female figure looking at him. "She's so far, far away. Do you think she'll ever love me?' whispered Kili. Jennifer took Fili's hand when she heard the words coming from Kili, both human and dwarf wiping tears from their eyes. Tauriel smiled gently and nodded silently. "Fili? Are you still here?" asked Kili. "We're here. Jennifer and I are here." said Fili. "Where's Oin and Bofur?" said Kili. "We're here too lad. We just been attacked by orcs, but Tauriel, Fili and Legolas took care of them." said Bofur.

"I miss Uncle Thorin. I want to see Uncle Thorin!" said Kili.

"Kili, once you're completed healed up, we will go to the Lonely Mountain to be with Uncle Thorin. In the mean time, you need to lay and rest and heal." said Fili. "You know you're Uncle had a difficult time parting from the two of you. I could see it in his eyes." said Oin. "No he doesn't. He hates us. You heard him before he left. He says I slow him down! The same exact horrible words he said of Bilbo." said Kili. "Kili, you know Uncle Thorin would never mean to say that to you. They were pressing on time. Durin's day is in a few hours, they had to get to the door!" said Fili.

"I understand that." said Kili. Two hours passed, Kili shown signs of improvement. In fact, Kili now was sitting up in a chair, with the help of Tauriel and Fili. "I hope they have some food here! I'm famished!" said Kili. "No worries! We got some food and the finest ale around!" chirped Sigrid. "Thank you, lass!" smiled Kili. "Don't forget us!" chirped Bofur and Oin. Sigrid laughed. "And some for Fili, Oin, Jenny and Bofur!" said Sigrid. "Thank you my dear lass. You're forever in my debt!" said Bofur. Sigrid smiled. "And you are cute!" grinned Sigrid. "Did you hear that lads? She says I'm cute!" grinned Bofur.

Kili laughed for the first time in a long time.

And it warmed the hearts of Fili, Jennifer, Oin and Bofur to hear the young dwarf laugh again. "It appears that Mister Bofur has a crush too!" said Kili. Tauriel laughed. "Everyone here is coupled except for Tilda." said Oin. "I'm too young for such things. Boys are gross and they have germs." said Tilda crossing her arms. "Oh? Is that so? You're not saying we have parasites do you?" teased Fili. "I said germs, not parasites." said Tilda. Sigrid laughed. "She's at the boys are gross and stinky stage. In time as she ages, that will all change." said Sigrid. Tilda stuck her tongue out at Tilda.

"You know father hates it when you do that." said Sigrid. "Well ada isn't here." said Tilda. Suddenly, Bain, Bard's son, came running in. "Its Ada! He's in trouble!" cried out Bain. "What happened?" exclaimed Sigrid. "The Master! He's put ada in jail! Not only that, the dragon is coming!" cried out the young boy. "DRAGON?!" shouted Fili, Kili, Oin and Bofur together. "Oh no, they've woken the dragon!" moaned Tauriel. "We need to free Bard, now!" demanded Fili. "Ladies, you stay here. Kili, you stay here too. Bain, Oin, Bofur, you're coming with me! We must free Bard." demanded Fili.

Before they left Fili turned to the ones that staying behind.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Sigrid, do you have a cellar?" asked Fili, before leaving Bard's home. "Yes we do." the girl replied. "All of you go to the cellar immediately. We will join you later." said Fili. "Fili, do be careful!" said Jennifer. Fili took Jennifer's hands. "I will, love!" whispered Fili, and he planted a kiss on Jennifer's lips. "Fili, take care brother! Like Jenny says, be careful!" said Kili. Fili nodded, and Fili, Bofur, Oin, and Bain leave the home. After they left, Tauriel, Kili, Sigrid, Tilda, and Jennifer made their way into the cellar. "We will be safe here, I hope." said Kili.

Meanwhile, at the Lonely Mountain, Smaug had just left the Mountain after his heated words with Bilbo and Thorin. Bilbo stood outside the Mountain watching the dragon leave. "What have we done?" said Bilbo sadly. "BILBO!" the hobbit could hear a deep voice call out to him. The hobbit turned and there stood Thorin. "You need to finish finding the Arkenstone since the dragon has left." said Thorin. Suddenly, to Bilbo's surprise, Gandalf arrived. "Gandalf!" snapped Thorin. "Yes, I told you I will meet you here didn't I?" said the wizard. "Yes, yes. I do remember you said that." said Thorin. "Before I will speak to you, Thorin. I need to speak to Bilbo alone. I also need to speak with Charlotte as well!" said Gandalf.

"I will send for her." said Thorin. Thorin went back inside the Mountain. Shortly, Charlotte came out. "Gandalf, I didn't know you came." said Charlotte. "I have something very important to discuss with the hobbit, and you Miss Charlotte. We all know the Thorin has succumbed into the sickness." said Gandalf. "Yes. In fact, I noticed Thorin has changed since we arrived here. He hardly has spoken to me at all since we came." said Charlotte sadly. "There is way to prevent the sickness from getting worse. Bilbo, do you have the stone?" asked Gandalf.

"Yes, Gandalf. Its in my pocket." said Bilbo. "No! No, No! Now wait just a minute! You mean to tell me you had the Arkenstone the whole time? But you just told Thorin you didn't have it!" snapped Charlotte. "He doesn't know, and he will never know, yet. And I fear the day that he will know." said Bilbo. "But what does this have to do with the sickness? I don't understand!" said Charlotte sharply. "Charlotte, if we give away the stone to Bard, it will be a parley, and it will save Thorin from himself and the danger he would place among others, including his own people." said Gandalf.

"Charlotte, you must not tell Thorin of this. In fact, you will join Bilbo later on tonight to take the Arkenstone to Thranduil and Bard." said Gandalf. "No, no! I cannot do this Gandalf! I'm sorry. I don't want to betray Thorin! I love him!" panicked Charlotte. Fear then struck Charlotte. Her visions were coming true! What is happening now had just came true. "Oh GOD!" cried out Charlotte, tears streaming down her face. "Charly, listen. You have to do this. If you love him, you have to do this." said Bilbo. "I can't Bilbo! I just can't!" wept Charlotte.

"Charlotte Elizabeth! Get a hold of yourself! You must understand this has to be done!" demanded Gandalf firmly. Charlotte slowly calmed down, gathering her thoughts. Finally, she spoke up. "I will do this. I will help." said Charlotte confidently, wiping a tear from her eyes. Although it ached her to do this, but she had no other choice. It had to be done. "Now the two of you go back inside and join the others. The both of you meet me in the camp at midnight tonight." said Gandalf. Both Charlotte and Bilbo nodded, and they entered back into the Mountain.

Charlotte felt so stressed she needed to be alone and far away from Thorin as much as possible. Charlotte sat alone away from the dwarves as they rummaged through the treasure.

As for Thorin, he was looking for the Arkenstone, and feeling frustrated already for not be able to find it. After a while, Thorin took a break and he found some armor, asking everyone to put on the armor. Thorin called out to Bilbo, and given Bilbo the mithril armor as his reward. "Charlotte! I cannot leave you out! I have a few things from the treasure you can have!" Thorin called out to Charlotte. "I'm fine, Thorin. I don't need anything thank you." said Charlotte. Thorin walked up to Charlotte. "Are you okay?" asked Thorin. "I'm not feeling so well, Thorin. My stomach hurts." said Charlotte.

Thorin sat down beside her. "Then you need your rest. Here, I have something for you." said Thorin, and he took out a ring, a diamond ring. "Charlotte Elizabeth, I love you with all my heart. I loved you since the day we met when you first came to Erebor. Charlotte, will you marry me and become my wife and Queen?" asked Thorin. The words stunned her. How can she accept a marriage proposal when she is about to betray Thorin this very night? He was making this too difficult for her, she didn't know what to say or do. "Thorin-I need time." replied Charlotte.

"Okay, I accept that answer. You have plenty of time to think about it." said Thorin kindly.

And he took Charlotte into his arms. "Why are you making this so difficult me?" sobbed Charlotte, quietly. "How am I making it difficult for you?" asked Thorin. "I cannot tell you, Thorin. You just making this hard on me, that's all." said Charlotte. "You'll be just fine, Charly. There is no need to be nervous." said Thorin, kissing Charlotte's neck. "Thorin-I wish to be alone." said Charlotte. "But why?" asked Thorin, his eyes widened. "Just please! I need to be alone, okay?" snapped Charlotte. "Okay as you wish." said Thorin sadly, and he stood up and walked away from Charlotte.

Thorin walked over to Balin and sat down. "Charlotte is not acting herself lately. I'm worried about her." said Thorin. "Is she okay?" asked Balin. "I don't know, she's pulling herself away from me. I don't understand it. I offered her jewels and a proposal, and she's turning me away." said Thorin. "Maybe she needs time, Thorin." said Balin. "That's what she told me." said Thorin. "Then give her time. She's very stressed out right now. We all are." said Balin, patting his friend on the shoulder. "You're right, Balin." said Thorin with a sigh. Hours later, Roac arrived with news that the dragon Smaug had been killed by Bard.

All the dwarves rejoiced. And also announced the Fili and Kili would be arriving as well.

Thorin felt his spirit rising when he heard the news of Smaug's death and Fili and Kili both returning to him, and Kili all healed up. But then, it was when Roac gave out the bad news. Armies of men and elves are setting up camp below the mountain. He also told them that Bard and Thranduil are coming to negotiate the treasure. This angered Thorin immensely. After that, they went back inside. Charlotte notices Thorin in a foul mood, and she decided right away to avoid him. And then she realized that she had to go meet up with Gandalf at the camp of the men and elves.

"Come on Charly, we must meet up with Gandalf." said Bilbo. Charlotte followed Bilbo to below the mountain to the camp of the men and elves. Not only they met up with Gandalf, but with Bard and Thranduil as well. "Bard, my lord, we have the stone. Bilbo, if you please." said Gandalf. "You are rather brave, Mister Baggins of doing this. And you, Charlotte, I'm surprised you are part of this considering you are courting Master Thorin." said Bard. "Bard, you have no idea how much it pained me to do this. I love Thorin very much. And I don't want to see anything happen to him." said Charlotte.

"But that's why you done it, Charlotte. You've done it out of love of your heart. Because once he is under the sickness, he would forgot about you and send you away!" said Thranduil. "But wouldn't he be sending me away any way after what I just done?" said Charlotte. "Charlotte, in time he will forgive you. It is hard, I know. But this is the only way to save Thorin from himself and others." said Thranduil, taking Charlotte's hands. "My heart hurts just thinking about it." said Charlotte. "Don't think about it right now, Charlotte. You may go back to the Mountain if you wish, but you are more welcome to stay behind with us if you want." said Bard.

"My friend Jennifer is up there. I need to spend time with her." said Charlotte. "Just remember, if something goes down, you are welcome here with us." said Thranduil. "Thank you." said Charlotte. And Charlotte turned away and she went back up into the Mountain. As she entered, Jennifer greeted her. "Where have you been, Charlotte? Everybody has been looking for you! Especially Thorin." said Jennifer. "Jennifer, Thorin is the last person I need to see right now." said Charlotte sadly. "What are you talking about, Charly?" asked Jennifer. "Jennifer, I'm about to tell you something, and you must keep this a secret. Whatever you do, do not tell anyone! Not even Fili and Kili." said Charlotte, her voice in a serious tone.

Jennifer sat down with Charlotte. "I won't tell, I promise." said Jennifer. "Jennifer, Gandalf spoken to me and Bilbo earlier about the Arkenstone. Bilbo had the stone the whole time. He wanted Bilbo to take the Arkenstone, to give to Bard, to save Thorin from falling under the gold sickness. It was the only way to do this and to negotiate the treasure too. And I took part in the plan as well, because I went down with Bilbo to the camp of the men and elves, and we gave the stone to Bard and Thranduil. Oh, Jennifer. I'm so torn in two right now. I betrayed Thorin, and once he finds out of this, he's going to hate me forever." said Charlotte.

"Charly.." said Jennifer, taking her friend's hands. "I really hate myself now. I'm a horrible person, Jennifer. I would never make a good Queen Under the Mountain." said Charlotte. "Charlotte Elizabeth, don't let me hear those words coming from you again! You will make a wonderful queen! Charly, you had to do what you had to do! And I say the same for Bilbo too. Both of your hearts are in the right place. If Thorin gets angry, let him get angry! As much its going to hurt you, Charlotte, let him send you away. Maybe over time, after everything settles down, he will forgive you and Bilbo, and the two of you will reunite again." said Jennifer.

"I'm not so sure about that, Jennifer. If he sends me away, he'll send me away for good. And there is only one way that he will never see me again." said Charlotte. "Charly, I don't like how you are talking right now. You're starting to scare me." said Jennifer. "Jennifer, I will be fine. Don't you worry." said Charlotte, and she walked away from Jennifer. "Shit." sworn Jennifer. Charlotte decided to take a walk around the entire Mountain for solitude, and to keep her mind off of her betrayal of Thorin.

As she walked, she came near a room with a large door. "Somebody help!" cried a voice behind the door. It was a female voice. It puzzled Charlotte. She didn't understand why a person would also be here, much less a female. Charlotte opened the door and entered the room. To her surprise, she saw Thorin's sister Dis! "DIS!" cried out Charlotte. "Charly? My dear Charly!" cried out Dis, running to her, hugging her tightly. "But how did you?" asked Charlotte. "I came here two months before Thorin's arrival. I left Ered Luin because it fell to pieces from orc raids. By the time I arrived here, the dragon found me and he kept me in here. Oh, Charly! I'm so glad you found me!" said Dis.

"We need to get you out of here. I'll take you to Thorin." said Charlotte.

And sadness clouded over Charlotte again. "Charly, are you okay?" asked Dis. "Dis, there is something I need to tell you, and please don't get angry, and whatever you do, do not tell Thorin." said Charlotte, and she explained her situation to Dis. "Charlotte, you have done the right thing. That same blasted stone corrupted my grandfather, and I know for a fact it would corrupt my brother too. Charly, I'm glad you and the hobbit done what you done! You are saving him." said Dis. "Dis, he's going to hate me and send me away once he knows. He would never speak to me again." said Charlotte.

"Charlotte, you let me deal with Thorin. I'll make sure he will love you." said Dis. "Dis, I'm so glad I found you!" said Charlotte, and both dwarf and human hugged. Later, they arrived in the Great Hall. It was Fili and Kili who first noticed the extra person with Charlotte. "MOTHER!" cried out both young dwarves running to Dis. "MY SONS!" cried out Dis, and she reached out to them and hugged them. "How did you get here?" asked Fili. Thorin also noticed the presence of his younger sister. "DIS?" exclaimed Thorin. "Thorin!" smiled Dis. "Dis! But how? How did you?" stammered Thorin, confused at his sister's presence.

Dis explained her situation. "It doesn't matter now, you're with us!" grinned Kili.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

The next morning, Bard and Thranduil arrived at the Front Gate, which made Charlotte nervous more. Today was the day when everything will be revealed, and she felt knots tying up in her stomach. "We have come to negotiate on the treasure and to parley. If you refuse, there will be war. And as a token of this, we had been given this jewel." said Bard, holding up the Arkenstone in his hand. When Thorin saw this, anger and uncontrollable rage clouded over him. Now he, Bard and Thranduil exchanged heated words.

"How come you by it?" shouted Thorin. Charlotte's nightmare visions had came true, and fear came over here, as everything transpired. "I gave it them!" called out Bilbo, and he stepped forward. Suddenly, Thorin spun around in anger, and he grabbed the hobbit roughly by the shoulders, shaking him. "You! You! Undersized burglar! You traitorous hobbit! I wished Gandalf not brought you alone! I knew I never trusted you! Now I'm going to throw you to the rocks!" roared Thorin. "STOP IT!" screamed Charlotte, as she couldn't take it anymore.

Thorin glared at Charlotte.

"Thorin, he had his reasons of his doing this, and I must confess, I was part of the plan too. Thorin, we're only trying to help you." said Charlotte, tears streaming down her face. "Charlotte, you of all people! That explains why you've been distant from me! You planned this betrayal!" barked Thorin. "Thorin-I-I'm so sorry!" cried Charlotte. "Don't you sorry me, you miserable little hobbit whore! You go and join that traitor, and never let me see your face around my people and in this Mountain again! NOW GO!" roared the dwarf. "Thorin, you really don't mean it.." began Charlotte.

"I said go, or I'll make you go myself!" barked Thorin. "Thorin Oakenshield!" shouted Dis, and she stepped forward. Thorin glared at Dis. "I don't appreciate the names you are calling Miss Charlotte. And she is right, they're all right! They are trying to help you, not hinder you." snapped the dwarf woman. "I cannot believe I'm hearing this. My own flesh and blood is turning on me!" screamed Thorin. "Thorin, don't make me have to punch you!" shouted Dis. "You lay one hand on me I swear!" threatened Thorin. "Stop it! STOP IT! There is only one way to end this!" screamed Charlotte.

Now all eyes turned to Charlotte.

To everyone's shock and dismay, Charlotte took out a dagger that she kept in her boot, and she placed it on her throat. "CHARLOTTE! Have you gone mad!" screamed Jennifer, running to her friend. "Charlotte, no! Don't do this! Stop!" yelled Balin. "Charlotte Elizabeth! Put the dagger down, NOW!" ordered Gandalf. "NO!" screamed Charlotte. Thorin stood there frozen and shocked of what Charlotte was doing. "Charlotte, this is not a way to go, put the damn dagger down!" demanded Dis. "Thorin stop her!" yelled Dwalin. But Thorin just stood there.

"You heard Dwalin, Thorin Oakenshield! STOP HER!" yelled Dis. Balin ordered Gandalf, Bard and Thranduil to leave the Mountain so they could handle the matter with Charlotte. After they left, they continued to concentrate on calming Charlotte. "Charlotte, don't make me have to pull the dagger away from you myself!" ordered Dwalin, now standing really close to her. "Back away from her, Dwalin!" barked Thorin. Dwalin backed away. Thorin approached Charlotte, snatching the dagger away from her.

Charlotte collapsed to the ground, sobbing hysterically. "All of you into the Mountain. I'm going to stay out here with Charly. As for you Thorin, you go inside too!" demanded Dis.

And Thorin went back inside with the others. "Dis, just leave me be please. I need to be alone. Just go!" sobbed Charlotte. Dis nodded, as she sadly went back inside the Mountain. But Dis was most certainly not done talking however. "Thorin, a word with you! NOW!" barked Dis. "Dis, I don't want to discuss this anymore." said Thorin. "No, we're going to discuss this! NOW!" yelled Dis. "Fine, you want to talk? Lets talk!" shouted Thorin. "We'll talk if you calm your fat dwarf ass down!" snapped Dis. "Very well." said Thorin casually.

"I wish I could just get you to understand they are trying to help you out here.. Charlotte loves you very much, Thorin. Sending her away because of your love for gold is the biggest mistake you will ever make. I'm surprised grandmother had put up with our grandfather after all these years." said Dis, sadly. Thorin remained silent. "Thorin, do you really truly love Charlotte?" asked Dis. "Well I did, until she had to betray me." said Thorin. "Damn it Thorin! Stop this! You think that ridiculous stone and the gold is more important that a living breathing individual?" snapped Dis.

Thorin once again fell silent. "You need to think about this, Thorin. Think back to the time you first met, Charlotte. Think of the days you enjoyed together!" said Dis.

Thorin turned away from Dis. "I'll think about it." said Thorin softly, and he walked away from his sister. Meanwhile, Charlotte remained outside, looking out over Dale and Lake Town and the camp of the elves and men. She could feel the wind blowing in her hair, as tears fell down from her face, and landing on a pillar of the Mountain. Charlotte now really had thoughts of asking Gandalf of sending her home. To her real home. She felt like never belonged here in the beginning, and now that Thorin was done with her, she wanted to go back to her real home, and renew her life.

But she also thought of Jennifer and her feelings for Fili. She didn't want to leave Jennifer behind, unless Fili decided he would go with her. But Fili wouldn't turn down his role as heir to the Throne. Charlotte's tears continued to cloud her eyes, as she wept openly. She had lost Thorin forever for sure this time. And she vowed to herself she would never love another, especially after this. Suddenly, she heard heavy footsteps behind her. Charlotte hoped it wouldn't be Thorin. But when she turned, she saw Thorin standing in front of her. "Thorin, why are you out here?" asked Charlotte.

"To talk to you." said Thorin, calmly and his voice very deep.

Charlotte turned away from Thorin. "Charly, the words I said earlier, I take them back." said Thorin. "Its too late for that, Thorin. I'm going home first thing in the morning. You don't have to worry about me anymore." said Charlotte. "Charly, no. Please don't. I don't want you to go!" said Thorin. "You've already declared the banishment Thorin, you cannot take it back!" snapped Charlotte. "As King, I can take it back!" shot back Thorin gently. Thorin placed his hand gently on Charlotte's cheek. "Charlotte, Dis had spoken with me and thought of everything she had told me, and I've done some thinking and she is right." said Thorin.

Charlotte remained silent. "Charlotte, please forgive my actions towards you earlier. If your heart is aching, I will heal it for you. Just please forgive me, and I will do anything you ask to make it up to you." said Thorin. "Thorin, I really don't know. Those words you gave me really hurt, and calling me a whore just added to it." said Charlotte. "I was most certainly out of line there, and I really regretted of using that word towards you." said Thorin. "So you really still love me then?" asked Charlotte. "Of course I do. And Charlotte, suicide is not the answer to all of this. If I lost you due to your own hand in violence, I would've been worse off than I am now." said Thorin.

Charlotte even agreed on that. "I am glad everyone stopped me then." said Charlotte. Thorin drew Charlotte close to him. "Do you forgive me, Charly?" whispered Thorin. "I forgive you, Thorin!" whispered Charlotte. "I love you, Charly! I love you with all my heart! And I swear to you I will never hurt you again!" said Thorin, and he gently pressed his lips over Charlotte's kissing her deeply and passionately. When the kiss broke, Thorin looked at Charlotte. "Okay, Charlotte. Is there anything from me, you want to make it up to you for my actions?" asked Thorin.

"Well there is this teensy weensy thing, but it doesn't involve gold though or treasures." said Charlotte. "What is it?" said Thorin. "I wonder wondering if you can play your grand harp for me. I remembered you telling me you would love to play it for me again." said Charlotte. Thorin grinned. "I was hoping you would ask that." said Thorin, smiled. And they went back inside the Mountain. To everyone's delight, they saw Thorin and Charlotte entering, hand in hand and smiling. "Look Jenny! Uncle Thorin and Miss Charly made up!" cried out Fili cheerfully.

"Oh, I am so glad the two of you made up! I never thought I would ever see you again, Charly!" piped in Jennifer, and she hugged her friend and Thorin. "Thorin is going to play the harp for me." smiled Charlotte. Fili laughed. "Maybe we should join in with him! Kili and I found two more harps that we've been playing quite a bit on earlier!" said Fili. "Well then gather the men, bring out the instruments, and lets play some music, shall we?" smiled Thorin. "YAY!" cheered Fili and Kili together.

Thorin pulled out his grand harp from behind a corner, and pulling up a stool to sit on. Thorin sat down upon the stool, pulling the harp close to his shoulder and chest. Shortly, Fili and Kili returned with their harps, Dwalin and Balin picked up their viols, Nori had chosen a lute, Bofur on his pipe whistle, Ori, Dori on their clarinets, and Bombur on a drum. After everyone had their instruments, Thorin began to play on his harp, followed by the other dwarves joining in with him on their instruments. After playing instrumentally for a while, Thorin started to sing. His deep beautiful baritone rising above the music, echoing throughout the hall.

Shortly, the other dwarves joined in with him. Dis smiled. It was something the dwarf woman had missed immensely listened to her kin folk play music, just like they had done in the past.

Charlotte smiled brightly and watched Thorin with great admiration. He already won her over again, no sooner as the dwarf starting playing and singing. Her heart began to race, and her desire to cuddle up to him, and showering him with kisses grew more as she listened. Several minutes later, When Thorin struck the final chord on the harp, he ended the song, and the singing and music had ceased. Charlotte, Jennifer and Dis clapped their hands and cheered, and Charlotte leapt right into the arms of Thorin, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Thorin smiled. "You really want me that badly?" joked Thorin. "Yes." whispered Charlotte. "I know a place where we can go for some privacy." said Thorin, smiling. "Oh really? Where can we go?" asked Charlotte. "To my chambers!" grinned Thorin, and he picked up Charlotte. "Hey! Where are you two going?" called out Bofur. "To my chambers!" Thorin replied. "You know what they'll be doing!" joked Fili, nudging his brother in the side. "They're going to wrestle, and you know that Thorin will win it!" grinned Kili.

Shortly, they arrived in Thorin's chambers, and Thorin closed the door behind them. Thorin quickly undressed, followed by Charlotte, and Charlotte climbed into the bed followed by Thorin. "Now, where were we?" purred Thorin.

"You were about to play me like a harp!" purred Charlotte. Thorin laughed, and he rolled on top of Charlotte, kissing her passionately, as he slowly began to massage her. And they begin to make passionate love. Two hours later, when they finished, Thorin held Charlotte close to her. "You know, Charly. This maybe our last night together." said Thorin softly, the tone in his voice turning serious. "I know, and we should make the best of tonight." smiled Charlotte. "Good idea!" grinned Thorin, kissing Charlotte on the lips again.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

The next morning, Thorin and the companions armed themselves for Battle, and joined the elves, men, and Dain and his dwarves in the battlefield. "Charlotte, you and Jennifer remain here in the camp. There will be people here that will protect you." said Thorin. "Take care, my heart!" whispered Charlotte, as she embraced him and she kissed Thorin. Thorin turned to Dis. "You stay here with Charly and Jennifer." said Thorin. "But Thorin!" protested Dis. "Just do as I say, Dis!" hissed Thorin. Dis nodded. Dis turned to her sons. "Be safe my sons!" said the dwarf woman, as she embraced her sons. "Please return safely!" whispered Dis.

"We will, armad!" said Fili and Kili together. Fili smiled, as his eyes turned to Jennifer. "You take care of yourself!" said Jennifer. "I will Jenny. I promise I'll return safely!" whispered Fili, and he planted a kiss on Jennifer. "Now you go!" said Jennifer. "Yes, ma'am!" said Fili, saluting her. Charlotte laughed. "Look at Dis and Dwalin!" whispered Charlotte. "Oh! That's too cute. I didn't know they liked each other!" said Jennifer. "They've always liked each other!" said Charlotte. Charlotte told a tale of Dis and Dwalin's relationship after the passing over Dis' husband.

"Where's Bilbo?" asked Charlotte. "Over here!" exclaimed the hobbit. "Bilbo!" smiled Charlotte. "Charlotte, have you been doing? I've been sitting here worried a lot of you. Especially after what happened at the Front Gate." said Bilbo. "If you must know, Thorin and I made up. He apologized to me for the horrible words he said to me." said Charlotte. "I got very angry when he called you the 'W' word. That was uncalled for, it offended me badly." growled Bilbo. "He was just angry, Bilbo." said Charlotte. "I wished he would've forgiven me. But he has banished me permanently." said Bilbo sadly.

"Bilbo, there is something I want to tell you, and he wanted me to pass it along to you. He told me this last night while we were in bed. He had done some thinking, and he realized your heart was indeed in the right place of what you done, and yes he has forgiven you." said Charlotte. "I wish he could say that to my face. A direct apology would've been nice." said Bilbo. "Don't worry, you'll get that." said Charlotte, patting her hand on the Hobbit's shoulders. Several hours went by, Charlotte worried of Thorin and the others. All she could think of is Thorin, and if he was alright.

It was suddenly, she saw Beorn, now in human form carrying a figure in his arms.

And that figure was Thorin. "THORIN!" cried out Charlotte. Charlotte saw Beorn carrying Thorin into a tent, followed by Gandalf. Shortly followed, Legolas carried Kili, with Fili limping behind him. The other dwarves also came behind, injured, but they seem to be okay as they followed the men, elves and dwarves into the camp. As Tauriel approached, Charlotte and Jennifer ran to her and Fili. "Things aren't looking good for Kili." said Fili sadly. "And of Thorin?" said Charlotte. "The same for Uncle, too!" said Fili, sadly. "And you Fili, are you okay?" asked Jennifer.

"Just bruises and scrapes." Fili replied. Jennifer hugged Fili. "Myself and three other elves are going to be working on Kili and Thorin. I will make sure these two will survive." said Tauriel. "Be careful, Tauriel. It nearly drained you when you healed Kili before." said Fili. "I'll be just fine, Fili. I've done this all my life." smiled Tauriel, as she entered the tent. "Come, lets go join the others." said Charlotte. "FILI!" cried out Dis, running to her son. "Kili's not looking so well, nor does Uncle. Tauriel is going to try her best to heal them." said Fili. Tears streaming down the features of Fili's mother.

"All we need to do now and sit and wait for the out come." said Jennifer.

As they waited, Fili told them stories of the battle, and Thorin killing Azog, and it was Legolas who came in, killing Bolg, after Bolg knocked down Kili, trying to save Thorin. "If it wasn't for Tauriel, all of us would've been goners." said Fili. "I'm sure Kili would be very happy of that when she came in." said Jennifer. "I have to admit they do make a cute couple!" laughed Dis. "I think so too!" spoke up a familiar voice, and they turned to see Legolas smiling at them. "Legolas!" said Charlotte. "Well, for a while I've been very jealous of the two. But Tauriel is happy, he makes her happy. Which makes me-happy!" said Legolas.

Charlotte let out a small laugh and sighed. Four hours later, Gandalf came to the others to give reports on Kili and Thorin. "Good news of Thorin, Charlotte. He is recovering, and speaking. Tauriel has healed him, and she's now working on Kili. And Thorin wishes to see you." said Gandalf. Charlotte nodded, and she followed Gandalf into the tent. "Thorin!" smiled Charlotte as she sat by him. "Charlotte, I'm so glad you are here. If it weren't for Tauriel here, I would've been gone." said Thorin, slowly sitting up. The two sat in silence for a while.

"Charly?" said Thorin. "Yes, Thorin?" said Charlotte.

"Have you thought over my proposal to you? Do you have an answer?" said Thorin. Charlotte smiled. "I have thought it over, and I have my answer. And the answer is yes, I will marry you and become your queen!" said Charlotte. Thorin grinned, and he took out the ring he was going to give her in Erebor, and he slipped it on her finger. Charlotte smiled. She felt so happy of wearing the ring on her finger. She felt like she wanted to go out to the others and show it off.

"I'm worried of Kili." said Thorin softly. "Don't worry, Thorin. Tauriel is working on him as we speak." said Charlotte, brushing her hand through Thorin's hair. "Charlotte, can you do me a favor?" asked Thorin. "Yes. What is the favor?" asked Charlotte. "I very much like to speak with Bilbo. I have done a lot of thinking while I'm in here, and I've been a horrible person to him. I like to apologize to him face to face." said Thorin. Charlotte smiled. _Bilbo, I do believe you are getting your wish, _Charlotte thought. "Of course I'll do that. I'll go and get him!" said Charlotte, and she leaves the tent.

Charlotte went to get Bilbo. "Thorin wants to speak with you, Bilbo!" said Charlotte. "He didn't look angry did he?" asked Bilbo.

"Bilbo, he's not angry! He really wishes to see you." said Charlotte assuringly. Bilbo smiled. "Okay. I'll go speak with him." said Bilbo, and he entered Thorin and Kili's tent. "He really must've scared the fear of God into Bilbo back at the Front Gate." said Jennifer. "Jennifer, lets not bring that up. We're trying to forget about that." said Charlotte. "My apologies, Charly." said Jennifer softly. Meanwhile in the tent, Thorin and Bilbo talked for a very long time. And Thorin kept his word and apologized to Bilbo for his harsh words, and to make it up to Bilbo, he offered share of the treasure to Bilbo.

Bilbo at first declined the offer, but Thorin insisted, and finally Bilbo accepted the gift. During the break of their conversation, Tauriel approached them, and she looked exhausted. "Kili is fine. He is sleeping right now. He'll most likely wake up in a few-hours." said Tauriel weakly. "Tauriel? Are you okay?" asked Bilbo. "Tauriel, you are exhausted. You must rest. Since you say Kili is okay, we'll look after him. In the meantime, you need your rest." said Thorin. But no sooner as Tauriel was about to leave the tent, she collapsed to the ground. "TAURIEL!" cried out Bilbo.

"Send of Thranduil, Bilbo!" said Thorin quickly.

Bilbo quickly ran out of the tent. As he ran passed Charlotte and Jennifer, they stopped him. "What's wrong, Bilbo?" asked Charlotte. "Its Tauriel! She collapsed. She has healed Kili, and he is doing fine. But all of sudden she collapsed as she left the tent. I have to get Thranduil." said Bilbo, as he quickly went to find the Elf King. "Oh no, she used all her energy to heal Kili, and it drained her." said Jennifer. "She really didn't have to do that!" said Dis. "Dis, she loves Kili. She would do anything for him." said Charlotte. "She risked her own life for my son's." said Dis, a tear sliding down her cheek.

Thranduil quickly came and he picked up Tauriel carrying her to another tent, laying her down. "How does she fare, my lord?" asked Gandalf. Thranduil's features turned grave. "She's dying." said Thranduil gravely. "She was fine earlier." said Bilbo. "Bilbo, she had used most of her strength to heal Prince Kili, It has drained her, and it may take her life." said Thranduil sadly. "She done this out of love, Thranduil." said Gandalf. "Do you think she'll be able to make it? I mean, she's tired isn't she?" said Bilbo. "Bilbo, she's not even breathing." said Thranduil.

"Oh." said Bilbo sadly. Shortly Legolas entered.

"Ada, how is she?" asked Legolas. "She's gone, son." said Thranduil sadly. "No. She can't be! She was fine earlier!" snapped Legolas. "She done what no other would've done, and she done it out of love, unconditional love." said Thranduil. Legolas bowed his head, tears streaming down his face. Bilbo left the tent and joined the others. Bilbo had debated whether to tell Thorin yet, because he knew he would tell Kili. And so Bilbo decided he would go tell the other companions first.

"How is Tauriel?" asked Charlotte as she saw Bilbo approaching them. "I'm afraid she has left us. She took her last breath a few minutes ago." said Bilbo sadly. "Oh!" gasped Charlotte, tears streaming down her face. "Tauriel?! GONE?" cried out Fili. "She gave her life up for Kili's! That is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever done." sobbed Dis. "How are we going to break this to Kili?" said Fili. "I wouldn't tell him just yet, son! Kili is still recovering, and I suggest after he recovers to tell him." said Dis. Fili nodded and agreed. Now will be not be the time to tell him.

Charlotte went into the tent to speak to Thorin. She noticed Kili was awake. _Well, telling Thorin of Tauriel is out of the question, _Charlotte thought.

"I see that you came back. I've already met with Dain and the dwarves from the Iron Hills, and we made plans already." said Thorin. Charlotte smiled. "That's good." said Charlotte. "Charly! You're okay!" cheered Kili. "Hello-Kili!" said Charlotte, trying her best not to get emotional in front of him. "Charly, where is Captain Tauriel? Why isn't she in here?" asked Kili. Charlotte's heart sank when Kili asked her of Tauriel, and her eyes saddened. "What's wrong, Charly? Something's happened to Tauriel?" said Thorin. "I wanted to wait until Kili is completely healed up to tell him, but it leaves me no choice but to tell him." said Charlotte.

Charlotte explained to Kili and Thorin on the final run of Tauriel healing Kili, Tauriel had collapsed in front of the tent. By the time Thranduil took her to another tent, she took her final breath. "She's dead? She died saving me?!" cried out Kili. "Yes." said Charlotte, as tears slipping down her face. "She's gone-she's gone." said Kili laying back in his back, in shock of hearing the news. "Kili." said Thorin. Suddenly, Kili released a loud yell. "Kili, its okay." said Charlotte, as she embraced the dwarf, letting him weep. After wards, she sent for Dis and Fili to comfort Kili.

"You need your brother, your mother, and you Uncle to comfort you! You stay calm, okay?" said Charlotte. Kili nodded. Once Dis and Fili arrived, she leaves the tent allowing the family spend some time together, just the three of them. But Thorin had requested Charlotte and Jennifer to be in there too. "Charlotte, you will be family soon! You and Jennifer both will." said Thorin. Thorin took Charlotte into his arms. "We'll get through this." said Dis softly, as she cuddled both of her sons to her.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**One year Later.**

**Erebor **

It had been a year since Battle of the Five Armies and reclaiming of Erebor, and the building of Dale, and Thorin taking his reign as King Under The Mountain. As for Thorin and Charlotte, they haven't married, yet, but plans are in the making of a wedding. But there had been some small family issues that had been brought up. Everyone's biggest concern was Kili. Kili had not been the same since the passing of Tauriel, and Kili had remained isolative, quiet, and hardly spoken to anyone, not even Fili, whom he always spoken to about anything.

There would be a few occasions where Kili would take off in the middle of the night, going into a pub in town and stay there, and wouldn't returned until after three or four o clock in the morning. And another few occasions, Kili would pick fights with Thorin, just out of the blue, just find ways of arguing with his Uncle. Dis even intervened, and helped. As Kili's mother, she would hope she would try and get through with Kili. One night, while Kili was at a pub, Thorin and the family gathered in the private living area.

"Thorin, what are we going to do with him?" asked Dis. "Dis, I don't know. I'm just as worried as you are. I wish there is something we can do to help Kili." said Thorin. Suddenly a guard enters the room. "Bard, and his children are here, My lord!" said the guard. "Let them in, Narkur!" said Thorin. Bard, Sigrid, Tilda and Bain entered the room. "We came for a visit to see how the family is doing! Where's Kili? I noticed he isn't here." said Bard. "Bard, I am glad you are here. Maybe you can help me in a situation we're having with Kili." said Thorin.

Bard sat down, while Bain, Tilda, and Sigrid went to talk to Bofur, Bifur, and Bombur. But no sooner as Thorin and Bard begin their conversation, another guard entered, and this time Kili was with him, and the dwarf appeared all bruised, and angry. "My lord, we found your nephew. He not only got caught stealing, but he been involved in a few brawls at a pub in Dale." said the guard. "KILI!" roared Thorin. Kili remained silent, and only glared at his Uncle. "Kili!" cried out Dis, running to the dwarf. "Dis! You let me handle him. Kili, you sit down now!" demanded Thorin.

"What if I don't want to sit?" said Kili. "Kili, be reasonable! You're injured, you need to sit down!" broke in Charlotte. "Why don't you go blow it out your ass, Charlotte?!" shouted Kili.

Suddenly, Dis slapped Kili in the face. "How dare you use that kind of language in our home! You don't talk to your Aunt that way!" snapped Dis hotly. "Kili, if you don't sit down and hear what I got to say, I will personally tie you in the chair myself!" demanded Thorin. "FINE!" snapped Kili, and he sat down. "Kili, we understand you're struggling to get over Tauriel's passing. But this has gone too far. Kili its time for you to move on, and stop doing this to yourself. Its not healthy!" said Thorin. "What do you know? You never lost a lover!" shouted Kili.

"Excuse me?! Let me inform you I nearly lost Charlotte quite a number of times! And I nearly lost Charlotte permanently due to my arrogance, something I overcame! As for you, Kili! Your pride will be your down fall!" snapped Thorin, and he turned away. "I find that odd, Gandalf had said those same words to you!" said Kili icily. "Kili!" said Thorin. "I'm going to bed." said Kili, darkly and he left the room. "Damn it!" sworn Thorin after the young dwarf left the room. Thorin sat down and looked at Bard. "Now you see what we have to deal with here." said Thorin.

"Maybe I can talk to Kili." said Tilda.

"I'm not sure if he wants to talk to anyone else right now, Tilda." said Charlotte. "I'm sure he'll talk to me." said Tilda. "If you want to talk to him, go ahead." said Bard. Thorin nodded in agreement, and Tilda leaves the room. "Maybe Tilda can calm him." said Dis. "I sure do hope so." said Thorin with a sigh. Tilda went to Kili's room, but as she arrived, she noticed that no one was in the room. When she noticed Kili was not in there, she left the room and she continued to walk in the Halls, looking for Kili. As she walked passed the treasure room, she saw Kili standing there

"Kili!" called out Tilda. But Kili ignored her. Once again, Tilda called out his name. But still no response. Tilda went back to the others. "Something is wrong with Kili. He's in the treasure room. I tried calling out for him, and he won't answer me." said Tilda, sadly. "WHAT?!" snapped Thorin, standing up. "Oh, dear. This isn't good." moaned Dis. "Balin, you and I need to go and get Kili!" said Thorin, and Thorin and Balin left the room. "What has happened to him?" cried out Jennifer. "Its effecting Kili." said Dwalin sadly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Balin and Thorin will help him through this." said Dis. It had been a couple hours since Thorin and Balin had been gone. Shortly, they arrived, this time with Kili.

Kili, now already calm, and they sat down together in the living area. "Look, I apologize for my actions lately. It is just that I've been depressed lately since Tauriel's passing. I took her death pretty hard, and it's a struggle to overcome my grief." said Kili. "Kili, we all understand you're struggling with grief, but you've been struggling for a long time. Its time that you move on." said Charlotte. Tilda approached Kili. "We all love you, Kili. You people around you that love you, even if they're not family. I really like you, Kili." said Tilda, taking the young dwarf's hands.

Kili smiled. "I like you too, Tilda." smiled Kili. "So please tell me the old Kili's back!" piped in Fili. Kili grinned at his brother. "Yes, the old me is back! Come here!" chirped Kili, and he grabbed his brother under the harm, shaking his hand in his brother's hair. Everyone laughed. Later, after everyone went to bed, Thorin and Charlotte remained awake. "I'm so glad that is over." sighed Thorin. "Me too." said Charlotte, taking Thorin's hand. "Now we can focus on planning our wedding." said Thorin, smiling, and he took Charlotte into his arms. "Dis and I have finished the gown. We started on the gown last year." said Charlotte.

"I'm thinking of composing a special song for the wedding. I'm considering of starting on it tomorrow. Hopefully without interruptions." said Thorin. "I'm sure no one is going to disturb you. Although you are King now, you must expect some interruptions." grinned Charlotte. "Charly." said Thorin. "Okay, maybe you can post a do not disturb sign in your study!" joked Charlotte. Thorin laughed. "You always find a way for everything, do you?" said Thorin. "That's my job!" grinned Charlotte. "I love you, Charlotte!" whispered Thorin. "I love you too, Thorin!" Charlotte whispered back.

Thorin planted a kiss over Charlotte's lips, kissing her passionately. Charlotte could feel Thorin's heavy chest pressing on her, as they kissed. Several weeks later, after the wedding plans are set in stone, the kingdoms of Erebor, Dale and Lake Town have been bustling with the word of the big wedding. Four days before the wedding, according to the customs of the dwarves, the groom(Thorin) had to remain absent from the bride until the wedding day, considering it be bad luck to see one another before the big day.

And this was quite painful for the both of them. Charlotte and Thorin had remained so close to each other since Erebor had been rebuilt.

And now that Thorin had to be gone until they meet on their wedding day, would drive Charlotte crazy(and her family and friends as well). On the second day prior before the wedding day, Dis and Charlotte planned to go to Market Day in Dale. "I need to get some last minutes things before the wedding." said Charlotte. "Me too." said Dis. "We're just bornified shoppers aren't we?" grinned Charlotte, happy to be out in the fresh open air. It also helped her from not going crazy over missing Thorin too.

It was already evening while they were still in town. "Maybe we can stop by the pub there and have something to drink." said Charlotte. "Charly, I really don't think that is such a good idea. We should be heading back." said Dis. "Come on, Dis. It wouldn't hurt to stop and have one drink." said Charlotte. Dis nodded in agreement. "Just one drink, okay?" said Dis. "Okay." said Charlotte. The two entered the pub, and made their places at a table. The pub, now already crowded with different people, Dis and Charlotte waited patiently for their drinks to be served.

As the two sat silently with their drinks, something caught Charlotte's attention. She thought she saw Thorin. _Oh crap, Thorin's in here too! I cannot let him see me! _Charlotte's mind reeled.

But then something else caught her attention, and it angered her. She saw a dark haired human woman approaching the dwarf, and she threw her arms around him, planting a long kiss on Thorin's lips. And Thorin allowed her to make the move! Anger and hurt clouded over Charlotte. "Dis, we need to go home." said Charlotte, her voice broken with anger and hurt. "Charly, are you okay? Is something troubling you?" asked Dis. "Go see for yourself! I'll wait outside." said Charlotte, and she angrily stood up and left the pub, waiting outside for Dis.

Confused and puzzled on what was going on, Dis went into another room where Charlotte had saw Thorin. As Dis entered, she did see Thorin, and the human woman sitting on Thorin's lap, and they were still kissing. "THORIN OAKENSHIELD!" roared Dis, angrily. Thorin looked up, and saw Dis standing and glaring at him anger. "Dis, what in the hell are you doing here?" snapped Thorin, but his voice was slurred due to much consumption of alcohol. "Thorin, I need to talk to you right this instant!" demanded Dis. "Dis, don't you see I'm busy right now?" snapped Thorin.

"Yeah! You're busy with some stranger whom you're not going to MARRY!" yelled Dis, and she grabbed Thorin roughly by the arm, and she shoved the woman human off Thorin's lap. "And don't let me catch you near my brother again, or I will have you locked up and executed!" roared Dis. The human woman backed away, and she went to join her other friends. "As for you, Thorin! We need to talk about this!" said Dis. Both dwarves stepped outside of the pub. "First, let me ask my question. What are you doing in the pub in the first place?" asked Thorin. "Charlotte and I was doing some shopping for Market day, and we wanted to stop by for a drink, and it was Charlotte who noticed your bad behavior!" snapped Dis.

When Thorin heard this, his eyes widened, and his heart sank. He didn't realize Charlotte was also there, and Charlotte had seen him. "You know she's going to probably call of the wedding." said Dis. "She won't. I won't let it happen." said Thorin. "Thorin, you cannot speak or even talk to her in a couple days." said Dis. "Well this tradition is going to be broken. I need to speak to her. We have to work this out or there won't be a wedding!" argued Thorin. "Very well. Lets go home." said Dis. Meanwhile, at the Castle, Charlotte stormed passed Balin and Dwalin, who saw her running into the kingdom. "What's gotten into her?" asked Dwalin.

"I'll go talk to her." said Balin. And the older dwarf followed Charlotte to her quarters. By the time Balin reached the quarters, the door was already closed and locked.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Thorin and Dis shortly arrived, and they saw Dwalin walking towards them. "Where's Charly?" asked Thorin. "She went to her chambers. Balin is up there talking to her now." said Dwalin. "You go and talk to her." said Dis. "Dis, she cannot see him until two more days!" protested Dwalin. "Dwalin, we got a little bit of a situation here. Come, lets go into the parlor, and I'll explain as we go." said Dis. And both dwarves left to the parlor room. Meanwhile, Thorin made his way to Charlotte's chambers. He saw Balin still waiting. "She won't respond, Thorin. Especially to you. Would you mind telling me what's going on?" asked Balin firmly.

Thorin bowed his head. Guilt already clouded over him, and he felt horrible of what he had done at the pub, and wished he had never done it in the begin with. Thorin went and made his confession to Balin of what happened at the pub. "Thorin! You ought to be ashamed of yourself! This is not how a King should behave! Especially two days before the wedding! Thorin, how could you?" snapped Balin, glaring at the dwarf king. "Balin, it never meant to happen, I swear! I don't know what I was thinking, I was drunk!" shot back Thorin, sharply.

"You sure make a habit of acting before thinking, Thorin. That could've been prevented, you know!" said Balin, sternly. "I know that." said Thorin sadly. "In the mean time, you need to make amends with Charlotte, or you will never see her again, or have a wedding." said Balin, and Balin left, leaving Thorin alone outside the chamber door. Soon as Balin left, Thorin knocked on the door. "I said go away!" shouted Charlotte from behind the door. "No, I'm not going away, we need to talk this out, Charly!" called out Thorin.

"You're the last one I need to speak to, you ass hole! Go away! I don't' want to see you ever again! The wedding is off! You hear me?!" screamed Charlotte. "Charlotte, please let me talk to you explain!" pleaded Thorin. "No!" shot back Charlotte. "Charlotte, don't make me have to break this door down!" snapped Thorin. Suddenly, Thorin heard footsteps from behind the door, and the door opened. And there stood Charlotte, her eyes blood shot from crying. "Charly, we really need to talk about this." said Thorin.

And the two sat down on the bed. "Well then, let's talk!" said Charlotte crossing her arms. "Charly, what happened at the pub was unintentional, and never meant to happen. I was very drunk, and didn't know what I gotten myself into." said Thorin.

"And you expect me to believe that?" said Charlotte, icily. "Charlotte, I swear to you, kissing that woman was like kissing a spider. I tried pushing her away from me, and she wouldn't budge." said Thorin. Charlotte remained silent. "Charly, there will be a wedding in two days. And I don't want to lose you over something petty as this. You know I love you, and I will always love you. And I will prove it." said Thorin, standing up, and he walked over to his harp, that sat nearby a window in the room.

Thorin sat down on the stool, nestling the harp close to his shoulder and chest, and he placed his large fingers on the strings, and he began to play. After playing instrumentally for a little while, Thorin started to sing, his beautiful baritone voice rising above the music. His sang of his love for Charlotte. And Charlotte believed it was the song he had composed for the wedding. His voice sounded more beautiful than ever now as he sang, and his eyes lovingly gazed at Charlotte as he played and sang his song to her..

Charlotte felt her heart racing, and her loving feelings for Thorin had returned. She could tell in his eyes and the way he played and sang the song, that he still loved her, and he revealed his feelings for her through the song, and it moved through her.

When Thorin struck a final chord on the harp, Thorin ended his song, and he stood up, walking away from the harp, and approaching Charlotte. "Thorin-that-that-that is beautiful!" stammered Charlotte softly. Thorin placed his hand gently on Charlotte's cheek, brushing it gently. "Say you love me, Charlotte! Say you marry me!" whispered Thorin. "I love you, Thorin! And yes, I marry you!" said Charlotte softly. "I must go. We still need to keep that tradition!" said Thorin. "Good night, Thorin! See you in a couple days!" said Charlotte. "See you in a couple days! Good night, my heart!" said Thorin, and he left the room.

After leaving the room, Thorin met up with the others in the private living area of the kingdom. Thorin entered the room smiling. "The wedding is still on!" said Thorin. "Oh, did you two make up?" exclaimed Jennifer. "Yes, we made up! She has forgiven me." said Thorin. "I hope you learned your lesson not to do that anymore!" said Dis. "I learned my lesson. It will never happen again." said Thorin. "Not only that, you were showing a very lousy example to your nephews as well." said Dis. "I know. A friendly reminder, lads! Don't pull the same stunt I did." said Thorin.

Fili and Kili nodded. "We won't." said the young dwarves.

"If you even dare try and do that Fili, I swear by the life of me I'll kick your ass." said Jennifer. Everyone laughed. "Jennifer, you're the only one for me. Besides that I have seen you angry, and I don't want to see you angry again!" said Fili. Two days had passed quickly, and the day came for the wedding. Dis and Charlotte had been busy in Charlotte's quarters all morning getting ready for the ceremony. After putting her gown on, she looked in the mirror. She looked different and very beautiful. The gown she wore was of the finest white silk, with a full length skirt, encrusted with diamonds.

The top and bodice of white lace, and showing some of her shoulders. Charlotte had decided to wear most of her hair down, with two braids in front with the beads Thorin had given her the day they had met. Charlotte turned to Dis, Jennifer, Sigrid, Tilda and Galadriel. "You look beautiful, Charly!" smiled Dis. "You look like a Disney Princess!" chirped Jennifer. Charlotte laughed. "I think more of a Queen would be a better word!" grinned Charlotte, and they all laughed. "You're not nervous?" asked Jennifer. "Not the slightest." said Charlotte. "Come on, Charly. Everyone gets nervous on their wedding day." said Jennifer.

"I told you I am not nervous!" said Charlotte sharply.

"I can see it in your eyes, Charlotte. You are nervous!" said Jennifer. "Okay. I'm just a little nervous. I'll be okay." said Charlotte. Meanwhile, in the private living quarters, Thorin sat alone by the fire place, playing on his harp to pass time until the ceremony started. Thorin already dressed in his wedding attire, and he looked extremely handsome and kingly. He worn a dark blue fur coat, a blue shirt, and a red undershirt underneath. Gold buttons featured on his top shirt. And Thorin worn his hair down, sporting his usual two braids cascading his shoulders.

Thorin hummed softly to himself as he played on his harp, suddenly Balin and Dwalin, followed by Bilbo, entered the room. "I figured that's where we'll find you!" beamed Balin. Thorin looked up at his friends and smiled. Thorin noticed that Bilbo looked all fancy in his new waist coat, encrusted gold buttons. "You look like a whole new hobbit, Mister Baggins!" grinned Thorin. Bilbo grinned. "Soon as I got home, everyone kept wondering where I got all the nice clothes." said Bilbo. "I hope you told them it was none of their business." said Dwalin. "I did. But its hard getting that through the Sackville Baggins' heads though." said Bilbo, frowning at the thought of his annoying relatives.

"The ceremony is about to start shortly, so we must get you to the Great Hall." said Balin. Thorin smiled and nodded, followed his friends into the Great Hall, where already the place is packed with many people, dwarves, elves and men, all there to see the wedding. In front of them stood Gandalf, Elrond, Bard, and Thranduil, and next to them stood Fili and Kili, dressed in their formal attire. "Dwalin, Balin, you're the best men you come up and stand with me." said Thorin. Both dwarves nodded. "Bilbo, you will be giving the bride away!" said Thorin, smiling.

"Oh yes." said Bilbo, and he went to wait for Charlotte, as he would be escorting her, to give her away. Shortly, the ceremony began, with Bilbo escorting Charlotte to where the others are standing followed by Charlotte's bridal party featuring Dis and Jennifer as matrons of honor, and Tilda and Sigrid as the bridesmaids. Once they stood directly in front of Gandalf, whom was presiding the ceremony, and it began. "Who gives this bride away?" asked Gandalf. "I do." said Bilbo, and he smiled stepping back, allowing Thorin to stand beside Charlotte.

And the wedding ceremony began. Jennifer tried to keep herself from crying, but she just burst. "I cannot believe it. Charly finally is getting married!" said Jennifer.

"My brother is too." said Dis. Dis gave Jennifer one of her handkerchiefs. Both women dried their eyes. Once Thorin and Charlotte kissed, the ceremony ended, and the feasting began. Not only there was feasting inside the kingdom of Erebor, but there was feasting in the towns of Dale and Lake Town, and streets packed with people celebrating the wedding. Meanwhile, in the Great Hall, everyone gathered around Thorin and Charlotte congratulating the on their marriage.

Suddenly music began for the dancing, it was the husband and wife who began the first dance. "I' m not really much of a dancer, Charly." said Thorin. "Thorin, its not that hard. Just follow my lead, will you?" asked Charlotte. "Isn't the male supposed to be leading?" said Thorin. "Oh no! We're not going down that road, are we? Just follow me lead, you derp!" said Charlotte. Thorin laughed. "Oh alright!" grinned Thorin, taking Charlotte's hands, and the two began to dance around the Hall. Everyone smiled as they watched Thorin and Charlotte danced.

Shortly, the others joined in with them. Fili and Jennifer went out first, followed by Kili and Tilda, Dwalin and Dis even went out together. Bofur approaches Sigrid. "May I have this dance, Lady Sigrid?" asked Bofur smiling at Bard's oldest daughter.

"I will be honored to dance with you, Bofur!" smiled Sigrid, and the two went and danced with the others. When the first song ended, Thorin stood in front of everyone, and he called for their attention. Thorin wanted to sing a special song for Charlotte that he had written for her as promised. Dwalin brought in the harp for Thorin. Thorin sat down at the harp, placing his large fingers on the silver strings, and he started to play. Beautiful music cascaded throughout the hall flowing from the strong fingers of Thorin.

After playing instrumentally for a while, Thorin started to sing. His beautiful deep voice rising above the music, as he loving gazed at his wife, while he sang and played. Charlotte already feeling moved through his voice and music, and he already gave her a preview of the song two nights ago, after their small dispute they had. Charlotte felt glad they had made amends, and had left the little incident behind them as if it never had happened. When Thorin struck the final chord on the harp, Thorin finished the song. A loud and long applause, alongside with cheers followed.

Later as the feasting continued, Thorin and Charlotte decided they wanted to have their alone time, and they retired to their chambers that had been arranged for them.

As Thorin carried Charlotte into their chamber, Thorin closed the door behind them. Thorin gently placed his wife on the bed. Charlotte quickly undressed, putting her wedding clothes away in her wardrobe, and stood in front of Thorin, naked, and her hair falling over her shoulders. Thorin, already undressed, approached his wife. "You look more beautiful with the gown off of you!" purred Thorin, as he drew Charlotte into his arms, kissing her neck. Charlotte could feel his heavy chest pressing on her. "Oh, Thorin!" whispered Charlotte.

As he kissed her passionately, he guided her to their bed, laying her down, and he climbed on top of her. "Since I played my harp, its time for me to play you!" grinned Thorin. "Play me like your harp, my King!" moaned Charlotte softly. Thorin blew out the candle in their chamber, and the two began making passionate love for the remainder of the night, and they went on for hours.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

The next morning, Charlotte woke up first, and she stretched. She sat at the edge of the bed, looking over, and noticing her husband still sleeping. Charlotte smiled, as she gently caressed Thorin's broad chest. She had the thought of waking him up by pulling a hair on his chest. _No, I can be mischievous, but that mischievous. Oh what the hell, I'm going to do it! _Charlotte grinned to herself. And she pulled a strand of hair on Thorin's chest, and Thorin quickly woke up, sitting straight up in bed. "Hey!" Thorin exclaimed, and he turned to Charlotte, who was smiling mischievously at him.

"Rise and Shine, valentine!" said Charlotte. "Charly, why in Durin's name did you do that for?" asked Thorin. "To wake you up, you silly ass!" grinned Charlotte. "Oh, you get yours!" purred Thorin. "Thorin, what are you doing? HEY!" exclaimed Charlotte, as Thorin quickly grabbed Charlotte, throwing her gently on the bed next to him. "Oh you want to wrestle now? Two can play that game!" grinned Charlotte. "Its too late, Charly! I already pinned you! I'm winning!" grinned Thorin. "Oh yeah? Is that so?" joked Charlotte, as she quickly pulled underneath Thorin's pin, and she climbed on top of him.

"How did you? How?" stammered Thorin. "I've wrestled before, Thorin." grinned Charlotte. Both of them laughed. "This is our first morning as husband and wife, and king and queen." said Thorin, sitting up, pulling on his trousers. "And it feels nice." smiled Charlotte. "If I didn't have too much going on today, I would just stay in here with you forever!" grinned Thorin. "You know, I have an idea. We should have a picnic by the lake. I haven't had a picnic in ages." said Charlotte. Thorin smiled. "I like that idea. Now is this picnic just for two, or are we going to bring the others?" asked Thorin.

"Well since we already had our night alone, we can bring the others if you want." said Thorin. "No, lets make this picnic just the two of us!" said Thorin. "Okay." smiled Charlotte. Later, Charlotte and Thorin met up with the friends and family in the Great Hall. "Wow, you two just now got up? Its half past noon!" said Dis. Charlotte laughed. "Yes, we just got up." said Charlotte. "I know why they've slept in!" grinned Fili. "Fili, don't even think about it!" said Charlotte, knowing what Fili was about to say. "What? You think I'm going say you two had fun rumbling around in the hay?" grinned Fili.

"FILI!" exclaimed Charlotte, Thorin and Dis at the same time.

"Of course leave it to Fili to say those kind of things." said Dis, rolling her eyes. "Did we brought you up to joke with us about matters you don't understand?" snapped Thorin. "Hey, now wait just a minute here, Thorin! Your nephew understands. You know Fili and I been courting for a long time." said Jennifer, defending Fili. "Oh? Have you two done anything yet?" said Thorin, with a slight amusement in his voice. "Thorin, I cannot believe you just asked that!" said Charlotte. "Don't worry, Charly. I can answer this one. No, we haven't. And if we had, we would keep it to ourselves." said Fili.

"Then its best not to pry in other peoples matters, then we wouldn't pry in yours! Lesson learned." said Thorin. And Fili gotten the message. "Well anyone Charly and I will be going on a private picnic outing later today!" said Thorin, after taking a sip of his drink. "Oh, that sounds romantic! The newlyweds on a picnic!" sighed Jennifer. "I'm teaching Tilda archery today. She seems to be fascinated in it." said Kili. "You must remember who her father is!" grinned Charlotte. "Well, Bard has been busy being King of Dale here of late, and since he doesn't have time to train her, he has asked me to train her." smiled Kili.

"You and Tilda have been really close lately. In fact, since the day you two met." said Jennifer.

Kili smiled. "I'm considering of asking her hand in courtship. I feel ready now. These past few days and months with her been quite blissful. And I am ready to ask her." said Kili. Thorin smiled. "Well if you feel ready Kili, tell her how you feel today during archery training!" said Thorin. "No offense, Uncle, but archery practice, granted, is not a good time revealing one's romantic feelings." said Kili. "Well take her for a boat ride after practice." suggested Fili. "A boat ride! That's it!" chirped Kili, and he quickly left the room.

Dis smiled. "Young love. Reminds me of my husband and I!" sighed Dis. Later, Thorin and Charlotte leaves on their excursion, Dis and Dwalin went into town, leaving Fili and Jennifer alone. "Well I guess that leaves us here all alone!" grinned Fili, moving closer to Jennifer. "Fili, if you are thinking of fooling around with me, can we do this elsewhere? Someone could walk in you know." said Jennifer. "Good idea! Follow me!" said Fili, grabbing Jennifer's hand, and he leads her to his chambers.

**Four months later…**

It was a normal day, and Thorin had been busy discussion trades with Thranduil, and Bard. Charlotte, and the others sat in the private living quarters talking. Until Charlotte felt suddenly ill. "Oh! I don't feel so good." moaned Charlotte. "Charly, what's wrong?" asked Jennifer. "I noticed the past few days, she's been throwing up. Mostly in the mornings. And it appears like she's about to vomit again." said Dis. Charlotte suddenly left the room to find the nearest wash room. A few minutes later, she returned. "You threw up again, did you?" asked Jennifer. "Yes. I know it cannot be the flu. I never get the flu! In fact, I never get sick that much anyways." said Charlotte.

"Charly, this may be a sensitive question to ask, but do you remember the last time you had your-well, you know?" asked Dis. "Oh, my period? Well, to be honest I didn't have one last month-Oh shit! Oh CRAP! Holy mother of!" exclaimed Charlotte, as the realization hit her. "You could be PG, Charly!" cheered Jennifer. "I don't know. I'm not sure if I am or not. Do you think Oin could have a look? If he's specializes in that kind of doctrine?" asked Charlotte, her face turning red, she couldn't believe she had to ask that.

"Actually, we'll have Oin take a look at you to be sure." said Dis. Dis sent for Oin, and Oin quickly came and he examined Charlotte. "She's pregnant, most definitely!" grinned Oin.

"I'm going to be a mother! Thorin's going to be a father! This is very exciting news!" beamed Charlotte, dancing around the room. "Not for us." grumbled Fili, and he walked out of the room. "Fili?!" exclaimed Charlotte. "Oh." said Dis, bowing her head. "Why is Fili upset?" asked Jennifer. "You see, Fili is the next in line as heir following Thorin. And now that you are pregnant, things are going to get quite complicated." said Dis sadly. "No, don't say that! Our child won't have to be an heir! He or she can live normally!" said Charlotte.

"So this pregnancy really isn't good news is it?" said Jennifer. "I really am not sure." said Dis. "Why in the hell does everybody have to think of the negative? Having a baby is supposed to be a joyful occasion!" shouted Charlotte, and she stormed out of the room, retreating to her and Thorin's quarters, slamming the door. "Which one of us is going to talk to her?" asked Jennifer. "We both will." said Dis. Meanwhile, Fili stormed into the Throne room, while Thorin was still holding his meeting with Bard and Thranduil. "Uncle, I don't mean to disturb your important meeting, but I just found out some news." said Fili.

"What is it, Fili?" asked Thorin. "Charly is pregnant." said Fili. "P-p-pregnant?!" stammered Thorin, as he stiffened up, his face turned pale. Thranduil laughed.

"Congratulations, old chap! Welcome to parenthood!" chirped the Elf King, patting Thorin on the back. Even Bard grinned. Thorin wasn't sure whether to laugh, cry, get angry or what. But everyone noticed Fili didn't look all to happy. "Fili, you don't seem to be all happy of this." said Bard. "The reason why I'm not happy of this because that would make the child direct heir, bumping me off!" said Fili. "So this child isn't really good news is it?" said Bard, darkly. "Look, just because Charly and I going to become parents, doesn't necessarily mean it would make our child an heir." said Thorin.

"But Uncle!" protested Fili. "Don't, 'but uncle' me, Fili! Having a child supposed to be a joyous occasion, if Charlotte sees any of us upset of the fact she is, it will upset her, and it will stress the child, do you understand me?" snapped Thorin. Fili bowed his head. "I understand, Uncle." said Fili softly. "I will talk to Charlotte here shortly." said Thorin. After the meeting ended, Thorin went to look for Charlotte. Everyone assumed that Charly would be still in her and Thorin's bed quarters. "We just got done talking to her." said Dis. And so Thorin went to the bed quarters, and noticed Charlotte not there.

But he did notice a note laying on a night stand next to the bed.

And Thorin took the note and read it:

_**Dearest Thorin,**_

_**A lot of people think this child isn't good news. Nobody isn't all**_

_**To happy of our pregnancy, so I have decided that I'm moving**_

_**To Rivendell to raise our child there. If you wish to see me, you know**_

_**Where to find me. I don't think I will face anymore negativity. It destroys me.**_

_**Tell the others farewell for me.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Charlotte.**_

Thorin's heart sank when he read the letter. _I'm not going to have this. I'm going after her! _Thorin thought. Thorin quickly came down, and Fili and Kili caught up with their Uncle, noticing Thorin wearing his fur coat. "Where are you off too, Uncle?" asked Fili. "To find your Aunt Charly! She has left!" said Thorin. "What do you mean she has left?" asked Kili. "You mean she ran away?" cried out Fili. Thorin explained briefly what was written in the letter. Fili bowed his head. "We don't hate her, Uncle." said Fili.

Thorin glared at Fili. "You owe Aunt Charly an apology by our return!" hissed Thorin. And he left. Fili and Kili then turned and joined the others in the living area. "What do you mean that Charly took off?" snapped Jennifer, after the young dwarves telling that what happened. "Charly thinks all of us hate her and the child!" moaned Kili. "Oh dear." said Dis, sadly. "Thorin is going to get her now." said Fili. "Look, there has to be a way of compromising this situation." said Dis. "We should listen to Charlotte's suggestion and not make him an heir." said Jennifer.

"That is exactly what Uncle Thorin had said." said Fili. "We'll discuss this when they return. In the meantime, we all need to just stay calm." said Dis. "I feel so horrible showing my anger to her. I didn't mean to." said Fili softly. "Its alright, Fili. I know Charly, she's very forgiving in nature." said Jennifer. "You really think she'll forgive me?" said Fili. "Of course she'll forgive you, Fili." said Jennifer, taking Fili's hands. "Thanks, Jenny." said Fili. "You're welcome, Fili!" said Jennifer.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Thorin hoped he would meet up with Charlotte in Lake Town, and try to convince her to come back. But when he looked through Lake Town, there was no sign of Charlotte. And so, Thorin made his way to Mirkwood and paid a visit with Thranduil. "Wow, this is your first visit with me, Lord Thorin!" smiled Thranduil. "I have a bit of a situation, Thranduil!" said Thorin, his eyes looking sad. "What is it?" asked Thranduil. "Well first and foremost, has Charlotte been here?" asked Thorin. "Well she did stop for a brief visit and she told me she is going to Rivendell, but that's all she told me." said Thranduil.

"Yes, and she looked very fat too!" said Legolas. Thranduil shot a glare at his son. "What's happening to her?" asked Thranduil. Thorin explained the situation to Thranduil. "Thranduil, I love her with all my heart, and people shouldn't let this whole heir thing come between our family. This is my first time becoming a father, Thranduil. And I'm excited. It just frustrates me that people follow by the book, and they treat Charlotte and our child like horrid creatures." said Thorin. "Thorin! You are King! You are allowing people, may I say this, your own flesh and blood tell you what you can or cannot do!" said Thranduil firmly.

Thorin sighed. "I know that, Thranduil. I got that message across with Fili today." said Thorin. "You need to after her, Thorin! Bring her back home. Because if you don't, you'll never see her or the child again." said Thranduil. "That's what I tend on doing." said Thorin. "I know what you're going through, Thorin. I've been there myself." said Thranduil sadly. "Your wife?" said Thorin. "Yes. She was pregnant with our second child, when she left me. We had a big disagreement over the child, and our relationship, and she left, alongside with the second child, and never saw them again." said Thranduil.

"I'm sorry to hear of that." said Thorin. The two sat in silence for a while. "Well thank you for your help, Thranduil. I must go and find her." said Thorin. Thorin leaves Mirkwood. After leaving Mirkwood, he discovered he wasn't that far from Beorn's home. _Maybe she's at Beorn's. I'm sure she hadn't made it to Rivendell just yet, _thought Thorin. Thorin knocked on the large door of the home of Beorn. Beorn answered and he a bright smile appeared on the shape shifter's features. "Thorin Oakenshield! This is a surprise! What brings you in the neighborhood?" said Beorn brightly.

"Have you seen Charlotte? She had took off on us. I'm here for her!" said Thorin.

"I'm glad you come, Thorin. She is here. But I must warn you, she has been very short fused here of late. She has snapped at me a few times. What is going on?" said Beorn. Thorin gave Beorn a brief explanation of the situation. "Oh, I see. A battle of the heirs, this isn't good Thorin." said Beorn. "Beorn, I don't want our child to be a heir. Not just yet. Its already been decided that Fili is heir after me, followed by Kili. I want to keep it that way, and no one seems to understand that." said Thorin.

"Do they understand now?" asked Beorn. "Yes, that's why I came for Charlotte. To bring her home." said Thorin. "Thorin? Is that you?" called out a female voice. Thorin turned, and there he saw Charlotte looking at him. "Charlotte, you need to come home! Everybody's been asking for you." said Thorin. "How can I go back? Our child and myself is a disgrace to your royal line. There is no way I'm going back." said Charlotte. "Who's told you that you're a disgrace? Tell me, Charlotte? Who has told you this?" said Thorin, firmly

"No one has told me, Thorin! I could read everyone's features that's how they felt. Especially Fili's." said Charlotte. "Charly, you let me deal with Fili and to anyone who opposes of this! Because I will not have this! I most certainly WILL NOT have it." said Thorin, firmly.

"You really mean it?" said Charlotte. "I really mean it. With all my heart, Charly! Please come back home. That is where you belong." said Thorin. "Okay." said Charlotte. "But since it is getting late, we'll stay here tonight, if our host doesn't mind of course." smiled Thorin. "I don't mind at all!" beamed Beorn. "Yes, you need your rest Thorin. You traveled quite a bit." said Charlotte. "Non stop to be exact!" smirked Thorin with a shrug. "I have supper ready, come and eat!" offers Beorn. Thorin and Charlotte sat at the large table with Beorn, joining him for dinner.

Thorin told him all the events going on between Erebor, Dale and Lake Town. Beorn listened attentively. When supper ended, Thorin and Charlotte sat on the floor by the fire pit after Beorn had left for night time stroll. "This reminds me of our first visit here, Thorin!" smiled Charlotte. "Yes, I do remember that. I played some music and we all sang. I wonder if he still has that lute some where?" said Thorin. Suddenly, Thorin notices the lute sitting in the same spot it had been before. Thorin grinned, and he reached for the instrument, placing it on his lap.

"Tonight's your lucky night, Charlotte! You get to hear music and singing from yours truly!" said Thorin, smiling. "Oh, Thorin!" said Charlotte, resting her head on his broad shoulder.

Thorin begin to strum the lute, and he began to sing a song he had just made up, his thrilling baritone voice, rising above the music:

_Break these walls that stop us,_

_Tear down these walls that block us_

_Let there be love, let there be love_

_Let there be love, my people._

_Break these chains that bind us_

_Break open the locks that trap us._

_Let there be love, let there be love_

_Let there be love, my people!_

When Thorin strummed the final chord on the lute, he ended his song. "Thorin, that is absolutely beautiful! One of the most beautiful ones you have ever done!" whispered Charlotte. Thorin placed the lute aside, and he took Charlotte into his arms, holding her close to his chest. "Promise me something, Charly." said Thorin, looking into Charlotte's eyes.

"Yes?" said Charlotte. "Don't ever take off on us like that again! You promise?" said Thorin gently. "I promise." said Charlotte, resting her head on Thorin's broad chest. "Its time for both of us to rest now so we can head home. Sleep my love. Sleep!" whispered Thorin, and he kissed Charlotte on the lips gently. As Charlotte's eyes slowly closed and drifting off to sleep, Thorin hummed softly, and Charlotte falling asleep to the sound of Thorin's soft deep voice.

The next morning, Thorin and Charlotte begin their journey back home to Erebor. Several days later, they arrived. And everyone gathered around them as they entered the living area of the kingdom. "Charlotte, you have has worried! Why did you take off on us like that? And why did you think we hate you? We don't hate you, Charlotte!" said Jennifer gently, taking her friends hands. "Let me speak, Jenny." said Fili, approaching Charlotte. "Charlotte, I owe you a huge apology. I should've never reacted the way I did after finding out you are pregnant. I am happy for you and Uncle Thorin. In fact, he will make a wonderful father. He done such a good job raising Kili and I." said Fili.

"Oh Fili! I forgive you!" said Charlotte, and she hugged the blonde haired dwarf. "I just hope he or she isn't obnoxious like Kili here!" grinned Fili. "Hey!" said Kili. Charlotte laughed.

"I'm not sure about that, Fili. We'll find out eventually!" said Charlotte. "Maybe he or she will have the grumps like-!" began Jennifer. "Hey, now don't go there!" said Charlotte, she knew who Jennifer was speaking of. "If you're referring to me, Miss Jennifer, I most certainly do not have the grumps. Not anymore!" said Thorin. Charlotte laughed. "I cured him from that" grinned Charlotte. "You got that right, sweetheart!" purred Thorin, kissing the back of Charlotte's neck. "Thorin, people are watching, hey?" said Charlotte. Thorin quickly stopped and grinned. "Sorry!" said Thorin.

"Look at that belly on you! You look like you're carrying a bowling ball!" said Jennifer. "It feels like I'm carrying a bowling ball." said Charlotte. "You need to sit your ass right down and rest, missy! And we'll make sure you'll rest so the baby will be healthy!" said Jennifer. "Jennifer, I can sit down on my own you know." said Charlotte, and she sat down. "Well, now that everything is back to normal around here!" said Kili. "Kili, I don't even know the meaning of the word anymore. Back where Jenny and I come from, the meaning of normal doesn't exist." said Charlotte.

"I'm confused. What's that supposed to mean?" said Kili.

"Don't pay any heed to me, Kili. I'm exhausted from the journey of getting here!" said Charlotte. "Apology accepted, Charly. So, who wants to hear a song I made up?" asked Kili. Thorin smiled. "_You? _Made up a song?" said Thorin. "Uncle Thorin, I can make up songs too you know. It may not beautiful as some of the songs you have done, but they have their own unique tastes." said Kili. "Well let us hear your new made up song!" said Thorin. Kili grinned, and he produced a lute that was nearby, and he began to strum the instrument, and he started to sing:

_**Tilda, Oh my sweet Tilda!  
You're lovely like a gorilla!**_

_**Sweet dreams of you, Tilda**_

_**You're mine, you're mine!**_

_**Kiss me, Tilda! Your lips are like wine**_

_**Tilda, oh Tilda! You are mine!**_

Kili finished the song. "Well? What do you think of it?" asked Kili. And his response was a few people clearing their throats.

"Um-Kili, no offense or anything, but that really isn't your best material!" said Fili, with a shrug. "The song stinks! It doesn't even make any sense! Kili, you could do much better than that." said Thorin, crossing his arms. "So you didn't like it then?" said Kili. "No, we don't. If you want to write a love song, you have to make it with much better meaning! And calling her a 'gorilla' could be offensive." said Thorin. "Oh." said Kili. "How about this, maybe tomorrow I can help you write a song." said Thorin. "You? Wanting to give me songwriting lessons?" said Kili.

"Yes, because Kili, don't take this the wrong way, but you really need it." said Thorin, with a shrug and a slight smile. Kili growled and walked away.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**Two Months later.**

Charlotte's pregnancy had been going smoothly, in spite of her mood wings, which was causing a rift between her and Thorin. Thorin had been through this before of an emotional pregnant women, when Dis was pregnant with first Fili, and then Kili. But now that he's married to Charlotte, who now is seven months, this was a whole new thing to him. So Thorin decided to avoid Charlotte for a while. Charlotte noticed the pattern. At nights, he would usually sleep with her, but now, he had been sleeping else where. He would often doze off either in is study which was adjoined to their chambers, or in the living area.

This had been going on for a while, and it bothered Charlotte. She was hoping for more support from her husband, and now he was just backing away from her. One day, Charlotte decided to talk to her friends about it. "Maybe he's frustrated because he's unable to do anything with you in the bedroom, Charly." said Jennifer. "Jennifer, now that isn't funny! This isn't something to joke about!" snapped Charlotte.

"Charly, I wasn't joking about that." said Jennifer. "Jenny, I've been rather moody for a while since the beginning of the pregnancy, and that is the main reason why Thorin is avoiding me." said Charlotte. "Charlotte, I was like this when I was pregnant with Fili and Kili. Yes, he avoided me a few times, but after a while, he came around. Just give him time." said Dis. "I can imagine, he has pulled his hair out when you carried Fili and Kili." said Jennifer. Dis laughed. "Oh yes. There were be several occasions I would snap at Thorin for no reason at all, and then I would start having crying jags." said Dis.

"I've already had those." said Charlotte. "Well give him time, Charly. He will come around eventually." said Dis. And so Charlotte took the advice of Thorin's sister. Later, when nightfall came, Charlotte went to bed. And once again, she slept alone. She didn't like to sleep alone, and it felt impossible for her to sleep. And so she climbed out of bed, and decided to walk around the kingdom for a little while. She shortly arrived in the living area, and she noticed Thorin sitting alone in the room in his arm chair, reading.

Charlotte quietly entered the room. But Thorin could hear her presence, and he looked up at her. "Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" asked Thorin. "I'm not tired!" said Charlotte.

And she sat in a chair across from Thorin. "Thorin, what is happening between us? Its like we're drifting apart. You haven't been sharing the bed with me the past few weeks. Did I say or done anything to anger you?" asked Charlotte. "Its hard for me to explain, Charlotte. I really don't want to talk about it." said Thorin. "Thorin, it cannot be that complicated to explain. What is the problem?" said Charlotte. "I miss cuddling with you, Charlotte But you turn away from me. When I want to, well you know, get intimate, you turn away from that as well." said Thorin.

"Thorin, you must understand in my condition, you know I couldn't. I'm always tired, and it couldn't be helped. You of all people should understand this." said Charlotte. "I do understand!" shot back Thorin. "Then, what is the problem?" said Charlotte. "I really don't know, Charlotte." said Thorin bowing his head. The two sat in silence for a while. "Thorin, you have no idea how lonely it is to sleep in that large bed all alone. I tried to reach for you, and you're not there, and it really makes me sad." said Charlotte. Thorin looked at Charlotte.

"Charly." said Thorin softly.

Thorin stood up and he approached her, and sat next to Charlotte, taking her hands gently. "Charlotte, if you are thinking that I'm not supportive of you, that isn't true. I am supportive of you, Charly! We're going to be parents! And I'm very excited and happy." said Thorin, and he took Charlotte into his arms. "I love you Charlotte, and our child." whispered Thorin, kissing Charlotte on the lips. "Will you come back in our room tonight?" asked Charlotte. "Of course, my heart." whispered Thorin. Thorin picked Charlotte gently up and carried her to their chamber.

"Now I can sleep much better since you're beside me!" said Charlotte. Thorin grinned. "Well that explains why you can't sleep. I'm here now, you can rest on me!" said Thorin, running his fingers through Charlotte's hair, as Charlotte laid her head upon Thorin's chest. The next morning, Thorin decided to join the others for breakfast, and he sat next to Charlotte, and they smiled at each other as they ate. Charlotte chuckled as she felt Thorin's foot pressing on hers. Fili caught on to the moment, and Jennifer too. Jennifer looked underneath the table. "What are you doing, Jennifer?" asked Charlotte.

Jennifer quickly sat up. "Nothing. I dropped a piece of food!" said Jennifer. "No, she was just seeing if you and Uncle Thorin are playing 'foot sees'!" grinned Fili.

"Jennifer!" exclaimed Charlotte. "I was not! I said I dropped a piece of food, Fili!" said Jennifer. "We was not playing 'foot sees', if you must know." said Charlotte. Thorin chuckled. "We actually are, but they don't know that!" whispered Thorin, grinning.

**Two months later..**

Charlotte had remained in the living quarters for a time since was getting quite close to having the baby. When Dis entered the room, she noticed Charlotte making faces, as if she was in pain. "Charly?" said Dis. "Dis, get Thorin. I think its time." moaned Charlotte. "Great Mahal!" exclaimed Dis, and she quickly ran out of the room, and she went to get Thorin, as well as Oin. Shortly Oin and Thorin arrived. "Charlotte, lay down." said Oin. Charlotte laid back with her legs spread open. Dis went to get materials needed for the birthing, and shortly returned.

"Can Jennifer be here too? She's my best friend, I need her to be here." huffed Charlotte. "I'm already here, Charly!" said Jennifer, standing beside the lounging chair where Charlotte is laying. Thorin took Charlotte's hand. "If you feel another pain, Charly, just squeeze my hand." said Thorin. Charlotte nodded. Suddenly she felt the pains again, and she squeezed Thorin's hand very hard. "Good heaven's above you got quite a grip!" winced Thorin. Dis chuckled.

"Stop making that face, you're supposed to be supporting me!" barked Charlotte, her voice almost sounded monstrous. Thorin quickly backed away, looking at Charlotte stunned at the sound of her voice. "This can happen during birthing, Thorin. Get used to it." said Jennifer, grinning. "But they shouldn't be sounding like dragons when get angry like that! She scared me you know!" protested Thorin. Dis laughed. "Don't worry, that will be the only time she will do that." said Dis. "I didn't mean to scare you, Thorin. I'm-OW! SORRY!" shrieked Charlotte, as she felt another pain.

"I've been counting her contractions. She's getting close. Charly, when I tell you to push! Push!" Oin instructed Charlotte. Charlotte nodded. A few minutes later, Oin spoken up. "Now push, Charlotte." said Oin. Charlotte began pushing as hard as she can, screaming as she done so. Her screams could be heard throughout the room and the halls. As Charlotte kept pushing and pushing, she could hear a loud wail coming from her, suddenly, she looked up and she saw Oin holding a newborn in his hands. "Your highnesses, you have a daughter!" smiled Oin

"Did you hear that, Thorin? We have a daughter!" exclaimed Charlotte. After Dis and Oin cleaned up the newborn girl, they gave her to Charlotte.

"She is so beautiful! She looks just like you!" whispered Thorin, his voice emotional with joy. After holding the newborn girl for a while, Charlotte looked at Thorin. "You want to hold her, Thorin?" asked Charlotte. Thorin nodded, and Charlotte gently handed the infant over to the dwarf king. "What will we call her?" asked Thorin. "Autumn Rayne." said Charlotte. "Beautiful name." smiled Dis. "Sounds to elvish." said Oin. "OIN!" snapped Dis and Thorin together. "Okay, I like the name its beautiful!" said Oin, quickly.

"Now Charlotte, you'll remain bed ridden for four days until you're completely healed." said Oin. Charlotte nodded. In other words, Charlotte had to lay where she is at. "Come lets leave the new parents alone with Autumn. Later, we will send for the others to see her." said Dis. And so Dis, Jennifer and Oin leave the room, leaving Thorin and Charlotte alone with their daughter, Autumn Rayne. "This is the happiest moment in my entire life, Charlotte. I am so glad you came in to my life so many years ago." said Thorin. "Me too!" said Charlotte, and she kissed Thorin on the lips. Thorin grinned. "Its great to be King!" said Thorin.

The End.


End file.
